El duende y la comisaria de la pequeña ciudad
by charlottealighieri
Summary: Traducción "The Goblin and the Small Town Sheriff": Emma y Gold aparecen juntos en una comprometida situación y deciden usar un falso compromiso para cubrir su indiscreción ¿Será esta la forma adecuada de hacerlo?
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff. La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Estableciendo las cosas**

Ella estaba a su lado. Con su mano izquierda rodeó la cintura de la mujer aferrándola a él y con su brazo derecho la abrazó completamente acunando sus pechos. Ella podía sentir su suave aliento sobre su cuello.

Trató de moverse, pero el hombre la aferró a él aún más cerca. Empezó con su pulgar a dar vueltas alrededor de un pezón y ella sintió como el hombre comenzaba a dar tiernos besos sobre su cuello haciéndola sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

También sentía como él comenzaba a presionar su trasero y así le quedó bastante claro que sentía un poco de dolor por esa zona, un dolor placentero de hecho. Tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.

"Despierta, despierta, despierta!" se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en susurros, así que subió el volumen de la voz para despertarlo, no, mejor no despertarlo (_demasiado tarde para eso_), había despertado al hombre. Dejó de darle la espalda y puedo ver a su compañero de cama.

Los ojos azules encontraron los ojos castaños.

"Oh no" Si hubiese un centenar de hombres, maldición, mil hombres en Storybrooke, ¿quien habría sido el elegido con el que ella hubiera querido despertar, desnuda, en una cama extraña? Bueno, aquí estaba la respuesta.

"Gold", dijo ella mirándolo. El hombre parpadeo varias veces tratando de aclarar su vista, _y probablemente su cabeza también_. Lo vio lamerse los labios, pasar saliva y hacer una mueca; lo vio mirar al otro lado de la sala haciendo el mismo proceso de razonamiento que ella había hecho.

Sabía lo complicado que era procesar la situación actual… una habitación extraña, ropa dispersa por el piso, ningún recuerdo de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y una mujer desnuda.

Él la soltó con delicadeza. "Señorita Swan." Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y sólo dudó un momento antes de hablar. "Al parecer, hemos sido drogados".

"Eso parece ", ella lo imitó sentándose tirando de la sábana para colocarla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. "¿Con qué, quién y por qué lo hizo?"

Él continuó considerando los hechos. "Tal vez algún tipo de compuesto de Rohypnol, Regina, Quería causarnos daño. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?"

"En la fiesta de bodas de Ashley y Sean. Estaba fuera de servicio, entonces alguien me ofreció un trago. Lo rechacé y conseguí una ginger ale. Luego recuerdo haber sentido mucho, mucho calor. Salí de la fiesta ..." no podía recuerdo nada más.

"Recuerdo que tomé un solo vaso de vino blanco. Entonces, como usted, empecé a sentir calor y dejé la fiesta. Recuerdo que me encontré con usted en el camino, se había quitado la chaqueta y se había desabrochado la camisa. También recuerdo haber pensado que eso era un extraño comportamiento viniendo de su parte. "

"Dios mío, espero no haberme desnudado en el jardín."

"Espero que no", estuvo de acuerdo. "A juzgar por la ropa que puedo ver desde aquí, debíamos entrar en esta habitación con la mayoría de la ropa puesta, a menos que hallamos cargado las prendas hasta acá con las manos."

Emma se inclinó sobre su lado de la cama y en la parte inferior de esta pudo ver unos bóxer de seda, los tomó y se los devolvió a su dueño. "¿Ve usted mi ropa interior?" -le preguntó al no encontrar ninguna de sus prendas interiores en su lado de la cama.

Gold se puso su ropa interior, se levantó de la cama y fue por sus pantalones que estaban cerca de la puerta. "Sí señorita". Él no hizo ningún comentario mientras le tendió una tanga de encaje rojo y el sujetador de encaje a juego.

Emma no estaba segura si él pensaba que se veía mejor mientras volvía a ponérselos o cuando ella no llevaba nada. Los ojos del hombre la miraban con gusto, la apreciación era evidente.

"Un caballero cerraría los ojos", dijo ella.

Él soltó una breve carcajada. "Tal vez, pero creo que un caballero aún daría una rápida mirada y ambos sabemos que yo no soy un caballero. Es una mujer hermosa, señorita Swan".

Emma encontró sus pantalones debajo de la parte inferior de la cama y se los puso, agradeció tener por lo menos este tipo de protección. Observó mientras Gold revisaba su billetera y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Después de revisar se volvió hacia ella. "Señorita Swan ¿usted está tomando la píldora?"

Quería recriminar que eso era información personal, pero se dio cuenta de por qué lo estaba preguntando. "No, yo no salgo a menudo."

"Bueno, a menos que lleve condones, sospecho que tuvimos relaciones sexuales sin protección". Dijo levantando varios paquetes intactos de condones que había sacado de su cartera.

"Oh mierda", maldijo Emma.

"Yo sugeriría una píldora del día después, si no quiere correr el riesgo de un embarazo, aunque también le aseguro que yo podría y financieramente apoyaría cualquier descendiente que pudiera derivarse de la noche pasada."

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tensa y después dijo "Voy a pasar por la farmacia a la salida." Había encontrado su camisa y se la puso sintiéndose un poco más segura de sí misma. "Siento que hemos sido engañados. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Gold se había sentado en la cama y se recostó contra la almohada. Llevaba puesta la camisa oscura no del todo lo abrochada, parecía más joven y más relajado de lo normal. Emma vio como sus ojos se desviaron hacia atrás y adelante como si estuviera tocando diferentes escenarios y futuros posibles que se encontraban.

"Por lo que veo, tenemos tres opciones: Es muy probable que Regina espere que usted me acuse de una violación por Rohypnol, lo que probablemente me enviaría a la cárcel. ¿Quién creería que usted estaría dispuesta a meterse en mi cama de no haber sido por las drogas y la coerción? Eso me sacaría del camino, dejándole reinar libremente; Me imagino que sería por un corto tiempo hasta que ella fuese capaz de encontrar algo contra usted y así usted perdería Henry. "

"Encantador, bien, pero esta mañana vi en su cara que usted no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Es víctima igual que yo. ¿Y acaso usted es del tipo que utiliza Rohypnol? Creo que es del tipo que desaparece una mujer, la encierra en un calabozo con grilletes y algunas cadenas y cuando se cansa de ella, sospecho que va al bosque en la mañana muy temprano, con una pala, a enterrar en alguna parte el cadáver.

"Yo no utilizo grilletes", comentó con suavidad. "Los grilletes rompen la piel y la hacen sangrar. La piel no se cura a causa de la abrasión continua. Si yo quisiera disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer, no lo estropearía así".

Emma hizo una mueca, "Gracias por compartir eso... supongo. Volvamos a nuestro dilema. ¿Por qué no podemos decirle a la gente la verdad?"

Él sonrió. "Ah, Señorita Swan. Honestidad abierta, la mejor política, la segunda posibilidad. Creo que Regina también estaría feliz con esa opción, puedo ver los titulares en el Daily Mirror:" La hemos elegido para enfrentar al Sr. Gold, pero ella elige. . . "

Emma terminó por él "acostarse con él."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "A pesar de que me encerró en la cárcel en una ocasión, creo que dormir conmigo sería destruir su posición fuerte contra mí y estoy seguro de que hay fotos incriminatorias. Muy probablemente, esa opción llevaría a hacer unas elecciones nuevamente ... Usted se queda sin trabajo y sin posibilidades de mantener al niño y, una vez más, perdería a Henry. "

Emma suspiró y se sentó en la cama. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

Un silencio los inundó. Después de un momento Emma lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada. "¿Y bien?" -le preguntó. "Su cerebro está acostumbrado a maquinar planes tortuosos, poco limpios. ¿Qué sugiere?"

Él le sonrió. "No estoy seguro de que le va a gustar."

"Me gusta menos la idea de perder a Henry ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Las demostraciones públicas de afecto son toleradas entre las parejas casadas y," hizo una pausa, "sobre todo, parejas de recién comprometidos. Estoy sugiriendo anunciar nuestro compromiso."

Emma no estaba convencida. "¿De qué servirá eso? La gente no va a creerlo."

"Al principio no. Ellos pensarán que tengo algún conjuro sobre usted; Pero pronto, van a ver que es al revés, que usted tiene un efecto sobre mí. Las personas que me deben le pedirán que usted sea intermediaria y que intervenga amablemente conmigo ... y tendrá éxito en convencerme para darles más tiempo para pagar sus cuentas, o renunciar a los intereses de su préstamo o, "le sonrió haciendo que ella sintiera un poco de miedo, "mantener a su primogénito. "

"¿Cree que la gente va a creer eso?" pregunta dudando de esa posibilidad.

"Depende de qué tan buena actriz puede ser. ¿Puede convencer a la gente que está enamorada de mí?"

"¿Puede convencer a la gente que me ama?" -replicó ella.

"Oh, no tengo que hacerlo. Soy un bastardo sin corazón. Quiero casarme contigo por tu hermoso cuerpo y la única manera que puedo conseguirte en mi cama es a través de una propuesta de matrimonio", explicó, y añadió más amable y en confianza. "Me temo que la carga recaerá sobre ti, querida. Tendrás que convencer a la gente que has visto una parte de mí que ellos no ven, que yo soy una persona valiosa, tal vez con un corazón de oro. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? "

"Eso va a ser difícil, pero estoy muy motivada. No quiero perder a mi hijo." Ella tenía otra duda. "¿Cómo vamos a salir del compromiso?"

Gold cerró los ojos. "Bueno, de nuevo, veo varias posibilidades. Nos casamos."

"Es poco probable, ya que no me gustas mucho".

"O te das cuenta de que yo realmente soy un bastardo sin corazón y me dejas. Luego tus amigos te dicen:" Te lo dije "y que sigas adelante con tu vida y yo con la mía."

Emma asintió. "Eso suena más probable. Así pues, empezamos por compartir nuestra feliz noticia con algunos buenos amigos y luego al Daily Mirror". Emma comenzó a salir por la puerta, pero recordó algo de la noche anterior.

Ella y Gold, aquí en la puerta, quitándose las ropas, ella lo besaba por el pecho mientras se quitaba algunas prendas y tiraba hacia abajo los pantalones de él, de rodillas delante de él y. . . Oh Dios.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el hombre notando el cambio en la mirada de Emma.

Era incomodo decirlo en voz alta "Yo... yo sólo recordé algo que hicimos aquí, esa noche. Algo que te hice, Jesús, estábamos drogados".

Gold se quedó un momento buscando en su memoria. Paso un momento antes de hablar, "Me quitaste los pantalones y luego me hiciste..."

Ella lo interrumpió. "Sí, creo que lo hice." En ese momento el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"Bueno, espero que en algún momento de la noche te haya correspondido igual." Él negó con la cabeza. "No sé si es bueno o malo que no me acuerde de nada." Después de un breve momento, se corrigió. "No, es malo. Pasé la noche con una de las mujeres más bellas de la ciudad y estoy tratando de recordarlo. Me siento estafado".

Antes de salir de la habitación, Gold se quitó un anillo de plata antigua, muy antigua, con varios pequeños diamantes. "Tu anillo de compromiso", explicó. "Pásate por la tienda más tarde y los ajustaré a tu tamaño".

"Es hermoso", le había visto este anillo, en particular, al hombre muy a menudo y le había gustado mucho.

"Comprenderás que esto hace parte del dinero que Regina me pagó por traer a su hijo a Storybrooke", le contó a Emma


	2. Capítulo II

**La Enfermedad**

En Fairyland muchas personas estaban enfermas. Todos los reinos habían sido infectados por una fiebre delirante; Los niños y los viejos se morían por la enfermedad, pero también los jóvenes, por otra parte los adultos sanos estaban debilitándose. Los médicos, magos, los hombres y mujeres sabios de todos los reinos se habían reunido en el castillo del príncipe James. Incluso la Reina había enviado un emisario diciendo que su gente también había enfermado.

"Sólo hay una cosa que podría curar la enfermedad", declaró Doc. "Hay un rumor de que hay un cristal azul que tiene la Reina de las Nieves, en el extremo norte. Cuando la luna brilla a través del cristal, el paciente se recupera al instante de la fiebre".

James le consultó al valiente cazador que venia en nombre de la Reina acerca de la búsqueda de este cristal. "Esta puede ser nuestra única esperanza. Podemos enviar a un grupo para negociar con la Reina de las Nieves para pedir prestado el cristal azul"

Un grupo de diecinueve hombres y un enano se prepararon para el peligroso viaje. Primero eligieron a los hombres que habían tenido el tiempo y la experiencia en la fría nieve, luego les dio suficiente ropa de abrigo y comida abundante, además de caballos robustos y rápidos. El Cazador y James liderarían el grupo apoyándose en Gruñón, quien conocía bastante bien las montañas

Partieron hacia su destino. Las carreteras estaban en buenas condiciones y eran seguras. Gruñón estaba compartiendo con el grupo: "Yo sólo he estado tan al norte una vez. El frío es increíble. La Reina de las Nieves no es muy amable, pero por lo general sólo permite que el clima y el terreno alejen a la gente. Conocí a algunas personas que decían que la habían visto, dijeron que era hermosa pero que no era humana. Su piel y su cabello son de color azul y plata. "

"¿Alguna idea de lo que podría pedir para negociar?" preguntó James.

"A ella le gustan los niños y, a menudo, lleva un niño humano que la acompaña."

"Bueno, ninguno de nosotros tenemos hijos", dijo James. "Espero que podamos razonar con ella."

Gruñón negó con la cabeza. Esto no iba a salir bien.


	3. Capítulo III

_**$500.00**_

Bajar las escalares fue el recorrido más vergonzoso que Emma había tenido nunca. Aunque había vuelto a vestirse y a peinarse, todavía se veía como si estuviera usando ropa de ayer, _lo que en efecto estaba usando_.

En cambio, aparte de unas cuantas arrugas en la camisa que fueron cubiertas por la chaqueta del traje, Gold tenía un look perfecto.

Gracias a Dios la posada, a excepción de la Abuelita, estaba prácticamente vacía. Había varias personas que limpiaban la basura y acomodaban el desorden de la fiesta; estaban haciendo un buen trabajo ya que las cosas parecían casi como nuevas, como si nunca se hubiese hecho una fiesta en aquel lugar.

Abuelita levantó la vista desde la recepción, dudó un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Están bien?"

Emma miró a Gold quien le dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible. "Estamos bien". Se acercó al mostrador y le preguntó en voz baja. "¿Le debemos una disculpa Abuelita? Es que creo que el Sr. Gold y yo nos hemos dejado llevar un poco. Habíamos recibido buenas noticias ayer por la noche y tal vez hemos celebrado demasiado".

Abuelita miró a la pareja de cerca antes de responder "Bueno, ustedes dos estaban actuando como si hubieran bebido demasiado" luego se dirigió Gold. "Y me dio esto por la suite de la luna de miel ", dijo devolviéndole los cinco billetes de cien dólares que él le había dado.

"Quédeselo querida", sonrió amablemente. "Habrá un anuncio en el periódico que aclarará las cosas", agregó.

Gold acompañó a Emma a la puerta, sostuvo su brazo en un abrazo parcial mientras le compartió unas últimas palabras. "Te sugiero que hables con tus amigos y los prepares. Esta tarde quiero que nos encontremos en el Daily Mirror para publicar el anuncio del compromiso ¿Te sirve que nos encontremos a la 1:00 p.m.?" Se detuvo un momento. "¿Vamos a comer primero? 12:00 en el Restaurante de la Abuelita"

Emma miró su reloj. "Son las 10:30, puedo pasar por la farmacia y luego hablar con Mary Margaret"

"Excelente," y rápidamente la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. El beso no era desagradable, le recordaba algo. Emma sabía que era para aparentar frente al personal de la posada, a eso era a lo que estaban jugando. "Te veré a las 12:00, mi princesa*", dijo al despedirse.

Ella lo observó mientras él se iba con su cojera más pronunciada de lo que había estado en la habitación. "Princesa ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" pensó. Bueno eso tendría que esperar, habían cosas más importantes que pensar.

* * *

*En realidad Gold llama a Emma "banphrionsa" esta es una palabra irlandesa para decirle princesa.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Contando la historia**

Emma le contó a Mary Margaret todo lo que había sucedido, las sospechas que tenían sobre quien era el causante y el propósito que tenia, también lo que planeaban hacer al respecto.

"¿Puedes confiar en Gold?" -preguntó Mary Margaret "Esto suena como una situación en la que él va a aprovecharse de ti."

"Por supuesto que no confío en él y sé que él va a tratar de tomar ventaja, pero creo que tiene razón y esta es la única opción que tenemos. ¿Me apoyarías pretendiendo ser mi dama de honor? "

"Absolutamente, estaré feliz de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte". Mary Margaret de repente añadió. "Oh, tendrán que conseguir una cita de inmediato con Zurie Banon, ella es la mejor planificadora de bodas en la ciudad. Eso hará mas creíble la historia del compromiso".

"¿Zurie Banon? ¿La propietaria de la Cueva de Cristal? ¿La que vende cristal fino, papelería y regalos interesantes?"

"Exactamente, después de pasar por el Daily Mirror, su próxima parada debe ser la Cueva de Cristal."


	5. Capítulo V

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, he actualizado constantemente estos días ya que volveré a actualizar la próxima semana, claro que si encuentro algún tiempo trataré de actualizar :)  
Los animo a que comenten y expresen que tal les parece la historia y los personajes.

Saludos.

* * *

**Un amigo, por ahora**

Pasaron siete días desde que James dejara el reino en busca del cristal azul. El camino ya no era seguro y la temperatura iba subiendo gradualmente, podía ver los picos helados a una distancia corta.

Hacia cada vez más frío. Tenían tiendas de campaña alrededor de una fogata y la mayoría de los hombres estaban sentados alrededor del fuego calentándose y comiendo su cena de conejo, judías y moras.

Fue el Cazador el primero que se fijó en él, un hombre pequeño, un hombre de aspecto extraño, encorvado y alejado del grupo, era el único que no estaba comiendo. No era parte del grupo así que se acercó al hombre "¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre levantó la vista. "Un amigo, por ahora. Están buscando a la Reina de las nieves, ¿no? Les puedo ayudar".

"¿Quién eres tú?" James se había acercado y reconoció al hombre. "Cazador, tiene el placer de conocer al hombre más peligroso en el reino, Rumplestiltskin. Si él se ofrece a ayudar, pedirá algo a cambio".

El hombre enclenque se levantó. "Por supuesto que pediré algo a cambio. Todo tiene un precio, no tan alto eso sí." Rumplestiltskin bajó la voz y habló con confianza con el príncipe James. "Sólo quiero una invitación a tu boda príncipe James".

James negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué tipo de ayuda nos daría a cambio?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Esto y aquello. Eso y esto".

James negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Yo no confío en usted".

El Cazador estaba viéndolos "Escucha", intervino dirigiéndose a Rumplestiltskin. "Si nos ayudas, pero en realidad nos das una buena ayuda, el príncipe James te dará la invitación".

"Ohhhh", dijo considerándolo Rumplestiltskin. "Si jugamos así, entonces también quiero un baile con la novia. Todo el segundo baile para mi"

James vaciló un momento. "Si realmente nos ayudas... Hecho". Ofreció su mano al diablillo que flexionó sus largos dedos, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la sacudió firmemente.

"Hecho. Tenemos un trato."


	6. Capítulo VI

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy en Colombia emitieron el episodio 4 "The Cocrodile" y no pude evitar actualizar viéndolo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, se divide en 4 partes pero decidí colocarlas en uno solo capítulo. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :) **

* * *

**Fotografías**

Gold salió de la posada y se fue directamente a la oficina de la alcaldesa en donde Regina impartía una reunión con el ayuntamiento. Gold interrumpió, no apropiadamente.

"Sr. Gold nos encontramos en medio de una importante reunión", dijo Regina.

"Tengo algo aún más importante que discutir con usted y exige su atención inmediata. ¿Va a atenderme? o… ¿tengo que pedirle el favor?" preguntó irónicamente.

Regina se quedó un momento consideración las opciones, sabía que él la podía obligar en un santiamén con sólo la palabra "por favor". Ella suspiró. "Muy bien, señores por favor discúlpenme un momento."

Gold la siguió hasta su oficina. "Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí", dijo.

Nuevamente Regina consideró sus opciones. No tenía sentido fingir. "Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Cómo despertó Emma después de una noche de sexo sórdido?

"Bastante bien en realidad. Emma cree que fue algún tipo de droga, Rohypnol, pero por supuesto, tu y yo sabemos que era una poción de lujuria lo que pusiste en las bebidas. Me pregunto de dónde sacaste muestras de cabello de ambos, pero no importa por ahora; Las pociones nunca fueron tu fuerte querida. Utilizaste demasiada cantidad de sustancia para memoria borrosa en la poción, por lo que ninguno de nosotros tenemos recuerdos concisos de los acontecimientos, vienen a nosotros en flashbacks. "Él se sentó." Pero, por supuesto, estoy aquí por las fotos. No habrá ningún problema al respecto ¿cierto? "

Regina se lo pensó, si el idiota decía las palabras mágicas "por favor" tendría que hacer caso, ese estúpido conjuro la obligaba. Alargó la mano a su ordenador y descargó el archivo en una memoria USB.

"Borra el archivo en tu computador por favor", le indicó y ella obedeció. "Ahora, dime la verdad por favor. ¿Existen otras copias?"

Ella suspiró y metió la mano en su escritorio, sacó un sobre marrón lleno de fotografías. Gold las miró "Nada de esto es demasiado malo. Inapropiado tal vez, pero no es pornografía".

"Fue bastante decepcionante", admitió. "Tenía la esperanza de que acabaran haciéndolo en el jardín, a la vista de toda la ciudad. Pero aparentemente ustedes dos tienen bastante control. Aunque hay que admitir que fue inesperado".

"No se te ocurra darnos esa mierda de poción otra vez. Es incómodo y me obliga a reparar los daños". Se puso de pie tomando la memoria USB y el sobre. "Y, por cierto, eres una de las primeras en saberlo, la Srta. Swan y yo anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. Te pediré que oficies la ceremonia, estarás encantada de hacerlo, lo sé." Dijo irónicamente.

Regina se sorprendió. "¿Comprometido? No estás pensando seriamente en casarte con Emma Swan, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente no tendría que ir tan lejos, pero lo haré. Ella es hermosa y enérgica, no está enamorada de mí y no tiene posibilidades de desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí. Eso es algo extra, es como un seguro para mí". Se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Gracias por su valioso tiempo alcaldesa." Cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta añadió: " Sé que lo notarás pronto, le he dado a Emma su anillo de plata antiguo como anillo de compromiso. Pensé que lo apreciaría ...".

* * *

**Una Nueva Pretensión**

"Pero Emma el Sr. Gold es el villano de la historia", protestó Henry cuando su madre lo encontró en el patio de recreo y rápidamente trató de hablarle de la disposición que se había visto obligada a hacer.

"Sí, pero esto es un poco complicado, no tenía otra opción. Entiende que el compromiso es necesario para que yo pueda mantener mi trabajo, ambos habíamos sido drogados y no nos comportamos bien, pero la gente no nos va creer que todo fue culpa de una droga. No creo que esta pantomima vaya a durar mucho tiempo, ¿está bien? "

Henry no estaba feliz, pero entendía que su madre no tenía otra opción. "¿Estás segura que el Sr. Gold no planeó todo esto?"

Emma se lo pensó, no, "No lo creo, parecía tan confundido como yo." Vaciló. "Probablemente va a querer que me vaya a su casa, pero voy a tener mi propia habitación. También voy a estar actuando como si estuviera a punto de casarme, es decir voy a comprar un vestido y enviaré las invitaciones. Henry, sé que esto es difícil de entender, pero tengo que hacerlo. "

Henry asintió. "Si hablo con él se supone que voy a saber que está fingiendo ¿cierto?"

"No lo sé. Mary Margaret también lo sabe, pero solo ella. Creo que sería más seguro que finjas que el compromiso es real. Sólo en caso de que alguien esté escuchando"

Henry volvió a asentir. No le gustó ese trato ni un poco. ¿Por qué el Sr. Gold estaría interesado en su madre?

* * *

**El Almuerzo**

Emma entró en el restaurante cinco minutos tarde, Gold ya estaba allí sentado y esperando. Se sentó frente a él. "Lo siento, tuve que pasar por la farmacia, vi a Mary Margaret y también a Henry, después fui a la comisaría".

Él sonrió con indulgencia hacia ella y se inclinó para tomarla de la mano. "Esta bien señorita Swan, acabo de llegar y de ordenar un poco de té, el Daily Mirror no va a ir a ninguna parte. Vamos a ir después del almuerzo. "

Luego le entregó el sobre marrón que había recibido de Regina. "Ella me prometió que esto era todo lo que tenia", dijo levantando también la memoria USB.

Emma miró por encima el sobre, "Eeeuuu" no podía evitar sentir asco de lo que podría contener el sobre. Pero no era tan malo como creía "Oye, estas no se ven tan mal. Tenía miedo de que fueran más explícitas... gráficas. Me encargaré de ellas, gracias. ¿Podemos confiar en ella en que no hay más copias por ahí? "

Gold miró a Emma por un momento. "Sí, podemos confiar en ella", le aseguró.

Rubí se acercó para tomar sus pedidos, Emma se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre, no había tenido nada de comer ni de beber desde la noche anterior. Pidió sopa de patatas y un sándwich de ensalada de pollo con chocolate caliente y canela. Gold solo adicionó un sándwich al té que había ordenado.

Ruby no hizo ningún comentario sobre los dos que estaban almorzando juntos. Emma no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que podría haber visto anoche y decidió que trataría de hablar con Ruby para saber cuanta información tenia.

"Mary Margaret sugirió que consiguiéramos una cita con Zurie Banon después de ir al periódico dijo que es la mejor planificadora de bodas."

"Excelente sugerencia. Añadirá más realismo a la historia de compromiso," tomó un bocado de su sándwich. "El Plan B ¿va bien?" -preguntó refiriéndose a la visita a la farmacia.

"Sí, pero he leído que sólo es 85 por ciento eficaz, por lo que tendremos que mantener los dedos cruzados. Te lo haré saber cuando sepa algo". Emma tuvo otro pensamiento repentino. "¿Quién se ocupa de tu tienda?"

"Mientras estoy haciendo estos planes importantes para mi futuro, la tienda está cerrada. Puedo arreglármelas sin un día de negocios, gracias por preguntar. ¿Puedo preguntar quién se ocupa de la comisaría?"

Emma puso un radio teléfono en la mesa como respuesta. "Espero que hoy sea un día tranquilo."

* * *

**El Anuncio**

Afortunadamente el almuerzo se mantuvo sin incidentes. La pareja caminó hacia las oficinas del Daily Mirror, pidieron ayuda para hacer su anuncio. . . y comenzó a reunirse una multitud.

"Usted sabe que esto es una gran noticia para esta ciudad Sr. Gold, ha sido el soltero más codiciado durante mucho tiempo y uno de los ciudadanos más prominentes de la ciudad, esta es una gran noticia. Por favor, déjeme tomar una foto de usted y su encantadora prometida ", dijo el editor de la sección de Sociedad hablando con entusiasmo sosteniendo su cámara.

"Por supuesto", coincidió Gold. "Emma, querida", le tendió los brazos hacia ella.

Este fue el momento más incómodo desde el episodio de bajar-las-escaleras. Esperaba que ella no se viera renuente, dio un paso hacia él notando lo caliente que era, él puso una mano detrás de su espalda, y, con la otra mano, le levantó la barbilla; Se inclinó para darle un beso con la boca. No fue un beso apasionado, pero Emma lo sintió por todo su cuerpo, sintió un tirón en el estomago, las rodillas empezaron a fallarle, por eso levantó la mano para aferrarse a la chaqueta y ayudarse a mantenerse en pie.

Se dio cuenta muy rápidamente de que podría estar en problemas. El hombre sabía a canela; a ella le encantaba la canela.


	7. Capítulo VII

******Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff. La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**La Organizadora de Bodas**

Zurie Banon era una mujer esbelta de cabello largo, liso y rubio, tenía ojos azules cristalinos y rasgos finos. Emma y el Sr. Gold habían entrado en su tienda y se encontraron con una decena de chicas excitadas que salían con pequeños embaces de plástico pintados.

Gold parecía estar bien familiarizado con ella. "Zurie, querida. Encantadora como siempre."

Ella sonrió, tendiéndole ambas manos hacia él. "Gold, querido. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado." A continuación se inclinó y le dio un beso en la boca. . . y él le devolvió el beso.

Emma le lanzó una mirada mordaz. Él la miró y comenzó las presentaciones. "Estoy aquí por una feliz ocasión querida Zurie, ella es Emma Swan y gentilmente ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio".

Zurie no se inmutó. "Perdona el desorden, estaba con las chicas en una de mis clases de arte". Después saludó a Emma con suavidad: "Queridos, mis mejores deseos para ustedes. De todos los hombres nunca pensé que nuestro Sr. Gold volvería a sentar la cabeza. Por favor, díganme están aquí para solicitar mi ayuda para planear la feliz ocasión ¿no es así?. "

Gold asintió. "Por supuesto. Estamos considerando celebrarlo en otoño, me gustaría que el lugar de celebración sea mi residencia, a menos que tengas otra recomendación".

A Zurie se le iluminaron los ojos "Sin duda tu residencia sería ideal para celebrar la boda, he tenido personas que preguntan si está disponible para tales eventos. Pero bueno ¿Cuántos invitados serán?"

"Probablemente todo el pueblo. Ya le he preguntado a la alcaldesa Mills para oficiar la ceremonia". Gold captó la mirada de asombro de Emma. "La vi antes de que hiciéramos el anuncio."

"Excelente". Zurie le sonrió a Gold. "Y por mucho que me encantaría escuchar al novio, me gustaría saber de la novia". Se volvió hacia Emma. "Señorita Swan, ¿Cómo se imagina su boda?"

Emma no tenía ni idea. No había sido una de esas chicas que habían estado planeando su boda desde que tenía cuatro años. No tenía ideas sobre los vestidos, los votos, los alimentos, los rituales de la boda, nada en especial, además esta boda no era real y no iba a suceder. Así que lo admitió: "No tengo idea. Nunca me imaginé envuelta en una gran boda. Estaría tan feliz de ir a la corte y casarme sin todo el alboroto".

Zurie se echó hacia atrás. "Interesante. Usted es una pizarra en blanco, ninguna idea de nada. Cualquier petición en absoluto."

Emma hizo una mueca, "Solo quiero que sea simple".

Gold le sonrió a Emma: "Esa voluntad, por desgracia para ti, no se puede cumplir porque va a ser el acontecimiento social del año. Estoy dispuesto a no escatimar gastos". Se volvió hacia Zurie: "Quiero que Emma tenga vestido blanco, un grupo de damas de honor, votos especiales, un banquete de bodas, una noche de bodas". Volvió a mirar a Emma. "Todo lo que una chica podría desear."

Zurie tomó un libro blanco de tres carpetas anilladas. "Este es mi cuaderno de planificación de la boda. Empiezo uno para cada una de mis novias. Srta. Swan, voy a necesitar que haga una cita, venga y empecemos la planificación. Puede traer a una de sus amigas con usted " Miró de nuevo a Gold. "Por supuesto, que haré caso a todas las peticiones que hiciste".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, Zurie". Luego se puso de pie. "Las dejo solas, tengo que volver a mi tienda." Le dio a Emma un casto beso en la frente y salió del lugar dejando a las dos mujeres.

Cuando se fue, Zurie se volvió hacia Emma. "Es un hombre muy interesante, un hombre muy complejo", observó. "Realmente nunca me imaginé que se fuera a casar algún día. Usted debe ser una mujer extraordinaria, señorita Swan".

"No lo sé", dijo Emma. _Solo sé que me desperté drogada y desnuda con el hombre_.

Las dos comprobaron sus calendarios y programaron una cita dentro de dos días para comenzar la planificación de la boda. Emma estaba preocupada, no sabía hasta dónde iban a llevar esto. Gold parecía estar disfrutándolo, nunca perdió la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre ella.

Emma sabía que él veía lo incómodo que era todo lo que estaban haciendo y eso pareció darle a él un poco de placer perverso.


	8. Capítulo VIII

******Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff. La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.**  
**

**El Lago Congelado**

Rumplestiltskin parecía saber cada vuelta, cada forma fácil para conducir al grupo hacia las montañas escarpadas. Sin embargo, él iba y venía a su antojo, a veces estaba al frente del grupo, otras en la parte posterior, a veces desaparecía.

No durmió en cualquiera de las tiendas de campaña y los soldados de guardia a veces lo veían sentado junto al fuego, encorvado, un poco triste. Rara vez comía junto a ellos y nunca se unió a la conversación ociosa; La mayor parte del tiempo los evitaba.

Los accidentes con el hielo iniciaron una vez que llegaron a la parte inferior de la montaña, dos fueron sorprendidos por un repentino derrumbe y se rompieron las piernas. Otros dos quedaron heridos.

Los dieciséis restantes siguieron en la montaña.

Hubo un ataque por unos osos que también asesinaron a otros dos y dejaron tres heridos. Una vez más otros dos se quedaron para cuidar de sus amigos. En este punto el camino era tan fuerte que optaron por dejar atrás los caballos y continuar a pie.

Los nueve restantes siguieron en la montaña.

El tiempo se hizo cada vez más desagradable, el frío y la llovizna cambiaron a lluvia helada y aguanieve, nieve. Entonces, la nieve era tan fuerte que no podían verse unos a otros a menos que estuvieran juntos muy cerca.

Ni siquiera trataron de montar sus tiendas contra el viento feroz, les tocó estar acurrucados junto a una arboleda, usando su calor corporal.

En la mañana, cuando la tormenta finalmente disminuyó sólo pudieron encontrar cuatro del grupo, James, el Cazador, Gruñón y Colin, uno de los secuaces de la Reina.

Rumplestiltskin apareció por detrás de los árboles. "Por suerte, están todos juntos. Dispersados del grupo, pero siguen juntos". Hizo una reverencia, como era su costumbre. "Vamos a seguir adelante. Estamos a punto de ir por encima de la línea de árboles y en la llanura abismal".

El Cazador preguntó: "¿Llanura abismal?"

"Es un lago congelado. El castillo de la Reina se encuentra en una isla en medio del lago, ella nos verá llegar, así que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos. Vamos" Instó a todos. Los hombres estaban rígidos, adoloridos, con hambre y con mucho, mucho frio. Aun así, se levantaron y siguieron a su guía.

Una vez que salieron por encima de la línea de árboles, no tuvieron dificultades para reconocer el lago congelado. Se podía ver el castillo blanco brillante en el centro y comenzaron la caminata resbaladiza por la llanura lisa congelante.

De vez en cuando, se resbalaron y se cayeron sobre el hielo duro, aunque James notó que Rumplestiltskin bailaba sobre el hielo como si se tratara de un campo de margaritas, firme, casi con elegancia. No parecía tener frío, dolor o hambre.

Tuvieron que acampar una noche en el lago, aunque nadie pudo descansar. Se acurrucaron bajo las mantas en el hielo, incapaces de hacer fuego y comieron una galleta que repartieron entre todos.

Colin se quejó. "No creo que vuelva a sentir el calor otra vez."

"Ten cuidado, ten cuidado, lo que se dice en este llano, puede que se haga realidad", Rumplestiltskin le advirtió.

El Cazador le preguntó al duende "¿Conoces a la Reina de las Nieves?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Sí y no, no y sí. Ha pasado un largo, largo tiempo, así que no me va a reconocer, no al principio, tal vez no del todo… pero la conozco bien. Su presencia está en todas partes. Ella sabe que estamos aquí, ella sabe por qué estamos aquí.

James le preguntó: "¿Crees que vaya a dejar que nos preste el cristal azul?"

Rumplestiltskin considerándolo dijo "Es difícil de decir." se encogió de hombros. "Ella es una mujer y las mujeres son impredecibles."

"¿Usted no tiene frío?" preguntó Colin.

Rumplestiltskin rió. "¿Frio? Nunca".

Colin y los demás negaron con la cabeza. Ellos se sorprendieron al ver al duende crear de la nada una pequeña luz amarilla que irradiaba calor. Suspendió la bola de luz en el centro del grupo y todos levantaron y sintieron en sus manos el sol, como si lo tuviesen ahí. Era la primera vez que habían sentido el calor en días.

James miró a Rumplestiltskin y dijo:"Gracias". El duende se limitó a sonreírle.


	9. Capítulo IX

******Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff. La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

* * *

**El Rescate**

Gold estaba muy irritado con Emma. En una reunión a puerta cerrada, Emma, Gold y Maurice French se reunieron con un juez, Emma consiguió que los cargos que caían sobre Gold fuesen retirados, a cambio de eso, Gold pagaría todos los gastos médicos que requería el Sr. French y además, consiguió que su "prometido" le perdonara la deuda monetaria que tenía French.

La cuenta de gastos saldría a más o menos dieciocho mil dólares y ella sabía muy bien que se lo podían permitir. No era feliz por esto, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo.

Después de la reunión, en lugar del habitual beso casto en la boca, le dio un beso abrasador, todo ello en beneficio de que el público creyera. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba enfadado con ella y esto lo entendía como un castigo.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esperar, muy consciente de los lugares íntimos que las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo, una contra un pecho y la otra casi en su parte trasera.

Era tarde en la comisaria cuando la había enfrentado. "Él habría tomado el dinero para los gastos médicos. No tenías derecho a ofrecer perdonar el préstamo también". Él no estaba contento en absoluto.

"Pero era lo correcto y tú lo sabes. Además, esto va perfecto con el plan de que estoy salvando tu alma y estoy haciendo que te conviertas en una mejor persona".

"Pero no quería perdonar a este hombre. No sabes nada."

"Y no me vas a decir nada, ¿verdad?"

Ella tenía razón. Apartó la vista "Esto es más complicado, más grave de lo que ya sabes. Ese hombre no merece compasión."

"No estoy tratando de hacerte las cosas difíciles. Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto. Sólo puedo actuar sobre la información que tengo," Emma trató de mantener la calma.

Él respiró hondo y habló en un tono lento y bajo. "Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera, cuando pienses perdonarle a alguien una deuda de diez mil dólares conmigo, por favor me lo dices primero. Si no llevaras un arma, estaría tentado a castigarte". Le levantó la barbilla para que ella tuviese que mirarlo a los ojos. "Y hay otras maneras de castigar a una mujer además de golpearla, por ejemplo reduciéndola a la mendicidad, esa es una forma agradable de pasar una tarde, te lo aseguro. Entiende, no estamos realmente comprometidos y en realidad no he tenido tolerancia con ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado. Si intervienes de nuevo, podría considerar que me debes otro favor."

Emma no iba a dejar que la intimidara. Se recostó en la silla. "Dímelo otra vez ¿qué voy a sacar de este compromiso?"

Mientras se iba replicó: "Tu reputación".

Emma le vio cojear de distancia. "Él era un hombre imposible, cretino y maniático del control". Entonces, ¿por qué estaba pensando continuamente en esa noche? Parpadeaba cada vez que más recuerdos volvían a ella.

No sólo era el recuerdo del incidente del sexo oral, había otro de él empujándola, golpeándola contra una pared y ella estaba aferrándose envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él, y una vez así él la hacía suya. . . oh dios.

Tenía que parar esto. Se preguntaba si a él le molestaban las imágenes de aquella noche, se preguntaba con su libido recién despertado si alguna vez iba a sentir alguna vez alivio. Se sentía cada vez más al borde del abismo y ese beso en la oficina del juez no había ayudado, antes había empeorado las cosas. Al verlo despotricar en su oficina con la amenaza de una tarde de actividad sexual… Whoa, tenía que conseguir un apretón.


	10. Capítulo X

**La Reina de las Nieves**

"¿Cómo vamos a entrar?" -preguntó el Cazador. El equipo había llegado a los cimientos de roca del Castillo de hielo.

"A través de la puerta", explicó Rumplestiltskin como si estuviera hablando con un niño sordo. "Es por el otro lado."

Los cinco dieron vuelta alrededor de las rocas de hielo para encontrar las puertas de hierro negro.

Rumplestiltskin simplemente se acercó a la puerta y llamó. Después de un momento, las puertas se abrieron, los cinco temerosamente entraron en la sala grande. No vieron a nadie, nadie oyó a nadie.

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó James.

"Pronto, muy pronto la verán", aseguró Rumplestiltskin. El grupo comenzó a vagar por los pasillos grises, fríos y helados. Fue a través de otro conjunto de puertas dobles que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala del trono, había un trono en el centro y en la parte superior de la silla había un cristal azul brillante. Alrededor del trono había fragmentos de vidrio de un gran espejo roto.

"Eso debe ser", dijo James mientras se dirigía hacia el trono.

"No, no, no", advirtió Rumplestiltskin. "No somos ladrones. Vamos a hablar con la dama primero"

Pero Colin ya había alcanzado el trono y había puesto sus manos sobre el cristal, la mujer se materializó inmediatamente a su lado. Ella era, como lo habían escuchado, azul y su piel era color plata brillante, su largo cabello era blanco con frisos plateados como la nieve que brilla en la luz del sol. Iba ataviada con un vestido azul, plateado y negro brillante. Era fría y hermosa.

La Reina puso su mano sobre el muchacho, lo besó delicadamente y lo abrazó, le besó una vez y él le sonrió, su rostro empezaba a volverse blanco. Ella lo besó por tercera vez, sus labios, su cara y luego todo su cuerpo se volvieron azul, como si su sangre se hubiese congelado en sus venas. El hombre colapsó en el piso, estaba muerto.

La reina se volvió hacia los cuatro restantes miembros del grupo. "Vienen a robarme. ¡Todos ustedes van a morir!".

James había sacado su espada, pero la dejó caer a su lado cuando ella se le acercó rápidamente. Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero encontró que no podía moverse.

La mujer acababa de tocarle la mano y con la otra tocó su pecho, justo encima del corazón. "Tu corazón es muy caliente, quema, es para alguien ¿no? Su amor te protege de mi beso".

Se volvió hacia Gruñón. "Un enano. Su corazón está hecho de roca, no puedo congelarlo" la reina negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Luego fue hacia el Cazador, vaciló mucho sobre él, perpleja dijo: "Tú no tienes corazón. Está al cuidado de otra persona, no he conocido a uno como tú antes."

Entonces, finalmente, se volvió a Rumplestiltskin. Se inclinó ante ella, "Mi Reina".

Ella caminó alrededor de él y volvió a mirarlo a la cara, suavemente le tocó el pecho. "Eres muy hermoso ¿Qué eres?" Se quedó un largo rato delante de él, cuando dijo entonces. "¿Es ... es usted, señor? Está usted con un aspecto diferente al de la ultima vez." La mujer retiró su mano, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, se dejó caer de rodillas "Perdóname, Señor Oscuro". Se inclinó ante él. "¿En qué puedo servirle?"

James le susurró a Gruñón y al Cazador "¿Señor Oscuro?"

Rumplestiltskin se acercó a la mujer para levantarle la cabeza y tomándola de la mano la atrajo de nuevo de pie. "Querida, estás perdonada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he cambiado un poco mi apariencia".

Ella era muy respetuosa con él. "Es usted muy amable, señor."

"Pregúntale sobre el cristal azul", dijo James. "Es por eso que vinimos aquí."

"Es insolente, mi señor. ¿Te gustaría castigarlo?" -preguntó ella, con ganas de agradar. "No se puede congelar su corazón, pero tengo otras formas de matarlo."

Rumplestiltskin sonrió. "Estoy seguro que sí, querida, pero no, no. Es su manera de ser y estoy muy acostumbrado a ello, por ahora. Y," hizo una pausa, "es correcto. Hemos venido con una misión."

"Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti", prometió.

Rumplestiltskin miró a James. "¿Estás de acuerdo en que he sido de ayuda? Una invitación y el segundo baile con la novia, el segundo baile entero".

James asintió con la cabeza.

Rumplestiltskin se volvió hacia la Reina de las Nieves. "Mi querida, mis amigos quieren pedir prestado el cristal azul. Hay una gran enfermedad en varias tierras y la luz de la luna que se muestra a través de tu cristal curará la enfermedad que los atormenta."

La Reina de las Nieves se apartó de él, parecía triste y negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, por favor, no. ¿Hay alguna otra manera? Tu sabes lo que es el cristal azul para mí."

Rumplestiltskin era amable con ella. "Lo siento querida, tiene que ser el cristal azul".

Ella bajó la cabeza. "Se hará como pides Señor Oscuro, pero", y una lágrima congelada cayó de su ojo, produciendo un sonido tintineante al chocar contra el suelo de hielo. "El cristal es como mi corazón. Estaré completamente sola sin él." Se dio la vuelta para recuperar el cristal de la parte posterior de su trono y se lo dio a Rumplestiltskin con la mano deteniéndose antes de dejarlo ir. "Por favor, mi señor, prométame que lo devolverá tan pronto como pueda."

Él la besó suavemente, hizo una reverencia y luego se desvaneció con el cristal delante de sus ojos. La Reina de las Nieves lentamente regresó a su trono y se sentó en el, tirando de sus piernas para encorvarse. Se la veía muy pequeña, como una niña.

"Señora, estamos muy agradecidos por lo que está haciendo", comenzó James. "Vamos a devolverle el cristal tan pronto como nuestra gente se mejore."

"¿Qué pasa? Estás atrapado aquí hasta que sea devuelto. El cristal mantiene el lago congelado y ya no es seguro cruzarlo. Pronto el Kraken despertará. Si no vuelve dentro de diez días, el Kraken derrumbará este castillo. "

"Oh bien, Rumplestiltskin nos podría haber sacado de aquí antes de irse, pero bueno es típico en él este tipo de cosas", dijo Gruñón. "Me pregunto si tiene algo aquí que podamos comer".

Ella lo escuchó. "A veces me hacen compañía los niños humanos y tengo un poco de comida para los de su clase."


	11. Capítulo XI

**Canela**

Emma se había más o menos mudado al dormitorio de invitados en la casa de Gold. La habitación estaba lejos de la parte principal de la casa, de las escaleras y estaba escasamente amueblado a comparación del resto de la casa. El cuarto tenía paredes de piedra, una cama, una mesita y una ventana, cuando él le había mostrado el lugar, se había referido a el como "el calabozo", a lo que Emma no comentó nada.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo para poner un armario para que ella colgara su vestuario limitado, también habían comentado sobre su ropa, él le sugirió que considerara comprar prendas adicionales e infaltables ya que, como su prometida, había ciertas normas que debía respetar. Le sugirió que fuera a las boutiques de la ciudad, que comprara algunos vestidos y que les dijera a las dueñas de las tiendas que le enviaran las facturas a él.

Los dos habían colocado las cartas sobre la mesa, habían discutido como iban a mostrarse como novios, es decir como iban actuar el uno con el otro cuando estuviesen en público y habían discutido el asunto a fondo.

Emma no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda en la casa del hombre, él tenía objetos invaluables y hermosos, algunos eran extraños y un poco escalofriantes. Gold tendía a mantener el lugar oscuro, cosa que para ella estaba bien, Emma se percató que no había espejos, excepto uno que generalmente se mantenía cubierto, si ella no lo hubiese visto fuera de la casa durante el día, hubiera sospechado que Gold era un vampiro.

Estaban sentados en la sala de estar, Emma había conseguido instalar la red de internet y así fue capaz de hacer algo de su trabajo allí, a Gold en cambio no le había gustado la intrusión de la compañía de cable en su casa y había insistido en su supervisión, vigilando con desconfianza a los hombres trabajando.

La casa estaba limpia, ordenada y cuando ella le preguntó quien mantenía la casa así ordena, él le contó que a menudo venia "una niña" o varias dependiendo del trabajo.

"Trabajan para pagar la deuda de sus padres. Tengo que tener a alguien que venga a recoger, limpiar, lavar y cocinar a veces."

"¿Te pasas todo el tiempo con ellas?"

"Absolutamente no", respondió. "Por lo general son menores de dieciocho años y no puedo pagar ni siquiera la ilusión de que podría haber algo más que un juego. Hay un nuevo comisario en la ciudad, ya ves."

Emma le sonrió. "Debes haber vivido un par de siglos atrás, Gold". Emma continuó. "Se te puede ver fácilmente como el señor de la mansión, todos reverenciándote".

Él le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas. "Y tu serías la nueva dama joven de la ciudad que no tiene miedo del señor de la mansión."

Emma se sentó en silencio un momento. "¿Alguna vez has estado realmente enamorado de alguien?"

"Tiempo de preguntas personales ¿verdad?" éste respondió. Emma se sorprendió cuando en realidad respondió: "Han habido dos mujeres. Una me dejó, la otra la despedí."

"A la que despediste ¿Te arrepientes de eso?"

"Todos los días, me dijo que lo haría. Pero si se hubiera quedado..." Él negó con la cabeza, "Ella murió después de que la despidiera, se suicidó."

"Oh Dios mío" Emma se disculpó "Lo siento mucho". Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, vacilante puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Yo no pienso que seas alguien vulnerable".

Gold puso su mano sobre la de Emma "Ya no lo soy. Y no lo seré, nunca otra vez".

"No puedes saber eso. El amor puede sorprender a la gente cuando menos se lo esperan".

Gold la miró de cerca "Ahora que lo dices, yo no pienso que seas del tipo romántico".

"No pensé que lo era, pero cuanto más tiempo permanezco en esta ciudad, más empiezo a creer en cuentos de hadas."

"Los cuentos de hadas suelen ser muy oscuros y no todos ellos tiene un final feliz".Le replicó Gold.

"En eso tienes razón", asintió Emma. No se había liberado de la mano del hombre que aún descansaba sobre su hombro. Él se puso de pie, se volvió y la miró, sin dejar de aferrarle la mano.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? ... Pareces tensa".

Ella bajó los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo menor para retirar la mano. "Estoy increíblemente... 'tensa'. Sigo teniendo esos recuerdos de esa noche y algunos de esos recuerdos son muy calientes y, "ella pasó la mano libre por el pelo"... bueno, tú debes saber que cuando me besas, a pesar de que no me gusta, tengo este tipo de ... respuesta".

"Pareces tener algunos problemas para ponerte de pie".

"Dios mío. Sólo quiero ..." ella estaba mirándolo directamente a sus ojos ahora. Él no se movió. La dejó venir a él, fue sólo un momento antes de que empezaran a besarse, bueno, no eran exactamente besos castos. Ella lo besó y dio pequeños mordiscos al hombre, luego empezó a hurgar en su camisa, sin dejar de besar, lamer y mordisquear su pecho, los hombros y los brazos.

Entonces, por un momento, ella se apartó. "Esto está mal. No debería estar haciendo esto con alguien por quien no siento agrado, con alguien que no es de confianza."

Gold quien estaba ocupado desabrochándose la camisa se detuvo. "¿Quieres dejar esto asi?" -le preguntó en voz baja. "Sé que no soy el tipo de hombre con que sueles liarte, a ti te suele gustar alguien como el comisario Graham."

"No eres el típico hombre de mis sueños", admitió Emma. "Pero tienes esto, eres inteligente, arrogante y tienes eso que muchas mujeres encuentran atractivo. Lo mismo con el asunto del dinero-poder. Así que no es como si fueras un duende horrible".

"Así que no soy completamente inaceptable", preguntó con un toque de acritud.

De repente Emma agregó "Lo eres para mí, hueles... como a canela".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Gold.

"Hueles como la canela. Cada vez que me besas, está ahí, siempre estoy cerca de ti, está ahí y me sigo preguntando si tu piel sabrá como la canela, si tu sudor tendrá sabor a canela, ¿qué más podría saber a canela y tengo que averiguarlo?".

"¿Así que no quieres que pare?"

"Oh Dios no", acertó al decir con voz entrecortada y tiró de él hacia ella, ella lo empujó hacia abajo a la alfombra y empezó a quitarse antes que nada su propia ropa, ella era la mujer más agresiva con la nunca había estado, ella le decía qué hacer.

Lo había tendido de espaldas y continuó lamiendo y besando todo el cuerpo del hombre. Él estaba listo para ella, casi de inmediato y cuando ella lo montó, rápidamente se convulsionó en torno a él, jadeando y temblando con la fuerza de su respuesta. Se detuvo un momento, respirando pesadamente.

"Eso fue demasiado rápido. Voy a demorar las cosas ahora."

"Lo que desee la dama" murmuró, él dejó que se divirtiera explorando y palpando su cuerpo. Emma dio rienda suelta a hacer realidad las fantasías calientes que había tenido estando con él. El hombre era increíblemente cooperativo con cada petición que le hizo y pasaron casi dos horas antes de que, finalmente, se tumbaran en el suelo alfombrado y se durmieran.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Información Valiosa**

El trío pasó los próximos días vagando por el castillo de hielo, era un lugar frío y solitario. En el segundo día, se empezó a agrietar el campo de hielo que rodeaba la isla, la Reina de las Nieves había permanecido acurrucada en su trono, sin moverse o hablar desde el primer día. No habían sido capaces de encontrar algo de comida, ni fuentes de calor.

James se sentó en la sala del trono, mirando por encima la llanura de hielo enorme que se alzaba. Estaba pendiente de la Reina, parecía ser joven, pero lo dudaba.

Había empezado a pensar que hablar con Reina podía ser la mejor manera de averiguar más acerca del duende que los había dejado allí. James se acercó a la afligida con deferencia.

"Señora, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? Ha estado sentada aquí sin moverse, sin comer durante dos días."

Ella abrió sus ojos cristalinos de color azul pálido y le miró. "¿Qué puedes hacer por mí hombre?"

"No lo sé, pero todo lo que pueda hacer, lo haré."

"Encantador," dijo ella sonriendo levemente. "Vinieron aquí con la fuerza más oscura, más fuerte en el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo puedo oponerme al Señor Oscuro? Él tomó mi corazón en contra de mi voluntad y después me abandonó ¿Qué es lo que un simple humano puede hacer por mí?"

"Probablemente no mucho", admitió James y se acercó a la reina. "Parece que lo conoce, sabe quien es Rumplestiltskin. ¿Qué es él?"

Se sentó en silencio un momento. "Ya veo, usted no puede hacer nada por mí. Pero tal vez puedo hacer algo por usted." Se estiró, sus túnicas plateadas brillaron a su alrededor y James observó que no llevaba zapatos, se quedó sentado. "El Señor Oscuro es el ente mágico más poderoso que camina nuestro mundo. Los fragmentos de espejos alrededor de mi trono provienen de uno de los suyos. Ten cuidado. Si decides mirarte en el, reflejará sólo la parte más oscura de quien se ve en el espejo. "

Se sentó en el trono y negó con la cabeza: "Me sorprende que no se encojan de terror ante el Señor Oscuro, deberían. Él es capaz de matar con un solo movimiento de su mano, puede quitarles su cordura, puede quitar todo lo que apreciamos. Ha cambiado, como está ahora veo que tiene un talento especial nunca antes visto, él ve el futuro, él sabe lo que vas a hacer tal vez antes de que lo pienses".

James digirió esto con cierta alarma. Había conocido que Rumplestiltskin era peligroso, pero no el alcance que tenia; él siempre le había parecido más bien un tramposo y un negociador, no una fuerza malévola de la naturaleza.

"¿Hay algo que lo contiene?"

La Reina de las Nieves le contó "Puede ser posible obligarlo a usar su magia, pero sería muy difícil engañarlo para permitir que esto suceda." Dudó: "No hay un hechizo que pueda atraparlo; pero incluso si pudiera atarle, todavía sería muy fuerte. Tendría que ser recluido en un lugar que tocó las magias antiguas más poderosas, en algún lugar con la tierra, el aire, el fuego y la magia del agua trabajando juntos. Hay muy pocos de esos lugares".

"¿Él sabe que usted me dijo esto?" James estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

"Oh, sí. Él puede castigarme, pero no importa". La Reina de las Nieves se agitó en el trono, se irguió de nuevo en la silla. "Él tiene mi corazón en este momento. Creo que voy a morir".


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Hola aquí de nuevo, salí a vacaciones así que trataré de actualizar más seguido. Espero que la historia les esté gustando :)**

* * *

**Compartiendo el Pasado**

Emma se despertó abruptamente. Estaba en una habitación extraña, desnuda, pero no sola. Bueno, pues a lo mejor esta vez la habitación era un poco familiar y esta vez sabía lo que le había sucedido a su ropa. Y esta vez sabía con quién estaba.

Se dio la vuelta y tomó la punta de su cabello, se lo retorció en un mini-cepillo y lo usó para hacerle cosquillas en el rostro al hombre que yacía de espaldas a su lado. A él lo dejó sin aliento un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos.

"Gracias", dijo. "Eso fue maravilloso"

"¿Ya no hay tensión?" preguntó él aun adormilado.

"Ya no más. Aunque todavía tengo este sentimiento de culpa enorme por hacerlo con alguien que no me gusta."

"¿No sientes ninguna culpa por haberme utilizado como el juguete de un niño?"

"¡Oh no, ni un poco! Obviamente te gustó."

"¿Y el asunto de la canela?"

"Estoy en problemas, hueles y sabes a canela. Eres el hombre más delicioso con el que he estado y no puedo imaginarme por qué otra mujer no ha compartido esto contigo. Ha habido otras mujeres ¿no? "

Él se rió entre dientes. "¿Quieres saber con quién más me he estado?"

Emma rió también "Bueno, tal vez, has vivido en esta ciudad por mucho tiempo. Veo a una mujer como Zurie Banon besarte en la boca y pienso 'Oh, sí, él ha estado con ella. Si él chasquea los dedos, ella gustosamente estará de espaldas sobre la mesa lista para él. "

"¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? Esto parece una de esas cosas que la gente pide pero realmente no quiere saber."

"Déjame preguntar acerca de un par de mujeres ¿ok?" Emma le preguntó.

"Está bien, sólo un par, digamos dos y yo tengo derecho de pedir a cambio un par de nombres de los hombres con los que has estado también. Dar y recibir ¿está bien?", coincidió Gold.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. El primer nombre que dijo fue: "¿Zurie Banon?"

"Bueno sólo hay que mirarla. Sí, por supuesto, he estado con ella. Pero ha pasado un tiempo. Aunque tienes razón, si yo se lo pido ella probablemente estaría de espaldas sobre el escritorio lista para mí. No hay amor entre nosotros, pero el sexo era genial. "respondió Gold y entonces le preguntó: "Mi turno, ¿el Sheriff Graham? "

"No, casi, es probable que lo hubiera hecho, estábamos a punto cuando su corazón dejó de funcionar." Emma respondió, y luego hizo su segunda pregunta. "¿Regina Mills?"

Gold se estremeció. "Ouch". Él dudó, pero finalmente contestó: "Está bien. Sí, Regina y yo nos conocemos desde cuando ella era muy joven y muy hermosa; Hemos tenido una relación ocasional entonces. No nos llevamos bien en absoluto, no confiamos el uno al otro en absoluto, hay un odio genuino entre nosotros, múltiples traiciones, mentiras, trampas, trucos sucios. El sexo era increíble, pero no hay amor en lo absoluto".

Emma asintió. "Muy bien, ¿sobre quién más quieres saber?"

Gold sonrió. "El padre de Henry"

Emma se incorporó y dijo en voz baja: "Sí, he tenido relaciones sexuales con el padre de Henry."

"¿Hubo una relación, una aventura de una noche, te violó?" -preguntó con suavidad.

"Eso no es lo que estábamos preguntando," protestó ella, pero contestó de todos modos, tal vez sería útil hablar de ello. "El alcohol, probablemente algunas drogas fueron involucradas, apenas tenía dieciocho años, era legal. Me había escapado de la casa y estaba sola cuando me recogió. No puedo recordarlo, lo he buscado como lo he hecho con mis padres pero simplemente desapareció. No tengo un nombre, incluso ni un nombre falso. Tenía dinero, teniendo en cuenta su coche y su ropa. Y no era horrible, quiero decir, era amable y gentil, pero él se fue y lo hizo para siempre. "

"Lo siento. Te dejó joven, sola, sin dinero y embarazada".

"Sí, el hijo de puta. Me gustaría reunirme con él de nuevo, sólo para darle un puñetazo."

"Eso puede suceder todavía. Nunca se sabe." Gold se sentó y la besó suavemente en la boca. "Escucha, cada vez que quieras hacer esto de nuevo, la parte sexual, quiero decir para reducir la tensión, házmelo saber. Voy a tratar de estar a la altura".


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Volver**

"Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. He vuelto." Rumplestiltskin apareció en la sala del trono sosteniendo el cristal azul en el noveno día. El trío estaba agotado de tratar con el frío y con la comida limitada; El Kraken también se había levantado desde el lago y había atacado el castillo tentativamente en dos ocasiones, ellos habían apuñalado con sus espadas los brazos de la bestia para defenderse.

La Reina de las Nieves no se había movido de su asiento y no había hablado con nadie desde su conversación con James. Débil y apática miró a Rumplestiltskin.

Ella se deslizó fuera del trono y se postró ante él. "Mi señor ha regresado".

Él la levantó y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, le entregó el cristal azul y continuó agarrándose a ella, apoyándola. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al trío de viajeros.

"La enfermedad ha terminado, el cristal ha funcionado. He vuelto y ustedes tres necesitan regresar al palacio de James."

"¿Nos puede enviar de nuevo con magia?" -Preguntó James.

"Eso tendrá un precio."

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?"

"No mucho, no mucho. La invitación a la boda, el baile y el derecho a sentarme en la corte cuando me quiera divertir, eso es, un asiento en la mesa cuando lo desee. Un lugar a tu lado" Con mucho cuidado acompañó a la Reina de las Nieves de nuevo a su trono y volvió a James. "Quiero ser parte de tu pequeña familia. Me vas a dar la libertad de ir y venir a tu castillo, sin tratar de matarme."

James negó con la cabeza. Esto era demasiado. "Vamos a caminar".

"Como lo desees. El lago se puede volver a congelar dentro de dos o tres días." Volvió su atención a la Reina de las Nieves. "Tengo negocios con la Reina. Ustedes tres váyanse, no quiero ser interrumpido." Él les ordenó en un tono imperioso que no admitía discusión.

James, más consciente de los verdaderos poderes de Rumplestiltskin, no quería retarlo en el palacio de la Reina de las Nieves, retrocedió y sus dos compañeros lo siguieron. Los tres se miraron el uno al otro, salieron de la sala del trono y caminaron por el castillo hacia la salida; Ya el lago mostraba signos de volver a congelarse.

"¿Qué está haciendo con ella?" preguntó el Cazador.

"Espero que no le esté haciendo daño. Ella sacrificó mucho para salvar a nuestro pueblo, no quería hacerlo pero estaba muy asustada de él y por eso lo hizo",dijo James. "Creo que si él no hubiera venido, no habríamos conseguido el Cristal."

"Es algo lamentable en estos momentos, pero ¿Por qué le importa ella?" le preguntó el Cazador a James.

"Ella me dijo que él es un monstruo, me contó algunas cosas sobre él, lo peligroso que es en realidad. Hay algo que podamos hacer para obligarlo a utilizar sus poderes. Podría llegar a ser realmente útil".

En el salón del trono, Rumplestiltskin ayudó a la Reina de las Nieves a colocar el Cristal Azul en el trono. "Querida, he venido tan pronto como he podido."

Se pasó la mano por su brazo: "Tengo muchos recuerdos de usted, de los demás que han tenido el poder oscuro, usted ha sido su favorito. He aprendido que es incapaz de amar, pero no quiero que lo haga, solo quiero hacerle una petición" él le dio un beso en el cuello.

"Vamos a la alcoba," le informó.

"Más tarde. Prefiero hacerlo aquí y ahora", le dijo y él comenzó a desvestirla.

"En el sueño que me ha enviado mientras estaba sentada en mi trono, acaté las instrucciones que me envió. He hecho lo que mandó mi señor." Dijo la Reina ayudándole a Rumplestiltskin a quitarle su vestimenta.

"Excelente querida, ese es un paso necesario y no creo que lo hubieran descubierto por sí mismos." Hizo un gesto con la mano y apartó los fragmentos de espejos que rodeaban su trono. Él comenzó a besarla y la empujó al suelo.


	15. Capítulo XV

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo :)**

* * *

**Lo que pasó en la cueva de cristal**

Él se estaba acercando demasiado a Emma; Los sentimientos estaban apareciendo. Era incómodo y aterrador. No podía, no quería vivir de nuevo eso, nada bueno podría resultar. Necesitaba algo diferente, algo sin sentimientos.

Eran las 11 de la noche, las calles de Storybrooke estaban vacías y la Sra. Banon estaba sentada en su tienda terminando algunos registros e inventarios. Gold se sentó en un escritorio blanco delicado mientras ella trabajaba.

A veces distraídamente la mujer tocó el pequeño cristal azul que llevaba alrededor de su cuello como único adorno. Ella no lo oyó entrar, pero era típico de alguien de su comportamiento extraordinariamente tranquilo; no se asustó cuando levantó la vista y lo encontró de pie frente a ella.

"Me preguntaba si no podría volver a…".

"¿Por qué sigue haciendo tanto maldito frío aquí?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sabes lo que soy, me gusta el frío."

"Sí, pero a mí no me gusta."

"Lo siento Sr. Arrendador. Puedo ajustar el termostato si quiere," se levantó y le hizo el cambio. "¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago?"

"Por favor, sabes lo que me gusta." Él se sentó frente a su escritorio blanco y la observó mientras ella agraciadamente se movía por la habitación.

Zurie colocó dos copas de agua delante de ellos, vertió una pequeña cantidad de líquido verde intenso, a continuación, colocó una ranura plana encima de uno de los vasos y encima de la ranura puso un terrón de azúcar. Luego vertió lentamente una jarra que contenia cubitos de hielo y agua.

"Mira es un hada ", observó con una sonrisa mientras el licor verde hacia la forma de un hada verde.

"No me gustan las hadas" dijo mientras agitaba su copa y el liquido se diluía formando un verde más suave. "Esto está excelente."

"Debe serlo. El ajenjo está a $ 100.00 por botella", respondió ella, mientras colocaba dos terrones más y agregaba más agua en su propia bebida. "Nunca me opondría, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué estás aquí?" -le preguntó.

"Me di cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba tu agradable compañía".

"¿Tu novia no se opondrá? Si yo fuera ella…".

"Pero no lo eres. Sólo quería verte de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Entonces ¿son ciertos los rumores? ¿Este es un compromiso de conveniencia? ¿Un acuerdo de algún tipo como el tipo de acuerdos que siempre haces?"

El hombre había comenzado a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata. "Tal vez, hay algunas ventajas del matrimonio para mí en este momento y la historia debe ser real, así estemos casados o no por conveniencia. Confío en tu discreción querida. Nunca me has fallado en el pasado y espero que no lo hagas ahora. "Dio la vuelta y tiró de la mujer y comenzó a besarla mientras comenzaba a quitarle la blusa.

Ella murmuró en voz baja mientras le devolvía el beso. "Espero que no le vayas a contar a ella sobre esto y después canceles el matrimonio. No sería bueno para mi negocio".

"Prefiero mantener mi relación contigo absolutamente en secreto, no tengo ninguna intención de nombrarte. Recuerda matrimonio o no, conseguirás mi generoso depósito por la planificación de la boda."

"Como has dicho, nunca te he fallado", contestó ella, tratando de alcanzar los botones de su camisa.

Siempre estaba disponible, ella era una de las dos mujeres con las que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero no lo odiaba. Era incapaz de odiar, ella era incapaz de amar y nunca, nunca podría enamorarse de él. Tampoco él de ella. Él nunca, nunca correría ese riesgo.


	16. Capítulo XVI

**La invitación**

James vio a la deriva uno de los balcones abiertos. "¿Se encuentra bien, señora", le preguntó preocupado.

"Por supuesto. Es como siempre, el Señor Oscuro es capaz de tocarme pero yo no puedo tocarlo. Así es con él."

"Lo siento," se disculpó James. "Yo no sabía cuando acepté que nos acompañara a la misión que iba a hacerle daño."

"¿Daño?" la Reina estaba perpleja. "Él no me hizo daño, me dio un gran placer; Compréndelo humano, estoy sola casi siempre. Cuando él viene, puede estar conmigo en una forma que ningún otro ser puede. Me gustaría que se quedara conmigo para siempre, pero sé que no lo hará, él es el Señor Oscuro".

James se sorprendió. "¿Entonces usted es feliz con lo que está haciendo con usted?"

"Feliz, no lo sé. Pero me gustaría que se quedara... para siempre... y estuviese conmigo".

"Escuche", comenzó James. "Sin su ayuda, muchas, muchas personas habrían muerto. Hay mucha gente que quiere darle las gracias. ¿Es posible que usted pueda viajar a mi reino y asista a mi boda?"

"Puedo viajar en invierno. Pero en esta época del año no puedo, a no ser que el Señor Oscuro esté de acuerdo y acepte llevarme allí y devolverme."

"¿Le gustaría que hablara con él?"

La Reina de las Nieves le confesó. "Nunca he estado en una boda. Nunca he tenido una invitación, la verdad me gustaría ir."

James le aseguró que iba a hablar con Rumplestiltskin.


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Belle también aparece en esta historia. Saludos a todos y gracias por los comentarios :)**

* * *

**Verdad y advertencia**

"Bien, esto es interesante", dijo Emma en su computadora desde el comedor de Gold.

Él levantó la vista de su lectura esperando a que terminara la frase.

"Salió de la cárcel cuando los cargos de agresión contra el Sr. French fueron retirados después de que acordó pagar sus cuentas médicas y acabar con el préstamo. Sé que eres del tipo de nunca-olvidar-un-mal, pero pareces tener algún tipo de venganza personal contra el hombre… "

"Prefiero no hablar de eso." Le advirtió.

Emma continuó hablando. "Sí, es por eso que he tenido que buscar en internet y hacer mi propia investigación. Parece que sus problemas financieros comenzaron cuando su hija fue enviada a una institución mental. Tenían una página web sobre ella por un tiempo."

"Su hija está muerta."

"No, a menos que tenga más de una. El costo de la atención médica está liquidando a la familia, por eso no pudieron pagarte sus cuentas."

Gold se puso frente a la computadora. "¿Estás diciendo que la hija de French está viva?"

"Sí, pero está encerrada en algún lugar."

"Eso no puede estar bien. La hija tenia algunos problemas, pero la familia la abandonó y ella se suicidó".

Emma señaló la pantalla del ordenador. "¿De dónde sacaste esa información? Eso es diferente a todo lo que se detalla aquí."

"Me lo dijo..." Gold cerró los ojos. Pensó que había aprendido la lección con ella. "Una perra mentirosa consumada." Gold comenzó a caminar por el comedor enfadado. "Ella me hizo pensar que Belle estaba muerta, pero ella está viva, aquí en Storybrooke. En una institución mental".

"¿Quién es Belle? Aquí solo nombran a Marjorie French, pero esto es solo lo que aparece, no puedo hackear la página, tiene confidencialidad HIPAA y no puedo obtener más información, si tuviese autorización".

"Si French supiera dónde está podría autorizarte ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero él no quiere tener nada que ver contigo."

"Es por eso que vas a venir conmigo." Gold agarró el abrigo y le indicó a Emma que lo precediera por la puerta principal.

Fue una de las entrevistas más difíciles, el Sr. French detalló el descenso de su hija hasta llegar a un comportamiento perturbador. Cómo la familia no tenía suficiente dinero para el tratamiento, tuvieron que endeudarse para enviarla a la institución que la alcaldesa había encontrado para ella.

Gold escuchó en silencio con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Dijo algo que Emma nunca hubiese esperado que dijera.

"Puedo haber cometido un error. La situación de Margie me recordó mucho a otra chica, su familia la había abandonado y finalmente se suicidó, pensé que lo mismo había ocurrido con Margie. No puedo ayudarla ahora, pero puedo ayudar a Margie en honor a ella. Quiero trasladarla a otra institución, una mejor, más capacitada y más costosa. Voy a pagar todas sus cuentas. "

El Sr. French estaba cerca de las lágrimas. "No le puedo pagar. Usted lo sabe."

Gold vaciló. "Lo sé, pero usted no me pagará. Lo único que quiero y me gustaría hacer es visitar a Margie, sólo para hablar con ella de vez en cuando, tal vez la lleve de excursión ocasionalmente. Por favor, entienda Señor French, le estoy dando la oportunidad de recuperar a su hija. Sólo quiero hacerle la vida mejor, como una forma de enmendar mi error con la otra chica que conocí. "

"Esto es más que generoso", coincidió el Sr. French. "Voy a firmar lo que sea necesario." Él agregó. "La alcaldesa necesita saber acerca de esto, ha estado al pendiente de todo este asunto."

"Voy a hablar con ella", prometió el Sr. Gold.

Emma condujo regreso a casa en silencio. Aparcó y ambos entraron.

Él tenía dudas: "Aprecio lo que has hecho esta noche. Has corregido un error."

"Bueno, eso tenía que ser duro para ti. Todavía no estoy segura exactamente de lo que hice, además de saber que la familia tenía problemas médicos y facturas que pagar."

"Y la chica en cuestión no estaba muerta."

"Sí, estoy muy confundida. Sé que estamos hablando de dos chicas diferentes."

Emma dio vuelta para mirarlo y él le preguntó. "¿Qué pasaría si Henry tuviese razón, Srta. Swan?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que todo el mundo aquí son personajes de cuentos de hadas y la Reina Malvada ha maldecido a todos a tener esta vida miserable. Que cada persona aquí tiene un paralelo en la Fairyland: Regina es la Reina Malvada, Mary Margaret es Blanca Nieves, David Nolan es el Príncipe Encantador, Dr. Hopper es Pepito Grillo y Margie French, Belle".

"Entonces, ¿quién eres paralelamente?"

"En la historia de Belle era la Bestia. No resultó bien lo nuestro, iba a romper la maldición pero yo no quería eso, iba a perder mis poderes y yo no quería perderlos. Tomé una decisión y ella fue la que resultó herida. "

"¡Sabes que eso no tienen sentido! " le dijo Emma, estaba vociferando y daba un poco de miedo cuando se ponía así.

"No, no es probable", admitió. Se volvió hacia ella y casi la arrastró con él. "Dormirás en mi cama esta noche, por favor, te necesito." No esperó a que ella respondiera, comenzó a besarla y a guiarla al piso de arriba, a su cuarto.

_Oh, soy una puta, _pensó Emma. Ella le dejó salirse con la suya, arrastrándola al piso de arriba, quitándose la ropa en el camino, apenas haciéndolo llegar a la cama para después hacerla llegar al éxtasis. Luego, él la mantuvo muy cerca y se aferró a ella. Entonces ella se despertó muy temprano en la mañana para comenzar de nuevo.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Advertencia**

"James ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que es esta mujer? Junto a mí y a la madrastra de Blancanieves, ¡ella es probablemente la criatura más peligrosa entre todos nosotros! ¿No sabes lo que es?" Rumplestiltskin estaba furioso con él. "Ella roba niños, ¡niños humanos! Les congela el corazón y después mueren al poco tiempo ¿Estás seguro que la quieres en tu boda?"

James le había pedido a Rumplestiltskin que llevara a la Reina de las Nieves a la boda y luego de la fiesta la devolviese a su palacio. Él le había explicado que la gente iba a tener la oportunidad de darle las gracias por haberlos ayudado con la enfermedad. "Van a venir, ¿verdad?" preguntó James con la implicación de que si su gente podía tolerarla, podían tolerar al duende. "La gente va a querer darle las gracias, independientemente de lo que es o lo que ha hecho".

Rumplestiltskin rió. "¿Lo que ha hecho? Ella no hizo nada. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, los habría matado y habría dejado a tu gente a morir. Si no hubiese estado aterrada por lo que yo podría hacer con ella, nunca hubiese cooperado. Ven conmigo ", dirigió a James y lo llevó alrededor del castillo, finalmente llegaron a una escalera en espiral hacia abajo, la escalera los llevó a una cueva bajo el castillo. "Vamos, vamos", continuó Rumplestiltskin. "Mira", ordenó. "¿Qué ves".

"Acabo de ver un montón de piedras blancas".

"No son piedras, querido príncipe. Son huesos, huesos de los cientos de niños que ella ha traído aquí durante muchos, muchos, muchos años. Cuando mueren, los trae aquí y el lago hace el resto. "

"Ella es un monstruo", dijo James, horrorizado, ahora que reconocía lo que estaba viendo.

"No, en absoluto, James. Ella ha buscado durante mucho tiempo el único niño que vivirá una vez que su corazón se congele, ella sólo quiere encontrar a ese niño que viva con un corazón frio y que se quedará con ella para la eternidad. Ella no quería que ninguno de estos niños murieran". Rumplestiltskin se quedó en silencio un momento mientras James digería la información.

"¿Qué tan peligrosa es?"

La criatura lo miró durante un largo momento, "Bueno, no te puede matar con una sola ola de su mano o quitarte la cordura o llevarse todo lo que es querido por ti, ni puede ver el futuro." Una vez más Rumplestiltskin le dio su risa aguda. "Pero ella puede matar a la mayoría de las personas con tres besos, puede tratar de robar el niño de alguien. Príncipe James, ella es muy peligrosa porque no tiene conciencia, ni empatía, ni sentimientos reales. Pero, si la quieres en tu boda, voy a traerla aquí y regresarla después. "

"¿Eso tendrá algún precio?"

"No vas a hacerme responsable por su comportamiento. Proporcionarás un espacio que podamos compartir", fue una petición bastante simple viniendo del diablillo. Él se encogió de hombros. "Disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Tenemos cosas en común".

"La gente va a querer darle las gracias... y a usted por supuesto. Así que, sí, por favor tráigala y devuélvala y tendrán una habitación para una noche." James estuvo de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué había acordado?


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Cruzando una línea**

Era temprano en la noche. "Compraste un vestido," se sorprendió Gold cuando Emma bajó las escaleras con un vestido floral de falda larga y escote cuadrado. "Muy bonito, te queda muy bien".

"Bueno, lo único que tenía eran jeans, camisas y chaquetas de cuero, así que fui a una de esas boutiques que habías mencionado. Te enviarán la factura después."

"Vale la pena cada centavo, te lo aseguro." Se levantó de donde había estado leyendo. "Señorita Swan, quiero mostrarte algo abajo, muy rápidamente. Luego, si quieres, podemos ir a comer a algún lugar apropiado para tu vestido nuevo."

"Claro," dijo Emma inocentemente, le siguió hasta su antiguo dormitorio, en la parte inferior de las escaleras, el "calabozo" como lo llamaba él.

"¿Has subido todas tus cosas a la habitación?"

"Sí, todo está en tu dormitorio." Le respondió Emma, ella negó con la cabeza. "Todavía creo que es un error, que todo esto es un error."

Él se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. "Srta. Swan, hay algo que tengo que hacer y me temo que vas a tratar de impedírmelo".

Emma se puso inmediatamente en alerta máxima. Cogió su fusil, su teléfono, su walkie-talkie y se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguno de estos en el momento.

"Crees que Regina es responsable de la situación de Margie y vas a ir por ella. No debes hacer eso, nada bueno puede salir de eso. Tengo miedo que uno de ustedes pierda los estribos por completo y llegue a herir al otro".

"Una preocupación realista, de las veces que me he enfrentado a Regina eso no ha pasado, pero nos hemos acercado." Cerró la puerta entre ellos. "Hay algo diferente en este cuarto querida, lo había catalogado como un calabozo, bueno tenía razón. Solo se puede abrir desde afuera y eso lo hace un lugar bastante seguro ", gritó a través de la puerta.

Emma se enfureció y golpeó la puerta. "¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Déjame salir!"

Gold le respondió tranquilo en casi un susurro. "Lo siento mucho. Como alguien que ha estado encerrado un par de veces, sé cómo te sientes. No me gusta hacer esto, pero tengo que estar seguro de que no vas a tratar de intervenir ya que tienes ese hábito de entrometerte en lo que no debes Srta.

Swan y esa es tu cualidad menos atractiva, pero lo toleraré porque tienes otras tantas cualidades atractivas. Siento que no podré llevarte a cenar, mi visita con Regina está prevista hasta muy temprano en la mañana, tendré que llevarte a desayunar mi amor. "

Podía oír las palabras poco educadas con las que se refería su querida Emma hacia él, ella estaba muy enojada; Si ella tuviese magia lo estaría maldiciendo de verdad, pero por suerte para él, en este mundo ella sólo estaba escupiendo palabras sin sentido. Para cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, los gritos y las maldiciones fueron amortiguados y cuando cerró la puerta del pasillo, todo estaba en silencio.

Ahora a esperar la hora de visitar a Regina.

* * *

**Lo que le espera a Regina... Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, es tan mala, pero en estos últimos capítulos me ha sacado más de una lagrima, en especial el último capítulo de la temporada ¡Henry te odio!  
Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, un saludo especial a Emma Cofer :)  
**


	20. Capítulo XX

**Ajuste de cuentas**

Regina se despertó sientiendo unas manos en la garganta, Gold estaba sentado encima de ella, con las rodillas recogidas. Todo esto parecía demasiado familiar.

"Dime, dime ¿por qué no debería matarte?"-preguntó Gold con un ligero tono agresivo.

Ella abrió la boca: "¿De qué estás hablando?" Ella forcejeó para apartarlo, para apartar sus manos de su garganta.

"Mentiste sobre Belle, ella está viva en este mundo. La has encerrado en una institución mental, probablemente drogada, fuera de su mente. La has estado apartando de mí."

"¡Suéltame! ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos, pero no con tus manos alrededor de mi garganta." Estaba furiosa, pero aún no lo suficientemente prudente para desafiarlo directamente, no aquí, no ahora.

Gold se movió a la parte inferior de la cama, dejando una corta distancia. "Habla, perra. Sálvate."

"Mira, yo probablemente te hice un favor. Ella estaba encerrada en una torre, nadie quería estar con ella después de haber estado contigo."

"Nunca la toqué." Replicó al instante mirándola con ojos de odio.

"Sí, pero sabes cómo es la gente, todo el mundo supuso que la habías mantenido como tu puta, eres un monstruo después de todo. Nadie creía que ella permaneció virgen después de haber sido tu prisionera durante todos esos meses." Regina suspiró y luego preguntó con una sonrisa burlona:

"¿Por qué no le hiciste ese favor? Ella es chica hermosa y nunca practicaste la moderación cuando yo era tu chica "

Regina se encogió de hombros y continuó:" Bueno, de todos modos después de haber estado contigo, nadie quería tener nada que ver con ella. Se quedó sola, completamente sola. Pobrecita".

"Podría haber vuelto a mí. Ella habría sido bienvenida, yo le habría dado un hogar"

"¿Acaso no le dijiste que se fuera, que amabas más tus poderes que a ella? le dijiste que ella nunca podría amarte, nadie podría jamás amarte" Regina se irguió. "¿Por qué piensas que después que fue rechazada por todos, hasta por el hombre, perdón la criatura a quien amaba, ella habría regresado contigo? Me gustaría pensar que lo haría tan solo por el miedo de que la mataras. "

"¿Por qué me dijiste que ella se suicidó?"

"Para protegerte querido Rumple. Si tu creías que estaba muerta, ibas a seguir con tu vida resignado, de lo contrario, ibas a estar abatido suspirando por la virgencita".

Regina se levantó de la cama y continuó. "Pero puede que tengas razón, que no debí haberte mentido, así habrías ido tras ella y tendrías que... La elección de su amor o tu poder es difícil, ya que no puedes tener ambas cosas... si no te hubiese mentido y hubieses seguido con ella, estoy segura de que habría llegado a besarte y te hubiese convertido en un hombre común. "

Regina sonrió. "Un hombre común. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que fueras un hombre común y corriente? Tomaría años tener mi venganza, poco a poco, todos los días, en cada forma me vengaría. Debo admitir que era mi intención original, pero te resististe y elegiste el poder sobre el amor. Tal es la suerte de la guerra y el amor".

Ella se inclinó hacia él, "¿No ves que te ayudé?"

"¿Me ayudaste? ¡Debes haber estado ensayando esta mierda hace mucho tiempo! Cada paso que has tomado ha sido para causarme dolor, para derribarme. Diciéndome que Belle había muerto, ese ha sido uno de los mayores tormentos de mi vida, pensé que era en parte responsable. Como has dicho, ¿por qué nadie la quería después de que ella había estado conmigo? Tomé mi ira contra su padre injustamente y aquí, podrías haber sido mi amiga, me podrías haber dicho todo. Ahora no te puedo perdonar. "

"Bueno, entonces, ve por ella," replicó Regina. "Estoy segura de que puedes obtener el permiso de papá, puedes establecer que una enfermera la acompañe todos los días. Ponla en una de las habitaciones de tu casa. Sácala al parque para un picnic una vez a la semana".

"Voy a hacer lo que creo que es mejor para Belle. Pero," él paró. "Todavía tengo que decidir qué hacer contigo. Haz cruzado la línea de nuevo y no puedo dejar que esto quede impune".

Regina fue cautelosa, no lo había visto tan enojado. Ahora que él no estaba, por decirlo así, no dudaría en usar el poder que tenía. Sin embargo, ella se tranquilizó, sus poderes mágicos ya no estaban y, ahora en este mundo, estaba limitado aún más.

"Rumplestiltskin había estado mudo e impotente en este mundo, pero ahora que has insistido, lo dejaré salir..." se puso de pie e hizo un gesto, agitando una mano en el aire en un gesto más propio de su homólogo en la tierra de las hadas. Dio su aguda carcajada antes de continuar. "Ahora, sé que estás pensando que mis poderes aquí van a ser muy limitados, un pálido reflejo de lo que una vez fui capaz de hacer."

Y continuó: "Ahora", explicó, "la magia requiere algo de esfuerzo. Pero sigo siendo capaz de esto", y con las dos manos levantadas chasqueó los dedos y Regina se convirtió en una rata. "Creo que esta fue su última transformación de su elección. Ahora podría salir y dejarte así, pero con nuestro nuevo comisario en la ciudad, si desaparecieras, bueno ella me podría detener por sospecha de tu muerte y no quiero correr el riesgo de ir a prisión por tu muerte ". La rata siseó y se acercó a Gold. Él la empujó con su bastón. "No voy a correr el riesgo de que me muerdas Regina. Estoy seguro de que eres venenosa".

Dejó el bastón a un lado, chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y Regina ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo, ella rápidamente se enderezó y se sacudió.

"Rumple, cariño, por favor..." Ella trató de enderezarse, pero Gold había cogido el bastón y lo sostuvo sobre ella.

"Quédate ahí, por el momento, querida. Creo que me vas a escuchar mejor si estás de rodillas." Regina lo miró a regañadientes desde el suelo, estaba temblando por el miedo o la ira, o por ambos. "Vas a portarte bien. No quiero una sola brizna de problemas de ti."

Regina levantó la mano como si fuera a atacarlo, pero luego la bajó.

Gold se rió. "No estás lista para confrontarme, tus poderes no son rivales para mí. ¿Te acuerdas? Tengo tantas maneras de castigarte y ahora que sabes que no he olvidado nada, no dudé en venir a ti. "

Él se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. "Querida, no hay nadie que te ame y nunca lo habrá. Pero hay alguien a que amas..." Se quedó muy cerca de ella, cara a cara. "Y yo voy a alejarlo de ti, vas a perder tu hijo Henry. Vas a perderlo. No hoy, no mañana, pero pronto. Disfruta del tiempo con él. "

Tomándola fuertemente la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la boca." No vas a interferir entre Margie-Belle y yo, no vas a interferir entre la Srta. Swan y yo. Tengo tantas maneras en las que puedo castigarte, paralizarte, matarte, así que te comportarás ¿verdad, querida? "

Regina estaba furiosa, pero no confiaba en sí misma para tratar de tomar venganza ahora mismo. Ella lo había empujado a revelarse y había conseguido más de lo que esperaba; lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no iba a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto o cualquier desafío de ella ahora mismo. Pero también sabía que tarde o temprano se distraería por una de sus putitas o una de sus muchas "ofertas" y ahí si ella tendría su oportunidad.

Ella bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera derrotada, hizo temblar el labio como si dijera un sincero lo siento. "No voy a interferir, lo prometo", dijo con un hilo de voz dulce. "Rumple" susurró mientras le tocaba el brazo acariciándolo suavemente. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Te he echado de menos."

Él se quedó perplejo momentáneamente. "Regina, ¿He de entender que a pesar de que acabo de golpearte, mágicamente hablando, estas sugiriendo que ... que ..."

"Sabes lo bien que la pasamos cuando estamos juntos", insistió. "¿Te acuerdas de algunas de las cosas que solía hacer por ti, algunas de las cosas que hiciste para mí?" Gold soltó una risa aguda, ella en realidad se veía vulnerable y muy deliciosa.

Gold vaciló, habían pasado algunos buenos momentos juntos. No era imposible que ellos, en algún momento en el tiempo, se convirtiesen de nuevo en aliados o amantes y Regina era absolutamente preciosa, con su pelo oscuro revuelto y su camisón revelando sus generosos pechos.

Pero él negó con la cabeza. "De hecho, puedo estar desarrollando escrúpulos." Él se apartó de ella, "Tal vez en otro momento, querida. Todavía estoy bastante cabreado contigo y estoy pensando en un "nido de víboras" cuando miro a la cama." Sonrió y emprendió el camino hacia la salida.

_Había valido la pena. A pesar de su magia y todo su poder, Gold seguía siendo un hombre y, como cualquier hombre, a veces podría dejarse llevar por su instinto sexual. No había funcionado esta vez, pero habrá otros momentos. Emma Swan no era lo suficientemente fascinante como para mantener a alguien como Rumplestiltskin interesado por mucho tiempo._


	21. Capítulo XXI

**!Felices fiestas!  
Espero que todos tengan una muy Feliz Navidad :)**

* * *

**Planes para el futuro**

_Él había dado este paso con una atención considerable. Había algo, casi podía ver lo que era, sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a necesitar a Emma para lograrlo._

_Era fácil: Henry fue la clave con Regina y a su vez, Henry era la clave de su encantadora madre, la Srta. Swan; Si tenía a uno, tenía al otro. Con Henry, podría hacer que Emma se comprometiera a todo, incluyendo al matrimonio. Pero, ¿debía casarse con ella?_

_Podría ser agradable y tal vez, cuando se rompiera la maldición. . . lo sería aún mejor. Pero él no lo sabía y no quería hacer ningún trato todavía, no sin saber que le deparaba._

Abrió la puerta de la mazmorra con cautela, preparándose por si le ella le lanzara algún objeto. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de ver que Emma estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, luego se levantó con calma y en silencio para salir de la habitación.

"Todo salió muy bien", dijo Gold con cautela. "¿Vamos a ir a buscar el desayuno?" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cree que voy a seguir teniendo algo con usted después de esto? No puedo tolerarle más." Hablaba en voz baja pero la ira estaba allí, había dejado de tratarlo de tu. "Tengo que recoger mis cosas, salir de su casa, poner fin a este compromiso estúpido y así no tener absolutamente nada que ver con usted." Evitaba el contacto visual con él.

"Puedes hacerlo, pero no lo harás."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo voy a ayudarte a volver con Henry."

Ella se detuvo: "!Eres el diablo!" Él había sabido exactamente qué decir, lo único que podía alcanzarla, lo único que le podía afectar. Esto era como una puñalada al corazón. "Volver con Henry. ¿Cree que puede hacer eso?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella vaciló, la promesa de devolverle a su hijo era abrumadora para su juicio, su buen sentido, su ira inmediata. Un pacto con el diablo, eso era lo que estaba viendo. ¿Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio? "Bueno, me voy a mudar fuera del dormitorio y no quiero que me traiga a esta habitación nunca más en la vida."

"Por supuesto que no. Podrás elegir una de las habitaciones vacías." Dijo asintiendo.

Emma suspiró, cerró los ojos y con eso consiguió calmarse. Ya con cabeza fría volvió a tratar a Gold de manera amigable, pero aun necesitaba algo:

"¿Me prometes que nunca vas hacer nada por el estilo de encerrarme en una habitación durante la noche, otra vez?"

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo", dijo él.

"Prométemelo hijo de puta, promételo" insistió.

Él sonrió, "Te prometo que nunca te dejaré encerrada aquí durante la noche, otra vez."

"Cualquier habitación", insistió.

"Te prometo que nunca te dejaré encerrada en esta habitación, ni en ninguna habitación de esta casa durante la noche, otra vez."

Eso le bastaba, Emma siguió escaleras arriba con Gold a su lado.

"¿No te parece la situación un poco caliente?", le preguntó.

Ella se detuvo. "Eres un cabrón enfermo. No, yo no lo encuentro un poco caliente estar encerrada en un calabozo".

"Debí haberte quitado la ropa antes dejarte allí."

"¿Estás loco?"

"No, en absoluto, he estado rodeado de mujeres mandonas como para saber que, de vez en cuando, ser dominado es muy estimulante para ellas".

"Bueno, no en esta ocasión pervertido. Me muero de hambre y mi vestido nuevo está todo arrugado. Tenía miedo de que si algo te pasaba y nadie sabía dónde estaba encerrada, iba a morir allí abajo. "

"Si la Srta. Swan dejara de intervenir en mis cosas, no tendría que hacer este tipo de cosas".

Ella se volvió hacia él. "No, esto no fue culpa mía y no puedes manejar los problemas así."

Estaba sorprendido, aturdido aún. Después de que ella cambiara el vestido arrugado por sus pantalones vaqueros, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero, se dispuso a desayunar con él. Estaba ahora armada y llevaba su radio teléfono. "Me lo debes a lo grande, quiero el desayuno más caro que tengan, panqueques, huevos, salchichas, avena, tostadas, café, zumo de naranja, leche."

Emma comió con apetito y gusto, mientras él tomó café y tostadas.

"¿Dijiste que todo estuvo bien con Regina?" por fin se detuvo entre bocado y bocado para preguntarle sobre la noche anterior.

"Bien en la medida en que van las cosas." Como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, Gold compartió sus planes para Marjorie francés:

"Yo preferiría tenerla en la casa, pero creo que causaría chismes y sería muy difícil de explicar, sobre todo con el hecho de que tengo novia en estos momentos." Él le guiñó un ojo y continuó "No quiero que nadie se entere que soy su benefactor, si hay una recuperación, no quiero que los demás sepan que Margie ha estado con nosotros. Tengo una pequeña casa cerca de la ciudad en la que puedo mantenerla con el personal de enfermería y le dejaré la habitación en la que haya mucha luz y en la que pueda ver las estrellas y el sol, no un sótano ni cualquier habitación de arriba. Quiero que el viejo doctor de la ciudad la atienda para que revise su medicación y trabaje en un plan de tratamiento, confío en su juicio más que otros. No sé si me querrá ver, no sé si será una buena idea; No estoy esperando obtener ningún tipo de relación marital con ella.

Era demasiado tarde para eso, él y Belle nunca serían capaces de estar juntos, de tener un futuro juntos. Tenía que ayudarla a sanar, acompañarla en su recuperación y después esperar a que ella encontrara a alguien más, alguien mejor que él.

Emma negó con la cabeza: "Todo esto es para aliviar tu conciencia de lo que pasó con otra chica."

"Sí, ayuda, ayuda mucho".

"¿Qué dijo la rata sobre lo que estabas haciendo?"

Gold miró fijamente a Emma casi atraganatandose con el café al escuchar cómo había llamado Emma a Regina. "Srta. Swan puedes ser más intuitiva de lo que pensaba, pues digamos que Regina silbaba y escupía, pero estuvo de acuerdo con las cosas. Ahora mismo, creo que me las he arreglado para que ella retrocediera un poco; piensa que voy a llevarme a Henry lejos de ella. "

"¿Y por qué iba a pensar eso?"

"Porque eso es lo que le dije que iba a hacer. Vamos a trabajar en esto juntos, le quitaremos a Henry."

Emma seguía negando con la cabeza. "Sé que dijiste eso, pero no sé, la adopción fue limpia, no pasó nada anormal. Renuncié a todos mis derechos y tú no puedes cambiar eso por arte de magia."

"Oh, pues te sorprenderás de lo que puedo hacer", él le dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas. "Yo estaba involucrado en el manejo de la adopción, recuerda, el papeleo se pierde y uno nuevo se encontró."

"No hay nada ilegal", advirtió Emma.

"Señorita Swan, ¿cómo puedes ser a tu edad alguien tan moral?", le preguntó. No esperó respuesta a eso, se echó hacia atrás y dijo vacilante: "Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione, necesitamos continuar con el compromiso y los arreglos."

"Bueno, después de anoche, ya no estoy tan segura. No puedo confiar en ti."

"Quédate conmigo por Henry"

Emma suspiró. Gold seguía girando el cuchillo que antes había apuñalado en su corazón. "Está bien, tal vez podamos continuar con esto."

"Tenemos un acuerdo entonces", parecía bastante satisfecho. "¿Cualquier idea acerca de un posible embarazo?", preguntó de improvisto.

"No, no estoy preocupada todavía. Es que ha sido un par de días, hay tiempo de sobra."

"Yo estaría bien con un bebé, ya lo sabes, pero me permitiría insistir en seguir adelante con el matrimonio."

"¿Lo harías? Yo no sé, no comparto eso de casarse en esas circunstancias."

"¿Sería tan malo estar casado conmigo, señorita Swan? Ya sé que no te caigo bien y que no confías en mí, pero por lo general nos llevamos bien, nos respetamos mutuamente, tenemos sexo excelente."

"Pero no nos amamos", observó Emma

"No, pero tal vez eso pueda venir después."

"Tal vez, entonces tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que venga antes de casarnos", respondió Emma.

"Tal vez, pero de inmediato quiero organizar una excursión de un día a Boston, quiero que vayas a uno de los salones de bodas más prestigiosos y que elijas el vestido más hermoso que puedas encontrar. El dinero no es problema, $20.000, que demonios $50.000 lo que sea. Quiero que compres un vestido para una princesa. Me gustaría que llevaras a Regina contigo, ya que a pesar de sus defectos tiene un gusto excelente y ella se asegurará de que tengas el vestido más caro en la tienda si sabe que yo lo pagaré y a Mary Margaret también, ella estará segura de que tengas un vestido para una princesa" _y es tu madre, después de todo, una chica debe tener a su madre con ella en este momento tan importante._

" Incluso si no terminamos casándonos, tendrás un vestido para cualquier príncipe que cabalgue en su caballo blanco y te lleve con él. Cualquier vestido que encuentres será tuyo. "

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso. ¿Y quién podría gastar $ 50.000 en un vestido?"

"Puedo y tú lo usaras. Considéralo un gracias por ayudarme con Margie y por permanecer conmigo después de que te he encerrado durante la noche." Dejó un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa y se levantó para irse. Él se inclinó y le susurró: "¿Y estas pensando en cómo te desvestí esa noche antes de que te encerrara?

"Vete", le espetó ella. Él era un hombre imposible y arrogante._ Y maldita sea, si lo estaba haciendo._


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Plan: Vestido de novia**

"¿Cómo va el compromiso, comisaria?" dijo Regina cuando había llegado a la comisaria. Emma se sentía extraña teniendo a Regina en frente, sabiendo lo que Gold había hecho en esa visita y quién sabe qué-había pasado entre los dos. No hubo contusiones evidentes ni nada que indicara que la había golpeado.

"Bastante bien, él quiere que vaya a Boston a elegir un vestido. Me sugirió que fuera con usted y con Mary Margaret." respondió Emma. "¿Preparada para un viaje de compras?" Emma estaba esperanzada en que Regina se negara.

Regina lo consideró, sabiendo muy bien que especialmente en este momento, cualquier "sugerencia" de Gold era una orden. "Bueno, si él lo sugiere, me encantaría ir. Me gustaría estar segura de que usted tiene un vestido que le golpeó con fuerza sus finanzas."

"Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo Gold, dijo que Mary Margaret optaría por un vestido para una princesa."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque le diré de antemano que ella no es una de mis personas favoritas. Seguiré adelante y obtendré una cita en un buen almacén y después las tres nos dirigiremos a Boston", coincidió Regina.

"¿Habla en serio?".

"Por supuesto, me vendría bien alejarme de la ciudad por un día. ¿Le ha dado un presupuesto para el vestido?"

"Dijo de $ 20.000 a $ 50.000."

"Excelente, tendremos mucho que hacer." Regina se sentó frente a Emma. "Usted sabe, que yo no apruebo su relación con Gold, he tratado de advertirle sobre él. Tarde o temprano usted despertará y encontrará que ha dormido con un duende, descubrirá algunas cosas acerca de lo difícil que es vivir con él, se lo puedo prometer. Pero le daré esto, puede ser extraordinariamente generoso y," ella bajó su voz, "él es un excelente amante ".

Emma se preguntó de nuevo _si el sexo había formado parte del acuerdo entre Gold y Regina anoche_, pero se limitó a sonreír. "Él me había contado un poco de la historia de ustedes dos."

"¿Le contó que mi primera vez con él había sido cuando yo tenía sólo dieciséis años y era virgen? Probablemente pasó por alto esa parte." Dijo Regina sarcásticamente. "Hoy en día, nos gustaría enviarlo a la cárcel por lo que hizo entonces, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora me parece haber sobrevivido a eso".

Emma no respondió. Ella no sabía eso, sabía que Regina estaba tratando de molestarla _y estaba consiguiéndolo. Ahora tendría que esperar ese largo viaje a Boston con la perra. __Gracias Gold._


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Viaje hacia Boston**

Una semana después, por la mañana temprano, Emma había aparcado su coche en la casa de empeño. Como era de esperarse Gold estaba allí ocupándose de unas facturas, apenas Emma entró dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, ella le dijo: "He visitado a Marjorie. Doc está reduciendo lentamente su medicamento, al parecer, ella estaba en una constante sobredosis de Thorazine que la hacía entrar en un estado de ausencia. Él piensa que ella se beneficiaría de hablar con Archie y va a permitir que pongas todo en marcha, Archie tendrá que ir a la casa a verla, ella no está lista para salir y estar con la gente todavía ¿No has ido a verla todavía? "

Él negó con la cabeza, no sabía si podía manejarlo. "No, no sé si verme ahora mismo la ayudaría. Te agradezco que la vieras por mí."

"Bueno, eso fue fácil de hacer, sin embargo me vas a deber más por este viaje por el vestido de novia. No estoy tan segura de que esto debería contar como el favor que sigues recordándome te debo, pero no estoy esperando eso".

"Eres una mujer fascinante señorita Swan. La mayoría de las mujeres tienen un presupuesto prácticamente limitado para comprar un vestido de novia, en cambio tu... Aunque no se enamoren del novio o de la idea de ser una novia, la ilusión de gastar el dinero de otro las hace feliz. Pero contigo no sucede eso. "

"Bueno, en realidad si quisiera estar completamente feliz tendría que conseguir casarme con alguien que amase y no tendría que pasar el día con Regina".

¿Estaba riéndose de ella? "Tal vez. No, esto no cuenta como el favor que me debes, te dejaré saber cuándo llegue el momento para que me pagues".

Gold hablaba con gracia siempre que la amenazaba, pero Emma reprimió las ganas de temblar.

La cita era esa mañana en un salón exclusivo de bodas en Boston, las conexiones de Gold habían acelerado el proceso para conseguir cita. Las iba a acompañar Zorie, quien inicialmente había rechazado la invitación, pero después había aceptado a regañadientes. Regina estaba conduciendo en su coche de lujo, Gold había aceptado hacerse cargo de Henry por el día, algo con lo que Henry no había estado de acuerdo, pero su otra opción era ir con su madre mientras se probaba vestidos de novia, así que prefirió la primera opción más que la primera.

Tanto Regina y Emma le habían asegurado que iba a tener un momento interesante con Gold, quien probablemente le permitía hurgar en su tienda.

Gold estaba afuera con el niño a su lado, sentía una extraña sensación, miró a Emma caminar hasta el coche bruscamente y la vio con una luz diferente. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, con un aura de poder a su alrededor; se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo como si estuviera en Fairyland. Lo que había sido una mera noción informal era ahora una percepción de gran alcance y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Emma tenía una extraña sensación al ver a Henry y a Gold juntos, los dos tenían la misma postura, la misma forma de cara, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma sonrisa torcida y los dos tenían la misma mente tortuosa e inteligente. Ella casi dejó de respirar.

Tanto Gold como Henry sonrieron y saludaron con la mano antes de retirarse. Gold se quedó un momento considerando la situación: Cuatro de las mujeres más bellas de la ciudad, a todas en un momento u otro las había besado y con tres ya se había acostado. A pesar de todos los problemas, en muchos sentidos la vida era buena.

"Henry," se dirigió al niño en cuanto el coche se perdió de vista. "Van a estar bien, siempre y cuando tu madre esté con ellos. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, no me imagino que algo terrible vaya a pasarles."

"No te gusto¿verdad?" dijo Gold directamente.

"No señor, usted me da un poco de miedo", admitió Henry.

Gold se encogió de hombros. "Sí, me han dicho eso. Sabes que no estoy tratando de hacerle daño a la Srta. Swan. Ella realmente me gusta y mucho."

"¿Va a casarse con ella?"

Gold sonrió y dijo sinceramente, "Creo que sí".

Henry hizo una mueca. "¿Así que será mi padrastro?"

"Así es", coincidió Gold. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. "¿Quieres ir por un helado?" –le preguntó a Henry abruptamente.

Henry se encogió de hombros, una imitación casi perfecta de lo que Gold acababa de hacer. "Por supuesto".


	24. Capítulo XXIV

******Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff. La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Una muestra bucal**

Emma durante el largo viaje a Boston habló sobre Henry, sobre lo brillante que era y lo orgullosa que Regina debía estar de él. Trató de hacer que la pregunta sonara casual, "Regina, sé que Gold fue el que asesoró la adopción y quien realmente trajo a Henry de Arizona hasta Storybrooke, estoy sorprendida por los contactos que tiene. Pero ¿él dejo Storybrooke para iniciar el proceso o lo hizo desde ahí? "

Regina lo consideró pero respondió. "Él salió de la ciudad antes, había dicho que habían algunas cosas que eran mejor hacerlas en persona. Pero creo que todo lo demás se hizo desde Storybrooke".

"En verdad tiene buenas conexiones", reiteró Emma-. La respuesta de Regina en realidad la alarmó, quería preguntarle si había desaparecido nueve meses antes de que naciera el bebé. Esto era tan escalofriante, tan improbable, tan inquietante, tan inverosímil, pero ¿y si fuera verdad?

Emma recordó partes de lo que había pasado en su habitación después de la Noche de los incidentes hace diez años. Se había encontrado a sí misma sentada en su regazo en la mesa comiendo con el padre de Henry un tiramisú. Tendría que conseguir una muestra bucal para hacer la prueba de ADN con Gold y así sería capaz de poner la extraña sensación de incertidumbre a descanso.


	25. Capítulo XXV

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff. La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Volviendo de Boston**

Eran más de las nueve cuando las cuatro mujeres llegaron de Boston. A medida que se acercaban a la tienda de empeño para dejar a Emma y recoger a Henry, Emma pudo ver a Gold y a Henry sonriendo, parecían estar bien y felices.

Aunque fuese extraño, el viaje había estado bien. A pesar de que era consciente de que tres de las mujeres en el coche sabían que el compromiso era probablemente una farsa y a la otra no le importaba.

De todos modos Gold le dio a Emma un cálido abrazo y un beso rápido en la boca, como cualquier buen novio haría. Cuando Henry subió al carro de Regina, este los saludó con la mano y Gold le devolvió el saludo, eso había ido bien también, al parecer.

"Háblame de tu día. Quiero escucharlo todo", dijo mientras se alejaban del coche.

La voz de Emma mostraba que estaba tensa, dijo: "Estuvo bien, muy bien. ¿Qué tal tu día con Henry? Sé que él estaba ansioso por pasar tiempo contigo."

_Algo estaba pasando_. Gold empezó a cerrar la tienda mientras hablaba "Creo que ha ido bien, pero tendrás que preguntarle a Henry. Comimos helado, volvimos a la tienda y él hurgó por toda la tienda, quería que le mostrara cómo usar la rueca, le mostré y practicó un rato. Luego regresó y me preguntó un mínimo de diez preguntas sobre cada artículo de la tienda: "¿Qué era? "¿De dónde viene?" ¿Cuánto vale? y así sucesivamente. He sido interrogado por la policía con menor intensidad".

Emma estaba sonriendo, Gold la llevó de vuelta a su coche, el cual había aparcado en la esquina de la tienda temprano en el día y luego la llevó a casa.

Él continuó con su relato. "Vamos a ver, después nos fuimos al Restaurante para el almuerzo, ambos pedimos hamburguesas y ambos comimos patatas fritas con mostaza, tenemos gustos y hábitos muy parecidos. Luego él se comió un pastel de cereza para el postre, más tarde regresamos a la tienda; es muy inteligente, despachó un par de clientes, recordó cada cosa que yo le había dicho acerca de cada artículo y logró vender los artículos. Luego le enseñé a jugar cartas, me había percatado de que era astuto así que no me sorprendí cuando me venció en la primer ronda".

Ante la mirada perpleja de Emma, continuo "Es impresionante, me ganó con mucho ventaja en la primer ronda. Creo que programaré una cita de juego semanal con él".

Gold optó por no contarle a Emma sobre las preguntas que Henry le había hecho durante el juego de cartas:

_"¿Emma y usted van a tener un bebé?" Henry había hecho la pregunta bruscamente._

_"¿Qué?" Eso había tomado a Gold por sorpresa._

_Henry pacientemente repitió la pregunta. "¿Emma y usted van a tener un bebé?"_

_"Bueno, yo ... uh ... tal vez. No lo sé. Henry, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"_

_"Sé que mi mamá está viviendo en su casa ahora y parece que usted la besa mucho"._

_Gold sonrió. "Me gusta besar a tu madre Henry. Pero ella no me ha dicho que vaya a tener un bebé y un hombre espera a que la dama le dé ese tipo de noticias"._

_"Está bien", respondió Henry, al parecer satisfecho por el momento. "¿Sabe usted algo acerca de mi verdadero padre?"_

_Este era un territorio peligroso. "Creo que era un bombero", dijo vacilante._

_"Creo que Emma me dijo eso que para hacerme sentir mejor, pero no creo que sea cierto"._

_"Creo", habló Gold lentamente. "Creo que quieres que hable con tu madre acerca de esto."_

_"Creo que mi padre era alguien más, tal vez alguien malo, malvado, y ella piensa que no me va a agradar si me lo dice."_

_Gold se aclaró la garganta. "No lo sé, Henry. Tu madre no ha hablado de esto conmigo"._

Todo eso se lo había omitido a Emma, de todos modos continuó hablándole sobre el resto de su día con Henry: "Después cenamos espagueti. Volvimos a la tienda, hice la contabilidad y esperamos por ti. Parecía divertirse mientras estuvo conmigo".

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Gold y él estacionó el auto a un lado.

"Suena como que te divertiste con él," dijo ella.

"Fue diferente. No está mal." Consideró mientras Emma lo miraba expectante a que él admitiera la verdad. "Sí, me divertí". Emma entró en la casa y Gold detrás, él ya había hablado ahora le tocaba a ella. "Ahora, vamos a oír sobre lo que pasó en Boston."

Se sorprendió mucho cuando su auto-suficiente, competente, tranquila y serena señorita Swan echó a llorar. "Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida." Se dejó caer en él, sollozando.

Él la abrazó y suavemente la condujo a la sala de estar. "Sabía que Regina iba hacer o decir algo" su primer pensamiento fue a su némesis.

Sin dejar de llorar, Emma negó con la cabeza: "No, ella resultó ser muy agradable y muy servicial."

"¿No has encontrado el vestido? Sé que no siempre sucede en la primera vez."

Emma fue capaz de sentarse en el sofá y limpiándose la nariz con la mano, comenzó. "Encontramos un vestido. No fue fácil, la vendedora quería saber lo que tenía en mente y, ya sabes, yo no tengo nada en mente. Ella comenzó a decir y a clasificar los vestidos como sirena, una línea, vestido de fiesta; Yo no sabía qué diablos estaba hablando, le dije que quería algo largo y blanco. "

"Bueno, eso ciertamente sería reducirlo en un salón de vestido de novia", comentó secamente. Esta mujer tenía el sentido de la moda de un trozo de hilo dental.

"Sí. Bien, Regina y Zurie vinieron a mi rescate, comenzaron pidiendo cosas más específicas y la mujer volvió con unos vestidos que me hicieron probar. Al principio me ponía estos vestidos que a nadie le gustaba o sólo a una le gustaban, después de una hora, me probé algunos vestidos y a dos de ellas les gustaba pero otra los odiaba" Emma respiró y continuó "Debieron haber pasado más de dos horas, cuando encontré un vestido que me gustó, me sentí la mujer más bonita del lugar y entonces todo el grupo de acompañantes me dijeron que estaba hermosa, que parecía una princesa. Entonces, yo no podía creerlo cuando la diseñadora del vestido se acercó, estaba allí en la tienda y me dijo que yo era la mujer que tenía en mente cuando diseñó el vestido, que me veía como una princesa de hadas. Todos los vendedores se reunieron en torno a mí y dijeron que yo era una de las novias más hermosas que había visto en su vida e incluso otras novias me decían lo hermosa que estaba. Así que me dije, ok, elijo este".

"Eso no suena tan mal", dijo vacilante Gold.

Emma comenzó con una nueva tanda de lágrimas y le tomó un momento para calmarse lo suficiente como para continuar, Gold le proporcionó su propio pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz. "Entonces me dijeron que costaba cincuenta y dos mil dólares y yo… yo me desmayé allí mismo, fue muy vergonzoso. Me caí con todo ese tul color blanco" Emma agitó las manos para simular los metros de tela blanca suntuoso que había tenido a su alrededor. "Me pusieron a oler sales y me decían que esto sucedía todo el tiempo, pero la verdad no creo que lo hagan todo el tiempo. Regina me decía que no importaba, que yo debía tener el mejor vestido, Zurie me dijo que con ese vestido yo sería la novia más linda que Storybrooke había visto nunca y Mary Margaret se puso a llorar y dijo que era tan hermoso, que era el vestido perfecto para mí. "

"¿Así que lo compraste?"

Emma negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar. "Uh huh. Me quedé pensando que podría conseguir dos coches por el precio de ese vestido o podría dar un pago inicial de una casa. No podría gastarlo en algo que no voy a usar seguido, solo lo haría una vez, bueno supuestamente " Enterró la cabeza en su hombro, sollozando. "Tal vez nunca lo use. Esto no es un compromiso verdadero y realmente no me voy a casar y lo que cuesta ese vestido es demasiado dinero para una boda de mentira. "

Él se aferró a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en un intento por calmarla. Esta no era su típica Srta. Swan, no en absoluto. A pesar de que ella no era tan sensible, este era un claro factor de sospecha de un embarazo ¡Demonios! nadie sospecharía si vieran este comportamiento en ella.

Al verla así, decidió hacer algo simple, hizo que Emma se reclinara en el sofá hasta acostarla. Ella protestó débilmente, pero él no le hizo caso y le quitó los zapatos, hizo lo mismo con los suyos y se acostó a su lado mirándola fijamente.

No había tenido la intención de hacer más nada con ella, sólo quería consolarla, pero ella olía muy bien, como a vainilla. Gold empezó suavemente a besarle el cuello, ella sabía a vainilla también.

Por un momento sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con agua fría. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho acerca de él? -Que olía y sabía a canela- Ahora él estaba oliéndola e indiscutiblemente era vainilla, probablemente era su perfume, sí, sí, sólo su perfume.

Continuó besándola, sintiendo como ella también respondía con pequeños jadeos. Metió la mano bajo su camisa, y después de desabrochar su sostén comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, eso la hizo gemir. Gold le desabrochó los pantalones y pasó una mano por entre sus piernas, comenzó un suave masaje en la zona más íntima. Ella protestó de nuevo y trató de apartarle el brazo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y él persistió.

Él continuó besando a lo largo de la nuca y de su cuello, también lamio el lobillo de la oreja. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir su respuesta, un grito suave, ella temblando y sacudiéndose bajo su mano.

"Un momento princesa." Gold se levantó tirando de sus pantalones y su ropa interior con un solo movimiento. No había planeado que llegasen tan lejos o si no habría tenido un condón al alcance,

"No, por favor, ahora", susurró Emma. "Ahora".

_Maldita sea._ "Vas a sobrevivir querida." Él estaba preparado, deslizó los pantalones y las bragas con un suave tirón antes de posicionarse y entrar en ella, poseyéndola en un movimiento magistral, sintiéndola temblar la estrechó contra su pecho y se lanzó al éxtasis...

* * *

Era un poco más tarde, él todavía estaba aferrado a ella como si fuera la cosa más importante en su mundo.

"Eso fue muy bueno", susurró con miedo de romper el estado de ánimo. "Fue algo de improviso, no pensé que íbamos a llegar hasta esto, sólo pensé en consolarte un poco."

Emma soltó una risita. "Ha sido el mejor consuelo que he tenido. Debes pensar que soy una loca por como me perdí". Ella rodó sobre su estómago, se apoyó en los codos aun acostada sobre él y lo miró. "Sabes, sin embargo, esto fue diferente. Ésta es la primera vez que me sentí como si estuviera" haciendo el amor" en lugar de "tener sexo".

"¿De verdad?". Gold pensó que este era un buen momento para presionar por lo que él quería. "¿Por qué no nos casamos, ahora, hoy, mañana? Podemos obtener una licencia e ir a la corte, sin alboroto. Lo que queríamos."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo digo en serio. Vamos a terminar este compromiso, vamos a casarnos. Todavía podemos seguir adelante con la ceremonia formal pero la haremos más adelante, así puedes usar el vestido de princesa que viste. Pero vamos a casarnos ahora."

Emma estaba confundida. "No me quiero casar contigo. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

"Henry me preguntó si yo tenía la intención de casarme contigo y me sorprendí al decirle con determinación que sí. Luego, después de esto..., se siente bien. Emma, puedo hacerme cargo de ti, darte todo lo que quieres, lo que quieras. Somos muy compatibles".

Emma se sentó. "Pero todavía no me gustas y sigo sin confiar en ti. Igual tú, que no te gusta nadie y no confías en nadie. Pensé que habrías querido conseguir que yo firmara un acuerdo prenupcial al menos antes de proponerme matrimonio. "

Gold la miró y se aclaró la garganta. "De hecho, ya tengo el acuerdo prenupcial preparado. No me puedo resistir a un contrato". Él se sentó. "Creo que encontrarás que he sido muy generoso y he copado todas las posibilidades de pérdida." Él le sonrió. "No voy a presionar una respuesta de inmediato, pero la espero pronto".

Emma le dirigió una débil sonrisa. _Serias un buen abogado, ¿no es así? Bueno, necesito saber si eres el hijo de puta que es el padre de mi primer hijo y también si estoy embarazada._


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Apreciación**

A la tarde siguiente, Gold se encontró con una manada de niñas al entrar en la cueva de cristal. "¿Otra clase?"

Zurie rió. "Esta fue una clase de diseño y fabricación de joyas, a las chicas les gusta el trabajo con cristales y perlas." Ella se acercó para besarlo, pero él la detuvo.

"Tengo que decirte algunas cosas, Zurie. Se lo he propuesto a la Srta. Swan, ella lo está pensando."

Zurie lo consideró brevemente. "¿Crees que ella está embarazada verdad? Y si se lo propones antes de que ella te avise de su estado, no va a pensar que le pediste que se casara contigo sólo porque ella va a tener tu bebe, un hijo tuyo. Muy inteligente."

Gold sonrió, había una razón por la que le gustaba esta mujer. "Siempre he apreciado tu mente astuta, querida"

"¿Así que estoy en lo cierto?"

"Vamos a decir que este es un momento oportuno para continuar con mis planes y, querida, lo siento pero esto significa que no puedo verte íntimamente más".

"Por supuesto que no. La novia falsa no podría objetar, pero la esposa real si puede hacerlo. Entiendo". Zurie añadió, casi en voz baja, "No veo en ella lo que tu si ves."

"Es fácil verlo, querida. Las dos son como el agua, toma la forma del objeto donde se vierten, pero su sangre es caliente, mientras que la tuya es fría y se derrite cuando te toco,.. Ella arde, es caliente y ahora mismo necesito calor". Él extendió la mano y tocó deliberadamente el cristal azul que siempre llevaba al cuello. Ella se apartó de él, cautelosa.

"No voy a interponerme en tus planes. No le voy a decir o revelar algo acerca de nuestra historia, ya lo sabes, yo nunca haría algo que te desagrade," prometió.

Él la miró durante un largo momento. No tenía la menor duda de que _ella recordaba (ella había sido tan poderosa como la Reina de las Nieves que dudaba que su maldición pudiese haberle borrado completamente su memoria),_ pero no importaba tanto allá como acá, ella siempre era cooperativa con él. "Gracias, querida." Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su negocio. "También hay que cambiar la fecha de la ceremonia formal, será un evento de primavera".

Zurie dejó escapar el aliento. Ella no la había ofendido o atacado, respondió: "Absolutamente ¿Estás pensando en una ceremonia rápida y sencilla ahora, seguida por un servicio tradicional más tarde?"

"Exactamente, ya entiendes".

"Sí. Puedo decirte que no vas a querer perder ese vestido de novia tan espectacular, es increíble; realmente apropiado para una princesa. Está cubierto de cristales de Swarovski y eso elevó el precio. Puesto que tú estás pagando por ello, debes ser el que disfrute de la mujer que lo va llevar puesto. "

"La Señorita Swan me dijo que había sido un calvario".

Zurie rió. "He estado en varios de ellos. Su calvario fue relativamente fácil, lo que pasa es que ella no está acostumbrada a ir de compras. Habrás pensado que estábamos sacando las uñas contra ella pero no. Cuando se desmayó," Zurie se detuvo. "¿Ella te dijo que se desmayó?"

"Sí, ella dijo que fue cuando se enteró de cuanto costaba el vestido."

"Sí, claro. Mary Margaret y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, ambas estábamos pensando lo mismo. Regina, creo yo, era la única que consideraba que el precio era justo. Nos tocó llevar a Emma fuera e ir a comer y después ella comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor. "

"Gracias por cuidar de ella."

Zurie respondió: "Recibirás una factura, fui como planificador de la boda no como mejor amiga".

"Por supuesto" Estaba a punto de salir, pero vaciló. "Zurie, ¿por qué no has tenido un hijo? Hay suficientes hombres en Storybrooke que estarían encantados de ayudarte."

"¿Incluyéndote?"

"Tal vez en algún momento", admitió. "Pero ahora no, por supuesto."

Zurie miró hacia abajo, rompiendo el contacto visual. "Lo intenté, hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pude concebir. Pensé en ir a ti para ver si podrías ayudarme como lo hiciste con Regina, con una adopción, pero pensé que no me ayudarías."

Gold negó con la cabeza. "No querida."

"Ayudaste a Regina, sabiendo lo que era, lo que es. Pero no me ayudas, ¿verdad?"

"Sabiendo lo que fuiste, lo que eres querida, no, yo no te ayudaré. Lo siento."

"Entiendo, no me gusta, pero lo entiendo."

"Gracias Zurie". Mientras estaba de pie junto a la puerta le dijo, "Has sido una buena compañía para mi querida. Te echaré de menos, te deseo lo mejor".

* * *

La pesadilla llegó por primera vez después de la noche de la propuesta, Emma se encontraba en un hermoso vestido deambulando en un sótano oscuro, no un sótano, una caverna de algún tipo. Era húmedo y frío, se sentía asustada, muy asustada, pero no estaba segura de por qué.

Ella estaba buscando algo, a alguien, estaba tan asustada que sentía náuseas. Se despertó y se las arregló para llegar al baño a vomitar.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**El Baile**

En Fairyland se celebraba el matrimonio de Blancanieves y James. "Ahí está la feliz pareja", observó Rumplestiltskin en la galería. Estaba de pie junto a la Reina de las Nieves, resplandeciente en plata, azul y negro; él llevaba una versión blanquecina de sus pieles de animales y plumas habituales, además se había peinado el cabello.

Habían llegado la noche anterior y fiel a la palabra de James, le habían proporcionado una habitación para que pudieran estar juntos en la noche. Temprano al día siguiente, mucha gente había acudido a ver a la reina para darle las gracias, para darle regalos por haber salvado sus vidas, las vidas de sus familias. Ella jugaba con sus regalos como un niño.

"Nunca he tenido presentes antes", le dijo a Rumplestiltskin. "Esto es bueno".

James les mostró la ciudad y el castillo. La mayoría de la gente del pueblo se sentía impresionada por la visión de los dos, él con su piel dorada y verde con su ropa de cuero extraño y ella con su piel azul y plata igualmente curiosa y con su traje brillante. Hacían un par exótico y probablemente atraían más atención que la novia y el novio.

Ella estaba encantada por cada vista, cada actividad, pero también era tímida y le abrumaba tantas personas y lugares extraños. Se aferró a él y él no se opuso, después de todo ella era de una belleza extraordinaria y era su disfrute.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" había preguntado la Reina de las Nieves.

"En su casa, en la escuela, ayudando a sus familias en sus negocios", le respondió el duende, se dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. "Hemos hablado de esto. No puedes estar cerca de los niños."

Ella hizo un mohín. "Sólo quiero uno".

"Sí, pero sabemos lo que le sucede a cualquiera que elijas. Ningún niño". Él le advirtió.

Habían visto la boda desde la galería donde se podía ver todo. Rumplestiltskin sabía que James había proporcionado este lugar tanto para darles un punto de vista y para sacarlos del camino. Él no se opuso.

La Reina de las Nieves pensaba que le habían dado un asiento especial, le pareció que la novia era muy hermosa. "Me gusta el vestido blanco. Es como la nieve nueva. Voy a utilizar blanco todo el tiempo desde ahora, es muy bonito", le había susurrado a su compañero amante.

Después de la ceremonia se produjo la interrupción incómoda de la Reina Malvada. La Reina de las Nieves observaba con fascinación. "¿Por qué les dice lo que va a hacer con ellos? ¿Por qué no lo hace y ya?" le preguntó.

"Debido a que a mi querida Regina le gusta ser el centro de atención. Nada es sutil acerca de ella, en absoluto. Ella quiere temor y admiración".

"Tiene un poder muy interesante. El humo y, ¿cómo se llama? ¿La teletransportación?"

"Sí, ella tiene un poder interesante…" dijo.

La multitud se recuperó de la interrupción de Regina, siguieron con la celebración como si nada hubiera pasado. James había llevado a Blancanieves a la pista de baile e hizo el primer baile con ella. "Creo que es mi turno." Llevó a la Reina de las Nieves por las escaleras.

Tal como había sido instruido, James había proporcionado dos guardias para vigilar a la Reina mientras Rumplestiltskin bailara con Blancanieves. Él les advirtió severamente a los guardias "No dejen que los toque, no dejen que los bese,".

Por supuesto, Blancanieves no había sido feliz cuando le contaron acerca del pago a Rumplestiltskin por haberles ayudado con el cristal azul; pero lo había aceptado con cierta apariencia de fuerza y dignidad, como parte de su deber como reina.

"Es sólo un baile. Vamos a estar a la intemperie, él no intentaría nada en una gran multitud, ¿verdad?" le había dicho a James. En varias ocasiones, se dijo, "Es sólo un baile. Es sólo un baile." Sin embargo ella estaba temblando cuando lo vio al otro lado de la habitación caminando a la pista de baile para reclamarla.

Era hora del segundo baile. Como Rumplestiltskin se acercaba, la multitud se apartó, lo que le permitió llegar sin ningún problema al lado de la hermosa mujer. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, él se inclinó con gracia a la nueva novia. "Mi querida, de nuevo nos encontramos y en su boda. ¡Estás absolutamente encantadora." Le tomó la mano y la condujo hacia el centro de la pista. Nadie se unió a ellos, todos se quedaron de pie para ver a la extraña pareja.

Blancanieves se preguntó brevemente si él había conjurado un hechizo de encanto sobre ella, ya que no era tan malo como ella había pensado que sería. Era amable con su toque y, sorprendentemente, un excelente bailarín.

Bueno, tal vez él la abrazó para tenerla demasiado cerca y su mano estaba un poco baja en su parte trasera. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, como pozos profundos y se encontró cayendo en ellos. Él no habló con ella, sólo se movieron alrededor de la pista con la música.

Sentía que iban más rápido y más rápido, ella se dejó atrapar por el ritmo de la música. Se encontró con que se relajaba en los brazos de la criatura, casi como si estuviera en otro tiempo y lugar, casi como si estuviera soñando, flotando y volando.

Al final del baile, tenía los ojos medio cerrados, Rumplestiltskin con una mano le inclinó la cabeza y la besó profundamente, sabiendo y esperando a que James los separara. Blancanieves respondió a su beso, levantando la mano en el hombro para apoyarse. Ella sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse y sabía que él estaba apoyando su peso mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

"Eso no era parte del trato maldito duende" James había corrió hacia la pista de baile y a gritos apartó a Blancanieves. Ella volvió a caer en brazos de su marido, sacudiéndose para salir del estupor.

"Pero no pasa nada y he dejado todas las mejores partes para ti querido muchacho," y, con un dejo de sonrisa, Rumplestiltskin se inclinó ante el príncipe y Blancanieves.

"Es probable que se tenga que ir ahora", sugirió James con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Rumplestiltskin le hizo gracia. "De hecho, les doy las gracias por su hospitalidad. Voy a recoger a mi Reina y nos iremos." Se dio la vuelta, pero la Reina de las Nieves no estaba donde la había dejado. Se volvió hacia James. "Tus guardias están desaparecidos con mi Reina de las Nieves. Te lo advertí James."

Se requirió sólo una breve búsqueda, los dos guardias se encontraron, sentados con los rostros blancos hablando en voz baja.

Rumplestiltskin estaba disgustado. "Ella le dio un beso a cada uno, dos veces, una para adormecerlos con el frío, la segunda vez para colocarles los recuerdos adormecidos. Les dije que no la dejaran que los tocara. Diez minutos Príncipe ¡tu gente no podía manejarla por diez minutos! Fue tu idea traerla aquí. No me creías cuando te dije lo peligrosa que era. "

Hubo una búsqueda exhaustiva y, como Rumplestiltskin había predicho, la reina estaba con un niño, un joven que había estado observando lo que pudo de la boda desde un tejado. Estaba fascinado con la Reina, ella se dio la vuelta tan pronto como los guardias se acercaron, sonrió y se puso de pie, dejando al niño con calma.

Rumplestiltskin estaba enojado con ella. "Te había dicho que no te acercaras a ningún niño. Ya es bastante difícil para mí ir y venir entre estas personas sin hacerlas sentir terror. Nos vamos ahora."

"Yo no hacía más que hablar con el niño, Señor Oscuro. Los soldados se recuperarán con el tiempo, no ha pasado nada".

Él la miró, "¿Por qué todas las mujeres de mi vida son mentirosas?", se preguntó. "Yo sé que no es así, tus besos los dejarán así para siempre, los soldados no van a mejorar. En cuanto al niño... ya veremos." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y desaparecieron.

El muchacho los miraba. Él llevaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño cristal, pero en realidad era una astilla de cristal de espejo. Era un fragmento afilado y cuando él lo tocó se disolvió en su piel. Él murmuró: "Adiós señora. La buscaré en el invierno".

En su mente ella lo escuchó y dijo en voz baja "Adiós Kai, vendré por ti en el invierno".


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**************Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**La pesadilla otra vez**

Emma estaba teniendo el mismo sueño cada noche. Fue increíblemente real, las vistas, los sonidos, los sentidos táctiles, todo; Mismo vestido, misma caverna oscura, fría y húmeda. Buscando algo, alguien.

El miedo era tan fuerte que le hizo mal. Ella se dirigió a la parte trasera de la caverna y encontró una jaula ¿Estaba hecha de huesos de animales? Había algo ahí dentro, algo sabía que ella estaba allí, algo la estaba mirando. Ella se despertó de nuevo con el mal del estómago.

"¿Estás bien, princesa?" Gold la calmó tomando su cabello hacia atrás mientras ella vomitaba en el bote de basura en el baño de su dormitorio. En un momento mojó una toallita para ayudarle a limpiar su cara.

"Sí, fue ese terrible sueño otra vez. Tengo tanto miedo que me despierto enferma".

"¿Hubo algo distinto esta vez?" -preguntó, neutral, mientras le daba de comer algunas galletas saladas que había guardado para ella en el dormitorio después de la segunda vez que había despertado.

"Sí, esta vez pude sentir que había algo en el interior de la jaula y que eso sabía que yo estaba allí."

_¿Por qué estaba teniendo estos sueños ahora? ¿Era algún tipo de premonición para advertirle acerca de él? ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara lo suficientemente lejos para reconocer a la criatura en la jaula? ¿Reconocería a la criatura en la jaula?_

"Lo siento mucho. El sueño suena aterrador."

"No sé dónde va a terminar", resopló ella y se sonó la nariz con la toalla. "Gracias, para un tipo que tiene en hipoteca a un grupo de monjas, has sido condescendiente conmigo por lo que estoy pasando. Sé que me he convertido en este naufragio emocional recientemente, no sé lo que está pasando".

Él sonrió y le acarició el cabello. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? ¿Era justo que en el fondo de la negación, ella no tuviese ni idea? "Es una parte diferente de ti. Vulnerable, diría yo. No me importa, me gusta ser capaz de cuidar de ti." La besó en la frente.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, sus senos le dolían, también la espalda y ahora sólo quería dormir todo el tiempo. Tenía dos semanas de retraso y vomitaba cada mañana. Claro que los sueños horribles siempre eran una excusa, un pretexto, pero Gold tenía que ser idiota si no sospechaba lo que estaba pasando - _y el hombre no era un idiota_.

Emma había por fin comprado una prueba de embarazo, esperando a que no había nadie más en la farmacia, ni que la hubiesen visto (quería mantenerlo en secreto) y después en casa se obligó a hacerse la prueba. Allí estaba, dos líneas rosadas, arriba y abajo, dos. Maldita sea, maldito 15%.

Maldita sea, maldita sea.

Pensó que empezaría a llorar apenas supiera, pero extrañamente se sentía en paz. Otro bebé. Éste no lo iba a regalar, con este iba a ser capaz de cuidarlo y por lo menos sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el padre. Sentía que podía manejar esto.

Pero ahora algo más había sucedido.

Estaba sentada en su escritorio en la comisaria con un sobre en la mano. Los resultados de otras pruebas, ahora si sabría, casi con toda seguridad. Había tenido que enviar los resultados a la comisaria para no levantar sospechas.

Si era negativo, si el porcentaje era bajo, entonces podría poner fin a todas sus sospechas. Todo había sido sólo una idea tonta basada en extrañas observaciones circunstanciales. Era casi seguro que será negativo, iba a ser negativo.

Pero ¿y si fuera positivo? ¿Y si el porcentaje era alto? ¿Y si él era el padre? ¿Qué pasaría si? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ella respiró profundamente.

Abrió el sobre.

Leyó el informe.

Dejó el informe sobre el escritorio.

99,8%

_Maldita sea, Maldita sea, Maldita sea._

* * *

Emma había ido al encuentro con Gold para el desayuno como lo hacían todas las mañanas. No había razón para hacer algo diferente esta mañana, pero esta mañana había sido muy diferente.

"¿Estás lista para responder querida?" Él había estado haciéndole la misma pregunta cada mañana en el desayuno, durante la semana pasada.

"Tal vez", respondió Emma. "Dime cómo vas a quitarle a Henry a Regina, en primer lugar."

Gold sabía que algo pasaba. Emma estaba nerviosa. "Se requiere que el padre de su consentimiento para la adopción. No hay límite de tiempo."

"¿Así que vas a encontrar al padre de Henry y le obligaras a solicitar de nuevo Henry?"

"En esencia".

Emma se sentó un momento. "¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? He buscado al hombre durante casi diez años y no he tenido suerte y soy una profesional altamente motivada".

Gold casi sonrió. "He manejado una buena parte de la adopción como abogado y puedo tener acceso a cierta información que no eres capaz de conseguir."

Emma se sentó en silencio. Finalmente, después de un largo rato, metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó el informe que había recibido de la prueba de ADN. "Esto podría ayudar", ella se lo entregó a él.

Lo leyó en voz baja. "99,8%. Eso es bastante concluyente, este es el padre".

"Sí".

Gold se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a una ventana, atrayendo la atención de los otros comensales. Se quedó un momento mirando hacia afuera antes de regresar a la mesa. Hablaba en voz muy baja: "Debiste haber tomado la muestra para la prueba cuando estaba dormido. Felicidades, no me había dado cuenta de que podías ser tan... tan astuta. Dime, ¿qué te hizo pensar en mí? "

"Ustedes dos son muy parecidos, a veces piensan igual. Era una sensación extraña que me decía que eras tú."

"La intuición, entonces. Muy bien", era gratuito. "Debes tener preguntas y sé que las quieres hacer ahora, después me golpearas. Me he estado preparando para esta confrontación"

"¿Cómo es que lo sabías y yo no? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" -preguntó ella.

"Yo estaba considerando tomarnos una gran cantidad de alcohol y ahí si decírtelo."

"¿Era parte de uno de tus planes?"

"¿La verdad brutal señorita Swan?"Emma asintió y el hombre tomó aire para empezar a relatar su parte de aquella noche hace 10 años:

"Yo había ido a Phoenix en un viaje de negocios. Una noche, sentí la necesidad de algo de compañía femenina, podía haber llamado a una agencia discreta de compañía pero no tenia contactos en la ciudad, me fui a buscar en la calle. Su pequeño culo que se veía muy bien con su ropa interior de color rojo se acercó y saltó a la derecha en mi coche. Subiste al coche y luego fuimos por un par de bebidas y, sí, lo sé, estabas debajo de la edad legal para beber, probablemente por eso no te acuerdas de mí.

_Eso y el glamour que puse sobre ti_.

Negociamos un precio por tus "servicios"¸ tenia negocios que atender y te dejé una propina muy generosa por esa fantástica velada que me concediste; Había tenido la preocupación de que podría haber habido algún fallo de protección durante la noche, así que decidí llevar un control sobre ti, no te perdí la pista nunca.

Fue duro cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada, tenía que investigarte a fondo, me documenté bien sobre tu historia. Eres una chica inteligente y las malas elecciones comenzaron las negociaciones para conseguir el bebé y tuve que pagarte otra vez... muy bien. Por una vez utilizaste tu cerebro y utilizaste el dinero para enderezar tu vida. "

Hizo una pausa, Emma procesaba la información, él continuó: "Si no nos hubiéramos conocido, si no hubieses quedado embarazada, si no te hubiese pagado por el bebé, entonces me pregunto dónde estarías ahora. Cuando te conocí tenías poca educación y ninguna perspectiva de lo que querías en tu futuro, ni en tu vida. "

Emma se sentó en silencio. "Esto suena bien y es cierto. Pero puedo decir cuando la gente está mintiendo y en este momento, Gold lo estás haciendo".

"Entonces, vamos con la historia de Henry. Soy una criatura mágica que rastreó el hijo de dieciocho años de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul porque necesitaba tener una manera de que ella volviese aquí cuando tuviese veintiocho años para romper la maldición de la Reina Malvada.

Pensé en dejarla embarazada con un niño precoz, luego a ese niño, cuya maestra más tarde le daría un libro que contaba la historia de cuento de hadas de cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, el libro le causaría un estado psicótico en el que estuviese convencido de que vivimos en un universo paralelo. Él entonces localizaría a su madre e iría a por ella.

Bueno, esa sería la mejor manera de traerla de vuelta aquí; Todo es parte de un plan maestro. Ahora tú decides cuál de las dos historias tiene más sentido. "

"Oh mierda", Emma se frotó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Con qué fin. Emma? Sabía que me estabas buscando, pero no tenía más dinero. Yo, naturalmente, pensaba que ibas a tratar de chantajearme; cuando apareciste por primera vez en Storybrooke, estaba seguro de que habías dado con mi paradero.

Este tipo de cosas han sucedido antes, prominente hombre de negocios recibe una joven embarazada. Sé que tengo una reputación sórdida y la mayor parte está bien merecida, pero no quiero añadir que había conseguido embarazar una prostituta de dieciocho años.

No es algo de lo que estoy particularmente orgulloso, aunque creo que Henry es lo único rescatable de toda la situación ". Esperó un momento para dejar que sus palabras golpearan la mente de Emma" ¿Quieres seguir adelante y golpearme ahora? "

"Estoy pensando en dispararte. Nada serio, tal vez sólo una herida superficial."

"Ya tengo una pierna errante mujer. ¿Qué más se puede tomar de mí?"

Emma se sentó un momento y en voz baja le dijo: "Yo no era una puta y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie."

"Sí", contestó amablemente. "No me esperaba una mujer joven en el nuevo milenio que todavía fuese inocente. Nunca he entendido lo que estabas haciendo en la calle, sobre todo en ese barrio, era lógico que pensase que estabas vendiéndote."

"Chica inteligente, malas decisiones", repitió lo que había dicho antes. "Yo siempre había creído que el hombre que me había hecho aquella noche había entrado y salido de mi vida sin preocupación, sin cuidado. ¿Me estás diciendo que me has investigado, que nunca me perdiste el rastro y que hiciste lo que pudiste para arreglar las cosas? Esto es mucho para mí, esto cambia y es un sesgo totalmente diferente de las cosas. "Emma se secó los ojos. ¿Había estado llorando? Ella parecía excesivamente tranquila antes. "Así que, sí."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí, si esto me va a devolver a Henry, me casaré contigo. Yo no te quiero, estoy bastante segura de que no me quieres. Pero está bien." Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Así que con esta información, nosotros somos los padres biológicos. Yo renuncie a mis derechos, pero tú no lo hiciste."

Él no respondió de inmediato. "Señorita Swan, Emma, ¿estás segura? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no? No eres malo a la vista, tienes unos hermosos ojos, eres muy rico y como dijiste puedes cuidar de mí. Me compras cualquier cosa cuando quiero y normalmente eres bueno conmigo, me tratas mejor que a otros y tenemos sexo de una manera fenomenal. Te creo cuando dices que puedes devolverme a Henry, tal vez esta es mi manera de finalmente tener una familia y un hogar ".

"He tenido una familia y un hogar y perdí ambos, tu nunca has tenido ninguno de los dos, no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser para ti eso. Srta. Swan, por favor escúchame, quiero que esto funcione, "él le tomó la mano y la sostuvo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y puso la otra mano encima de la suya. "Yo también. Así que, como estaba diciendo, vamos al juzgado con esta información, nosotros somos los padres biológicos. Renuncié a mis derechos, pero tú no lo hiciste."

"Por supuesto, pero recuerda que firmaste los papeles renunciando a tus derechos bajo estrés y padecimiento", agregó. "Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Ves como si estamos casados, hace que nuestro caso sea aún más fuerte si lo hacemos contra una madre soltera? Vamos a ser generosos y a estar dispuestos a permitir las visitas de Regina, pero cuando Henry tenga catorce años, puede decidir si todavía quiere ver a Regina. "

_Eso siempre y cuando no se ha roto la maldición de Regina antes de eso._

"¿Así que vamos con el juez?"

"Estaba pensando en el juez con el que me presentaste para el acuerdo del pago de las facturas médicas de Moe French, perdonarle el préstamo a French podría ser un excelente punto de partida."

Emma tuvo una idea repentina. "¡Oh no! ¿cómo le digo a Henry que su padre es Lord Voldemort?

* * *

El mismo sueño, el hermoso vestido, la oscuridad, la caverna húmeda y fría. Estaba buscando algo, a alguien. La jaula, alguien estaba allí. ¿Por qué no huía de allí? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir adelante? Oyó que algo se movía, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver. Algo se acercó y la agarró.

Emma se despertó gritando.

Gold tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, "Emma, Emma, estás bien, estás conmigo. Estás a salvo." Tomó el cubo que había colocado a un lado de la cama para que ella vomitara.

"Esto fue lo peor", murmuró. "Algo se acercó y me agarró. Era una mano, pero no era humano. Era verde y con garras negras, no pude escapar."

"Pobre. Ahora estás a salvo, estás conmigo". Reiteró. "Tú estás conmigo". Él la meció y le habló con calma, consiguió calmarla acariciándola.

_Demasiado pronto, demasiado brusco. Tendría que ir más despacio._


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Un breve aplazamiento**

Habían acordado posponer cualquier ceremonia hasta que Emma hablara con Henry. Gold llamó a Regina y le preguntó si el muchacho podría ir a su tienda después de la escuela, también le hizo saber que él y Emma querían seguir adelante y casarse lo antes posible, pero Emma había querido hablar con Henry primero.

"¿Emma tiene idea de lo que está haciendo?" Le preguntó Regina a Gold.

"Ella parece estar contenta."

"En este momento tal vez. Sé lo agradable que puedes ser cuando quieres algo, ahora mismo eres todo azúcar y especias."

"Canela", dijo Gold.

"¿Qué?"

"Ella dice que tengo sabor a canela".

Regina cayó en cuenta y se echó a reír. "No lo había pensado antes, pero sí, así es; Eso debe ser parte de tu encanto extraordinario. Pero en serio, ¿has pensado en esto? ¿Qué sucederá si se da cuenta de lo que eres? ¿Qué sucederá si se enamora de ti? ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo? "

"Soy el Sr. Gold ahora y esto es bueno para mí Regina. Dile a Henry que venga a la tienda esta tarde", ordenó.

* * *

Henry tenía sus dudas al entrar en la tienda de Gold esa tarde, estaba menos receloso con el hombre con el que había pasado un día, pero seguía siendo cauteloso frente a él. Henry todavía no estaba seguro de Gold, sentía fuertemente que el hombre no era bueno.

Cuando vio a Emma, su rostro se iluminó. "Emma, mi madre dijo que encontraste el vestido más hermoso del mundo". Le dijo mientras entraban al cuarto de atrás de la tienda.

"Lo hice Henry y tu madre ayudó mucho", dijo Emma.

"¿Así que en realidad te vas a casar con el Sr. Gold?" su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"¿Qué piensas de él, desde ese día que pasaron juntos el día?"

"Es muy, muy inteligente y sabe un montón de cosas. Él está bien, pero es como si estuviera ocultando cosas. Realmente no sé quién es realmente, todavía no estoy seguro de que él está en el libro, pero no es común, no es igual a todos. Él es como un mago o algo así. "

Emma respiró hondo. "Henry, tengo algo que decirte, un secreto que quiero que sepas. Quiero que lo escuches de mí y no de nadie más."

"Mamá, si es que vas a tener un bebé, ya lo sé."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú y el Sr. Gold van a tener su bebé", dijo Henry.

Emma se quedó atónita. "De hecho, Henry, yo soy la única persona que sabe eso en estos momentos. Él no lo sabe".

"Pero es verdad, ¿no?"

Emma volvió a respirar hondo. "Sí, es verdad. Pero ese es un secreto muy grande. Tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle a Gold".

"Emma, tienes que decírselo muy pronto. Sólo soy un niño y si lo he descubierto..."

"Sí, tienes razón." Ella negó con la cabeza. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabía Henry? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? "Pero ese no es el secreto grande que tenía que compartirte."

"¿Hay otro?"

"Tú sabes que te dije que tu padre era un bombero que fue asesinado en su trabajo", comenzó Emma lentamente.

"Pero me dijiste eso para hacerme sentir mejor ¿no? Mi padre no era un bombero, ¿verdad?"

"Henry ¿cómo sabes esto?" -preguntó ella sin pensar.

"Viene a mí, Emma. Sólo sé las cosas que van a pasar. Es diferente que con el libro, puedo mirarlo y pensar a través de él. Pero otras cosas, bueno, a veces sólo las veo o las sé".

Emma no estaba segura de cómo responder. "Ok Henry, sabes que eres un poco diferente de la mayoría de la gente."

"Sí, el Dr. Hopper siempre me dice eso. Pero yo le dije que Ashley Boyd tendría una niña y eso pasó y han habido un montón de cosas que pasaron también. Él dice que tal vez es un don que tengo, un regalo."

"Tal vez." Esto fue desconcertante ¿Cuál fue la palabra que Gold había usado? Ah, sí, Henry era intuitivo. Tal vez Henry era muy, muy, muy intuitivo.

Cuando Emma no dijo nada, Henry continuó la conversación. "Emma, vas a decirme lo de mi papá, que no era un bombero y que lo hiciste para hacerme sentir mejor."

Emma continuó. "Sí, tienes razón, me lo inventé para que te sintieras mejor. Lo siento. No debí haberte mentido aunque fuera por una buena razón".

"¿Vas a decirme quien es mi verdadero padre?" -Preguntó Henry.

"Voy a intentarlo, pero se trata de una complicada historia de adultos y no estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma y de lo que hice".

"Emma, ¿quieres que te diga lo que vas a decir?" -Preguntó Henry.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Esto era tan injusto para Henry.

"Después de pasar el día con él, comencé a preguntarme si el señor Gold podría ser mi padre. ¿Es verdad Emma? ¿Él es mi papá?" Henry estaba preocupado pero no histérico.

"Henry, nos ha tomado un tiempo poner todas las piezas juntas, pero," ella tomó otro profundo suspiro. "Sí, el señor Gold es tu padre".

Henry hizo una mueca. "Emma ¿estás segura, realmente segura?"

"Estoy muy segura Henry y él quiere ser parte de tu vida también."

Henry luego le pidió algo inesperado: "Entonces, ¿puedo hablar con él? Sólo él y yo"

Esto fue inesperado. "Seguro", respondió ella, "Deja que lo llame."

Gold estaba en la recepción cuando Emma llegó a buscarlo. "Él quiere hablar contigo a solas."

Gold entró en el cuarto de atrás y se sentó, "¿Y bien?" – le preguntó a Henry.

"Emma me dijo que usted es mi verdadero padre."

"Sí, estamos 99,8% seguro. Ambos hicimos la prueba". Dijo Gold.

"¿Esto me hace malo también?" -Preguntó Henry.

"Espero que no Henry. Espero que tengas suficiente de tu madre en ti para que puedas tomar buenas decisiones. ¿Te ha dicho que voy a tratar de conseguir la custodia para que puedas vivir con Emma y conmigo?"

A Henry se le iluminó el rostro. "Regina no va a dejar que suceda."

"Tengo maneras de manejar a tu madre Henry. No voy a prometer nada, pero hay esperanza, especialmente una vez que Emma y yo nos casemos será más fácil pedir la custodia. Estoy tratando de que nos casemos pronto ¿Estarás bien con eso? "

"Creo que sí. No creo que vaya a lastimar Emma, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Henry.

"No tengo la intención de lastimarla", respondió Gold. "Me gusta Emma y mucho" le sonrió a Henry." Y tú también me gustas. "

"No estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti", dijo Henry con honestidad, era la primera vez que no trataba de usted al hombre que ahora sabia, era su padre. "¿Me dirás quién eres en realidad?"

Gold miró a su hijo durante un largo rato. "Eso lo tiene que averiguar tu madre, Henry."

* * *

Emma estaba esperando el sueño otra vez. Había tratado de prepararse, no debía asustarse, era sólo un sueño y ella tenía el control.

Estaba en la caverna de nuevo. Se acercó a la jaula esperando que la mano llegara, respiró profundamente, estaba temblando y sudando pero determinó que las cosas serían diferentes ahora.

Se dirigió hacia la criatura en el interior de la jaula, "¿Quién eres?"

"Alguien que ya conoces princesa Emma", fue la respuesta.

"¿Quiere herirme?"

"No, princesa Emma. Quiero que me ayudes."

"¿Por qué debo ayudarle?"

"Tú me conoces, princesa. Te preocupas por mí ¿Quieres ayudarme?".

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Todavía no, todavía no."

Esta vez se despertó, con náuseas, pero no aterrorizada.


	30. Capítulo XXX

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**El contrato y la boda**

En el desayuno, Emma le había insistido en obtener una copia del contrato prenupcial para leerlo con más detenimiento antes de que ella lo firmara.

"¡Por supuesto que quiero que lo leas antes de firmarlo! ¿Por qué pensarías que iba hacer que firmaras un contrato sin que tú lo hayas leído línea por línea, palabra por palabra? Te aseguro que es un contrato el cual cubre todas las salidas, si debemos separarnos no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, quedarás con una buena parte para que vivas sin problemas. La custodia de los hijos ha sido abordada con justicia."

Emma giró los ojos. "Tengo experiencia con hipotecas y eso me ha enseñado que la mayoría de contratos en los que hay bienes o dinero de por medio siempre queda una de las partes en desventaja ¿Por qué debo creer que no hay nada en este contrato que no va a funcionar en mi contra?"

"Debido a que vas a ser mi esposa y esta relación merece un respeto mutuo. No voy a hacer trampa o aprovecharme de ti."

Esta vez Emma lo miró fijamente. "¿Me estás diciendo que si el matrimonio fracasa no me tendré que preocupar, que no tendrás ninguna mala voluntad conmigo? ¿Como si no fueras un coleccionista de discordias? Eres alguien quien guarda rencor y que espera el momento adecuado para tomar venganza"

"Me hieres querida. Te lo digo, este es un modelo de contrato justo y generoso."

"Ya veremos", respondió ella mientras comenzaba a leer.

Gold la vio leer y murmuró casi para sí mismo. "La mayoría de gente no lee los contratos. Ellos sólo firman, nunca leen la letra pequeña y siempre se sorprenden cuando el contrato entra en vigor."

Ella levantó la vista de su lectura "¿Estás diciendo algo?"

"La página dos, esa describe el subsidio que te daré", respondió.

Emma leyó la cantidad, los números saltaban hacia fuera del resto de la página. "¿Eso es por año?"

Gold delicadamente se aclaró la garganta. "Eso es por mes."

Emma casi escupió el café que acababa de beber. "¡Eso es demasiado! No me caso contigo por tu dinero."

Gold habló en voz muy baja: "No sabes cuánto dinero tengo. Te aseguro que esta prestación es insignificante".

Emma negó con la cabeza. "Sigue siendo demasiado, cámbialo a la mitad, mejor a la cuarta parte de esta cantidad."

Gold tuvo una visión repentina. "¿Te hace sentir incómoda que la gente pueda pensar que te estas casando por mi dinero? ¿Ellos no podían creer que es posible que lo haces por que tenga sentimientos por mí?"

"Yo sé porque me estoy casando contigo, no es por el dinero y tampoco lo es por cualquier sentimiento. Pero tienes razón, yo no quiero que la gente piense que me estoy casando contigo por tu dinero; Es por eso que me siento incómoda con esta cantidad. "

"Tendrás que aceptarlo señorita Swan, tú eres la madre de mi hijo. Si el matrimonio no funciona, quiero que nunca tengan que preocuparse por el dinero, quiero que nunca les falte nada".

Emma suspiró y siguió leyendo. Gold volvió a interrumpirla. "Página cuatro, es la sección de la custodia, creo que la encontrarás muy amistosa".

Emma leyó que la custodia física se dividía, pasarían tiempo con ella y con él; Pero Gold estaría a cargo de todos los gastos para la escuela, universidad, ropa, comida, todo lo demás que necesitara dinero. Emma no veía ninguna trampa.

"¿Dónde están las cláusulas de penalización?" -le preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya sabes, por ejemplo si te entrego a los niños diez minutos tarde tendré que pagar mil dólares o perder la visita siguiente."

Gold escuchó perfectamente cuando Emma dijo "los niños", pero mantuvo su rostro neutral. "No hay cláusulas de penalización, señorita Swan ¿Por qué eres tan suspicaz?"

"Porque te he visto actuar, yo no confío en ti. De alguna manera, cuando leo algo como esto, que parece tan sencillo, se me hace aún más alarmante ¿Cuál es la trampa?"

Gold respondió brevemente. "Oh, eso está en la página seis. Tendré derechos sobre tu cama cuando quiera y, por supuesto, despellejarás la piel de los niños que cazo".

Emma lo miró bruscamente. "Estás bromeando"

La página seis era acerca de los pasos para la renegociación de cualquier parte de este acuerdo, en dado caso ambas partes tendrían que estar en mutuo acuerdo para cambiar algo.

"Conserva esta copia", le dijo. Estaba sonriendo, se estaba riendo de ella. "Léelo tantas veces quieras y necesites ¿Por qué no le pides a alguno de tus amigos que lo lea? Una vez que hayas firmado lo llevaré a los registros judiciales. "

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó suavemente en la boca, antes de salir dejó el dinero para el desayuno y se fue a su tienda.

Un acuerdo con el Sr. Gold.

Todo parecía estar muy bien ¿Por qué seguía siendo incómodo firmar algo por él?

* * *

Gold había insistido en que utilizara su "arrugado vestido" para la ceremonia, aquel que había usado cuando él la había encerrado.

"Tengo recuerdos especiales de ese vestido", le confió a Emma.

Emma se sonrojó, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Se fueron a la corte para obtener la licencia y finalmente fueron a la Oficina del Alcalde para esperar a Regina, Gold había llamado antes e hizo los arreglos, insistiendo que Regina debía ser la persona que oficiara la ceremonia. Emma aprovechó para ver por encima de los papeles.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?" -le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Es largo y complicado y por eso utilizo la inicial "R" cuando es absolutamente necesario. Es legal".

Regina entró en ese momento con Henry. "Escuché que querían adelantar la fecha de la boda. Eso sí, no pensé que fuera hoy "La alcaldesa tomó el contrato prenupcial y los papeles del trámite de licencia "Bueno todo parece en orden. "

"Estamos esperando a nuestros dos testigos", dijo Emma. "Mary Margaret y David ya van a llegar".

Los ojos de Regina se posaron brevemente en Gold. "Que elección tan interesante".

"Adecuado, ¿no te parece?" éste respondió.

"Oh, por supuesto."

Emma se sentía como si se hubiera perdido algo en este intercambio, pero en ese momento Mary Margaret entró, la abrazó y tímidamente le dijo: "Felicidades" a Gold.

Mientras esperaban a David, Regina apartó a Emma un momento del lado de Gold, pero sabía que él estaba observando cerca.

"Emma, ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que estás haciendo? Gold tiene un carácter profundo y no hace nada si no es para beneficio propio. "

"Estoy segura de que esto es lo que hay que hacer. Tengo que conocerlo muy bien", respondió Emma.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando David entró "Bueno, ya están todas las partes. Vamos a empezar", dijo Regina y procedió a la ceremonia.

Emma repitió los votos de amar, honrar y apreciar a su esposo. Pero había una parte suya, en el fondo, que se estaba preguntando ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vale la pena ¿no? Casarse con el diablo, pero volver a Henry.


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales muy explícitas. Quedan advertidos. **

**Luna de miel**

Gold había reservado la suite de luna de miel en el hotel por dos días, también se había asegurado de que Emma consiguiera un reemplazo por esos días en la comisaria y le dejó instrucciones de que no la perturbara ni interrumpiera bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por ultimo cerró su tienda durante dos días.

Gold había ordenado una variedad de comidas y aperitivos y estipuló que fueran dejados en la puerta de la habitación. No quería interrupciones mientras él entretenía y disfrutaba de su nueva esposa.

Emma se sentía un poco nerviosa. "Estar casada, se siente diferente", compartió ella.

"Es diferente. El sexo no es sólo es legal, se espera que ocurra", respondió. Él se sentó en una de las sillas más cómodas de la sala, empezó a analizar a su esposa muy de cerca. "¿Te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres?"

Emma se sonrojó. "No pienso en mí de esa manera", admitió.

"Entonces voy a tener que decirte cada día lo hermosa que eres." Dijo con un tono cariñoso, de repente se puso de pie. "Pedí un poco de champán."

Miró un pequeño carro que había en la habitación con una variedad de refrescos y licores. Gold abrió la botella con elegancia, como si ya tuviese experiencia en ello, sirvió dos copas de champán. "Tengo algunas cosas en mente para esta noche y una pequeña cantidad de alcohol puede ayudar. "

"Eso suena un poco siniestro", comentó Emma mientras fingía beber de la copa.

"Así es. Hay algunas cosas con las que me siento cómodo, como pedirle a mi esposa que haga que lo haría una amante o incluso una cortesana contratada ".

Emma resistió el impulso de beber el champán, no podía brindar con él debido a las dos líneas que había visto la otra mañana. _No más alcohol para mí_.

Gold dio un sorbo y volvió a sentarse. "Querida mía, quiero ver toda tu belleza. Quítate la ropa para mí."

"¿Qué?"

"Desnúdate para mí, hazlo graciosamente", ordenó.

Emma dejó su copa de champán y vacilante se quitó el peso ligero de la chaqueta que cubría el vestido. Luego torpemente desajustó el vestido y empezó a tirar de sus hombros.

Gold se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "Tal vez, Srta. Swan perdiste el punto de esta actividad, el punto no es que te quites la ropa lo más rápido que puedas, es que me intereses con lo que generosamente tienes y me intrigues con lo que todavía tienes que revelar. "Se sentó en la silla y prosiguió. "Voy a añadir un poco de incentivo, si no estoy satisfecho habrá una penalización a pagar y, "añadió afectuosamente," si estoy contento, habrá una recompensa. "

Emma se quedó con su vestido todavía desajustado. "¿Por qué siento que la penitencia y la recompensa son probablemente la misma cosa? "

Gold sonrió, "Porque lo más probable es que sea así, querida."

Nerviosa, Emma aminoró el paso, levantó una pierna hacia el asiento para desabrochar la correa de uno de sus zapatos, permitiendo que la falda del vestido dejara ver sus piernas y se asomaran las ligas rojas que llevaba.

Emma puso el zapato en el suelo y después desabrochó el otro. Tomó una respiración profunda. "He comprado ropa interior nueva para la boda. A pesar de que iba a ser algo simple, quería sentirme "especial". "Emma le sonrió mientras lentamente se deslizó el vestido hasta sus caderas revelando un corsé de encaje y satén rojo.

Ella lo vio pasar saliva, un poco incómodo en la silla. Entonces, muy lentamente, empezó a tirar el vestido de sus caderas y abajo de sus piernas, revelando todo el conjunto de ropa interior roja que llevaba bajo el vestido.

Apenas audible le oyó decir: "Mierda".

Ganando algo de confianza, Emma dijo "Creo que por ahora, me gustaría seguir usando ropa interior roja, aunque no es la primera vez que me ves usándola. Me pareció apropiado. "

Mientras ella estaba hablando, pasó las manos por su cuerpo, se volvió de un lado a otro, se agachó y se ajustó las medias pasando sus manos por una pierna, luego la otra. Frente a él, levantó sus pechos y se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente. "Este corsé es un poco apretado por el tamaño de las copas y siento como que voy a uhm, bueno va a suceder algo si no tengo cuidado. "Deslizó una de las copas y muy brevemente reveló un pezón hinchado.

Entonces empezó a desabrochar las ligas en una pierna. Primero una, luego la otra y luego, lentamente levantando su pierna sobre la silla, dejó al descubierto un pequeño triángulo rojo satinado que cubría su entrepierna. Consiguió quitarse la media de seda y luego la lanzó a Gold. Él la cogió con una mano y, sin poder reprimir el impulso, se la llevó a la nariz para inhalar la fragancia de vainilla.

Se detuvo un momento, pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo como si quisiera cerciorarse de que el corsé era de hecho un ajuste perfecto, finalmente poniendo una mano en el interior de una copa del sujetador empezó a masajear la esfera suave para estimular el pezón, a continuación aplicó el mismo tratamiento al otro seno.

Se disculpó con Gold, "Estoy muy apretada en esto" Los pezones eran ahora pequeños picos muy visibles que presionaban por detrás de la tela de satén.

Al verlo debajo de sus pestañas, vio que sus ojos estaban casi completamente oscuros, las dilatadas pupilas negras dominaban sus ojos marrones.

_Esto podría ser divertido._

Continuó con la segunda media, se tomó una cantidad de tiempo exquisito con cada liga y luego lentamente rodo la media por su pierna. Esta vez se quedó de espaldas a Gold cuando se inclinó, dándole una deliciosa vista de su bien formado trasero.

Ella se volvió hacia él: "Tengo un pequeño problema con este corsé. "Suspiró profundamente." Esto ", señaló la prenda, "requiere de otra persona que me ayude a quitármelo, tiene lazos en la espalda. Mary Margaret me ayudó esta mañana, pero no quiero molestarla en este momento "Dio un par de pasos hacia él." ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? ", preguntó lastimeramente.

Gold le sonrió. "¿Por qué no te quitas las bragas y vienes acá?" Sugirió.

Muy lentamente, ella accedió, quitándose la tanga de satén y encaje. Con paso decidido se acercó al hombre.

"Arrodíllate", ordenó Gold.

Ella obedeció y ahora estaba a nivel por encima de su entrepierna. Para él, los pezones ya hinchados, eran una invitación a una caricia rápida y un firme pellizco.

"Creo que", dijo Gold lentamente, "vamos a dejar el corsé por el momento. Disfruta la sensación de la tela en la espalda por el momento, ya que muy pronto tengo la intención de dejarte completamente desprovista de ropa y tengo la intención de mantenerte así durante los próximos dos días. "

Emma tenía dificultades en restringirse en ir tras la cremallera en sus pantalones. Dado el bulto en sus pantalones, no había duda de que estaba excitado. Para distraer las ganas de tocarlo, pasó sus manos por sus muslos.

Él detuvo sus manos. "¿Crees que has sido una chica buena como para hacer un trato? ", le preguntó.

"Sí, por favor", el olor a canela la invitaba a tomar la fuente de ese aroma. Gold liberó sus manos y le permitió bajar la cremallera de los pantalones y hacer lo que ella muy bien sabia. Emma empezó a lamer y besar haciendo todo lo posible para proporcionarle la combinación deliciosa de presión, succión y la fricción que parecía enloquecer a Gold.

Él tenía las manos agarrando el cabello rubio para controlar los movimientos de ella y manteniéndola quieta cuando él no fue capaz de resistir las demandas sensuales.

Después la empujó hacia la cama, despojándose de sus ropas y, ya que ambos descansaron de sus esfuerzos iniciales, le ofreció un poco de agua helada. Él había observado que Emma había evitado el champán antes pero no insistió en el tema.

"Es importante mantenerse hidratado", observó.

"Eso puede ser un problema más importante para ti", comentó Emma.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo bebiendo también del vaso de agua. "Ahora vamos a ver qué hacemos con este corsé".

Emma se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y esta posición le dio una visión del bien formado trasero de Emma. Se trataba de una invitación que no podía rechazar.

Gold se colocó detrás de ella, esta posición le permitió acariciar todas sus zonas, jugar con sus pechos deliciosamente, además podía acceder a su clítoris a la que podía dar masajes y caricias. Muy pronto, ella empezó a temblar bajo sus suaves caricias; Hubo un grito suave y él podía sentir como empezaba el espasmo y su pulso acelerado.

Gold no renunció a sus atenciones y fue recompensado rápidamente con una segunda ola de temblores y poco después ella estaba jadeando casi sin poder seguir para mantenerse firme. La oyó gritar cuando alcanzó el tercer orgasmo y luego se permitió descansar.

Emma se había corrido con él todavía dentro de ella. Él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y la hizo rodar a su lado para sostenerla. De repente se dio cuenta de que no había usado ninguna protección. _Hijo de puta._

"Gold no utilizamos protección", protestó.

"No, querida es mucho mejor así."

"Pero no estamos tratando de tener un bebé".

"¿No lo estamos?" él parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

Confinados como estaban, ella no fue capaz de cambiar para enfrentarse a él. "No, tenemos que hablar".

Podía sentir su aliento en el cuello mientras respondía. "Señorita Swan, he tenido dos luna de miel en mi vida: mi primera vez estaba completamente asustado ya que no tenía experiencia, esta vez, tengo una muy buena idea de lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones estaba hablar con mi esposa como una prioridad".

"Pero no podemos estar tratando de buscar un bebé", continuó protestando. _Sí, lo sabía en realidad era demasiado tarde, pero debía seguir la mentira._

Él empezó a besar su cuello. "Querida vamos a hablar de esto más tarde. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de hacer que tus ojos rueden atrás y hacerte perder el conocimiento."

Volvió sobre su espalda y comenzó a besarla, profundamente, profundamente, sujetándola mientras que él puso su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella se olvidó por lo que estaba enojada: sabía que era importante, pero no podía recordarlo.

Era bien entrada la madrugada, el corsé hacía tiempo que había sido removido. Él la despertó dando vuelta sobre su espalda, abriendo las piernas, levantando sus tobillos y colocándolos sobre sus hombros. Sin preámbulos entró en ella: "No estoy lista" dijo, pero él no le hizo caso. A continuación, comenzó a golpear, duro y rápido dentro de ella, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegaba al culmen.

Entonces él comenzó de nuevo, repitiendo esto una y otra vez y otra vez, por lo que pareció una eternidad con Emma finalmente rogando, suplicando, implorando que terminara. "Todavía no, todavía no, no hasta que te dé permiso."

Emma estaba tratando de liberar sus manos, para alejarlo, para aferrarse a él. "Por favor, por favor, por favor", podía oírse su ruego. Él dejó de moverse en ella.

"No te muevas", le ordenó, la obligó a relajarse, refrescarse.

Entonces empezó otra vez.

No hacía falta mucha estimulación antes de que Emma gritara de frustración, todo su cuerpo preparado y listo para llegar al clímax. Después de más de rogar y suplicar por su parte, Gold por fin cedió, susurró su permiso y permitió su liberación. Ella se desmayó con la fuerza de su respuesta, su cuerpo entero se convulsionó por sus espasmos con el poder del orgasmo.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento estaba inclinado sobre ella.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

"Sí," ella sentía desorientado. "Sólo perdí el conocimiento. Eso fue muy intenso, nunca he experimentado algo así antes."

"Ha sido un tiempo desde que he hecho a una mujer perder la razón... bueno usando el sexo."

"¿Cómo haces esto?" ella seguía jadeando. "Quiero decir, no eres un hombre joven, pero tienes la resistencia y ..." buscó una palabra, "la vitalidad de uno de veinte años de edad ¿Tomas Viagra?."

"Ninguna droga, solo tú", respondió. Al parecer, hablar con el novio estaba en sus prioridades.

"En serio. Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero no creo que la mayoría de los hombres puedan tener una erección tantas veces ¿Tienes un secreto?

Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda a su lado. Era muy temprano en la mañana y estaba medio dormido en su mayoría. "Bueno, tal vez ahora es el momento de compartir que no soy humano y mi, ¿cómo lo llamas? Vigor y vitalidad viene de mi magia."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Emma había rodado sobre su estómago, se apoyó en sus brazos mientras le escuchaba. "Cuando dices que no eres exactamente humano ¿qué significa eso?"

"Bueno, hace mucho tiempo yo solía serlo, pero he adquirido una daga mágica que me dio poderes esencialmente ilimitados, salvo lo habitual. No puedo resucitar a los muertos y no puedo hacer que la gente se enamore, pero puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa que puedas imaginar. También altero mi apariencia, mi piel cambia de color y altero mis rasgos. La criatura en tus sueños, esa mano que te alcanza señorita Swan, soy yo. "

"Uh huh ¿Eres como un sirviente del mal?" -Preguntó Emma.

"No un sirviente", respondió él, y por un momento, Emma se apartó cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos, lo que reflejaba algo decididamente sobrenatural. ¿Era la luz de la luna?

"Señorita Swan, gran parte de lo que se dice de mí es del todo cierto. No soy una buena persona. He hecho y probablemente voy a hacer, cosas desagradables".

"Así que Henry tiene razón, eres malvado".

"Yo soy mi propio amo y respondo a nadie más que a mí mismo, no sé si eso me hace malvado. La gente quiere cosas de mí por mis poderes, pero no lo entienden, la magia siempre tiene un precio y ellos nunca quieren pagarlo".

"¿Así que tomarías a los bebés de las personas como parte de pago?" -Preguntó Emma recordando a Ashley Boyd.

"Oh los bebés son productos muy útiles. La gente del comercio del medio reino paga bien por un bebé", explicó.

"Está bien", dijo Emma. "Me estoy poniendo un poco descolocada. Haces que suene como si me hubiera casado con un monstruo que es un ser humano en este mundo, pero, si Henry está en lo cierto y lo que dices también lo es, si se llega a romper la maldición, te convertirá de nuevo en un ... " no podía pensar en una palabra.

"Regina siempre me ha llamado un duende."

"¿Y nuestro bebe va a ser la mitad humano-duende?" -Preguntó Emma.

Gold tiró de ella y la besó. "Me preguntaba cuando ibas a hablarme de ella. Desde luego te tomaste el tiempo suficiente."

"Lo sabías ¡Santo cielo, tú lo sabes todo!" Emma no estaba sorprendida.

Gold respondió lentamente: "Lo he sospechado desde el principio. Entonces comenzaste a tener algunos cambios de humor, la mayoría inusuales en ti y también el malestar en las mañanas. Esa fue una pista bastante diciente. También has tenido algunos pequeños cambios en tu cuerpo, nada que alguien que no ha pasado muchas horas repasando cada centímetro de ti no se diera cuenta".

Luego la besó de nuevo. "Sabes que estoy muy contento con el bebé y si no hubieras estado embarazada, esperaba que sucediera después de esta noche. "

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso. Sabes lo que estaba mal es decidir este tipo de cosas sin hablarlo conmigo primero. No puedes tomar decisiones que nos afectan a los dos sin hablar conmigo acerca de ello."

"Oh, por supuesto, voy a hablar contigo acerca de estas cosas de ahora en adelante", dijo.

"Ahora que estas de buen humor ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que acabas de decir lo que crees que quiero oír?"

"Probablemente porque es asi. Srta. Swan, una vez me dijiste que yo era como alguien que vivió hace siglos, tienes toda la razón. Yo no soy un hombre del siglo XXI, no te ofendas pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti como una propiedad, una propiedad valiosa, preciosa, pero que debo cuidar y yo no estoy acostumbrado a consultar con nadie antes de tomar una decisión".

"Va a ser difícil entonces." Ella sabía que él era autocrático. ¿Qué más? arrogante, idiota insufrible. "Pero sabías que iba a objetar ¿Fue por eso que querías comprobarlo ofreciéndome champan?"

"Sí, me di cuenta de que lo rechazaste. Otra pista sobre la bebé."

Emma se quedó inmóvil un momento. -Has dicho «la». Debes pensar que el bebé es una niña. ¿Podrá ser mitad duende? "

Gold sonrió: "No lo sé. Si nace en este mundo va a ser como Henry o, si se rompe la maldición y nace o entra en Fairyland probablemente tendrá algunas características de mí, su padre. En cualquier mundo, será considerada una gran belleza - ya he visto eso".

Emma bostezó. "Me temo que no recordaré nada de esto en la mañana."

"Probablemente no", coincidió Gold. "Es por eso que te estoy diciendo mucho ahora."

Se permitió volver a dormir. Él hizo algunos preparativos de la mañana, estaba anticipando que Emma se resistiría a lo que tenía en mente.

* * *

Emma despertó con náuseas, pero sintiéndose deliciosamente saciada con sólo un vago recuerdo de cosas sin sentido acerca de la magia, sobre su nuevo marido quien en realidad era el monstruo que estaba viendo en sus sueños y que él tenía poderes casi ilimitados y que era capaz de tener hijos medio duendes y humanos con ella. Gold estaba masajeando suavemente los hombros.

"¿No has tenido pesadillas esta mañana cierto?", le preguntó. Él estaba allí con un cubo para ella para seguir su episodio matutino de vómitos.

"No, no soñé." Ella vomitó en el balde, "¿Cuándo se acabara esta molestia?" se quejó por las náuseas.

"Lo siento mucho".

Emma lo miró: "Es un poco culpa tuya."

Gold asintió con la cabeza. "Me imagino que tendrás un par de semanas más así. Puse a llenar la bañera de hidromasajes, pensé que podríamos utilizarla esta mañana", él la animó a levantarse, y con su ayuda (porque ella ya se estaba moviendo con algunas dificultades leves) la llevo al agua caliente. Al lado de la bañera, Gold había dispuesto el desayuno para ellos.

Brindó por ella con una mimosa, pero le dio un ginger ale, "Tengo la esperanza que la noche de bodas haya sido satisfactoria para ti."

"Lo fue", dijo ella tímidamente. "Fue el sexo más increíble que he tenido."

Él le sonrió y dijo suavemente, "Yo, también", haciendo sonrojar a Emma.

El desayuno era huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas. Como ya tenía experiencia con el apetito feroz de madrugada, las cantidades de cada cosa eran suficientes para alimentar a tres personas. También había fresas bañadas en yogur y el tradicional croissant de chocolate que Emma pedía siempre en Grannys.

Luego la condujo fuera de la bañera y de nuevo en la cama, con una toalla suave secó el agua por todo el cuerpo de Emma. Más tarde siguió frotando sus piernas, sus brazos, su estómago, sus hermosos senos, a menudo siguiendo con besos suaves y un mordisco ocasional.

Emma con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de sus atenciones, pero cuando Gold empezó a enfocar su atención en el estómago, trabajando su camino hacia abajo, ella lo detuvo.

"Esto no es necesario. No tienes que..."

Se detuvo y la miró de cerca. "Esto te hace sentir incómoda, ¿no es así?" Él negó con la cabeza suponiendo la respuesta. "¿Has estado sólo con hombres que son perezosos, egoístas, torpes, inexpertos?"

"No importa," ella se estaba alejando de él. "Tú no tienes que hacer esto".

La vio alejarse y dijo: "Oh señorita Swan, acabas de hacer algo que me disgusta y ahora tendrás un castigo". Se movió con rapidez y con experiencia, usando sus propias esposas de comisaria tomo las manos de ella y las sujetó a la cabecera de la cama.

"Creo que es justo que me des un poco de tiempo contigo con las manos esposadas, tras haberme hecho lo mismo por el asunto de French", dijo sonriéndole.

"Oh no, por favor", rogó ella y trató de darle una patada. Él siguió moviéndose rápidamente, cogió una pierna de la mujer y con una de sus corbatas de seda amarró el tobillo a una pata de la cama y luego, con otra corbata hizo lo mismo con la otra. Estaba a su merced absoluta. . .

"Ahora, mi dulce esposa, puedes gemir y gritar todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo...", y deliberadamente puso su mano entre sus piernas y lentamente introdujo un dedo entre sus delicados pliegues y luego lo sacó. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su humedad, lo que indicaba que indiscutiblemente estaba lista, más que lista.

"Abre los ojos", le ordenó, y de mala gana ella accedió, sólo para cerrarlos otra vez cuando él lamió y chupó su dedo, la intimidad del acto fue abrumadora. "Oh, mi amor, ¿no sabes que tienes el sabor de un buen vino? Tu esencia de vainilla es algo de lo que no puedo saciarme." Se acomodó entre sus piernas. "Voy a ver si prefieres duro o suave, rápido o lento, estable o cambiante. Voy a conocer lo que te gusta".

Ella se negó a abrir los ojos y trató de apartarse de él, pero era imposible safarse de allí, las corbatas y las esposas no la dejaban moverse. No pudo ofrecer ninguna resistencia y en poco tiempo se sintió mortificada al descubrir que estaba levantando su cuerpo para permitirle a él un mejor acceso.

Gold fue capaz de llevarla y guiarla, se mantenía constante, presionando, persistiendo con ella, sin permitirle tomar respiro. Ella solía ir de un pico a otro directamente.

Después de casi una hora de arrepentimiento y atención inmisericorde continua, estaba agotada, con el cuerpo enrojecido y su respiración entrecortada. Se incorporó a lo largo de su cuerpo y se adaptó con facilidad dentro de ella, tomando sólo unos momentos para encontrar su propia liberación.

Él la abrazó en silencio y le murmuró al oído: "Mi querida esposa parece que te gusta que sea difícil, lento y constante y no tienes absolutamente ninguna resistencia a mí. Eso me gusta. Me gusta saber lo que puedo hacer por ti, me gusta saber que puedo hacer esto en cualquier momento que quieras, cuando quiera".

Exhausta, Emma se quedó dormida.

* * *

"Parece que estoy de vuelta", anunció. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Abre la jaula".

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo sé que no mereces estar en esa jaula?"

"Ah, princesa Emma, ¿no me reconoces? ¿No sabes quién soy?"

"Me han dicho que eres, pero yo no sé. Sólo he visto tu mano, venid a la luz."

"¿Estás segura? Princesa Emma, ¿estás segura? ¿Estás lista?"

"Tanto como puedo estarlo."

Contuvo el aliento mientras poco a poco la criatura entró en la luz. No era monstruoso pero tampoco humano. Espantoso, pero no terrible. Ella le oyó murmurar: "Valiente Emma". Luego sonrió y, con un ademán, hizo una reverencia en realidad. "A su servicio, bueno todo lo que pueda hacer con mi magia, atado y encerrado en esta jaula".

"¿Y quieres que te deje salir?"

"Por supuesto, princesa Emma"

"¿Vas a decirme quién eres?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tienes que adivinarlo."

Poco a poco se acercó a la jaula. No era el olor sutil de canela.

"¿Gold? ¿Eres tú?" -le preguntó.


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Sueños**

Él sabía que ella había tenido otro sueño. No se había molestado en desatarla o liberarla.

"Tuve otro sueño", confesó. "Conocí a la criatura en la jaula".

"¿Y?"

"Eras tú, cambiado, pero eras tú. Eras la criatura mágica en la jaula. Esas cosas que me dijiste anoche, eran verdad."

"¿Te asusta?"

"Sí, pero no dejaba de pensar que eres mi marido, el padre de mis hijos y, creo, que quiero ayudar. Pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento".

Él sonrió y dijo: "Espero que decidas dejarme salir de esa maldita jaula".

Ella negó con la cabeza, "No lo sé".

"Por favor, prométeme que la próxima vez, vas a intentar abrirla por lo menos. Es terrible, sangrienta ... es fría, oscura y húmeda. Si no fuera por un flujo constante de visitantes, sería intolerable". La besó ligeramente. "Oh y hay una pluma roja que debes llevar contigo cuando vayas a verme otra vez. Si la consigo puedo romper el hechizo y liberarme. "Él chasqueó los dedos.

Emma hizo una mueca. "Son solo sueños, no ayuda que hables como si eso fuera real".

Se sentó junto a ella y le pasó los dedos por su cuello hasta sus pechos, empezó a dar vueltas con el dedo. "¿Todavía no crees que sea real? Que este mundo y el mundo de los sueños no son reales".

"Espero que no. Eso significaría que me casé con un monstruo."

"Bueno, pensé que creías que yo era el diablo. Ahora sólo soy un monstruo". Él se encogió de hombros: "Yo realmente soy más humano ahora de lo que era ... antes. Soy la misma persona, ya sea en el mundo en el que has estado y en este, a pesar de las apariencias." Él continuó tocando sus duros pezones. "Y, lo diré de nuevo, no voy a hacerte daño. Prefiero darte placer".

Se sentó en silencio un momento. "Tengo una idea, esto puede ayudarte a creer en la magia." Él retiró su mano y simplemente se sentó junto a ella en la cama, no la tocó, sino que simplemente se sentó junto a ella.

Emma no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, incluso si estaba haciendo algo, pero comenzó a sentir algunas sensaciones familiares en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, como si él la estuviese acariciando; Pero él no la estaba tocando, podía sentir el hormigueo y las sensaciones iban aumentando.

"¿Qué...qué...? ¿Estás haciendo esto?"

Él sólo sonrió y se quedó quieto.

"¿Cómo... cómo?" pero se sintió abrumada por la respuesta de su cuerpo a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar y con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a la experiencia.

Le oyó susurrar. "¿Te gustó eso? Puedo hacer eso para ti en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar ¿Te parece emocionante?"

Ella estaba jadeando. "¿Cómo... cómo?"

"Magia, querida, magia ¿No has estado escuchando? Srta. Swan, soy una criatura mágica. Estas cosas son reales, tus sueños son reales, la teoría de Henry es real, Regina es una reina malvada que ha maldecido a todos en Storybrooke. Tú eres la salvadora y vas a romper la maldición. "

Luego la llevó una vez más, de repente, como si estuviera enfadado con ella. Atada como estaba no pudo resistirse a él y a pesar de su manipulación brusca, se encontró sin poder hacer nada en respuesta a sus atenciones. La besó sin piedad, ahogó su grito con un beso cuando se vino la primera vez y luego fue llevándola a una respuesta más intensa.

Debilitada por hacer el amor, él la desató y abrió las esposas, ayudándola a incorporarse.

"Estás empezando a creer en la magia, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a ser capaz de manejarlo todo sabiendo lo que sabes ahora, sobre lo que Yo soy, sobre lo que puedo hacer? "

Emma luchó con sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no es como si me enterara que la persona con la que me case sabe manejar un avión. Esto es descubrir que el hombre con el que me case, ha cazado niños y después ha usado sus pieles para hacer ropa y lámparas".

Él murmuró de nuevo: "Yo no he hecho ese tipo de cosas, en un tiempo."

Ante su mirada de horror, él respondió rápidamente. "Es broma. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres importantes en mi vida creen que es cierto?"

Emma se sentó un momento, respirando profundamente. Era abrumador todo lo que pasaba, se sentó en silencio. Gold esperó.

¿Era cierto todo lo que Henry decía? Podría fácilmente creer que Regina era una bruja malvada, ¿Pero ella era responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Mary Margaret, a David, a Ruby, a todo el mundo aquí? ¿Podía confiar en lo que Gold estaba diciendo? Gold la abrazó y se levantó de la cama. Emma estaba definitivamente demostrando su talento y estaba empezando a creer.

* * *

"¿Vas a dejarme salir esta vez?" la criatura sonaba un poco petulante.

"No lo sé", respondió ella con sinceridad. "Y no he encontrado ninguna pluma roja, no sé dónde buscar. Cuando vengo aquí, ya estoy en la cueva y sin la pluma".

"Sigue trabajando en ello", le indicó. "Es muy importante".

Emma se quedó atrás, reacia a acercarse más a la criatura.

"Acércate más, princesa", le ordenó.

Ella no se movió.

"Si te vas a quedar ahí, nada va a pasar", dijo malhumorado. "Necesito que abras la puerta de la jaula."

"¿Qué pasará entonces?"

"Liberarás al hombre más poderoso del reino." Bajó la voz. "Y entonces, mi dulce princesa, tú y yo podemos ir a cualquier lugar que desees. Tendrás mi gratitud, mi agradecimiento, mi favor y puedo ser muy generoso".

"Pero alguien te puso aquí por una razón. ¿Qué pasa si algo terrible sucede por permitirte salir?"

"Me pusieron aquí porque no quería pagar. Ellos querían usar la magia, pero no querían pagar el costo. Eso es todo, Emma, eso es todo. Soy el mismo hombre que ves en Storybrooke".

"¿Sabes sobre Storybrooke?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Emma, tú eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, llevas nuestra hija; Emma pasamos una noche de pasión increíble juntos y por la mañana te provoqué un intenso orgasmo sin tocarte, solo usando magia. Finalmente estas empezando a creer. "Se inclinó hacia delante tomando las barras de la jaula. "Emma, déjame salir."

Vacilante, ella se movió hacia la puerta de la jaula, no había cerradura. Se dio cuenta de que el duende era simplemente incapaz de abrirla, alguien desde afuera tenía que hacerlo. Tocó la puerta.

* * *

Era ya de mañana, Emma ya estaba en la cama de Gold, en la casa de Gold y al lado estaba el anillo de compromiso que le había dado semanas atrás, era una argolla de platino sencilla.

Pronto se vistió con la ropa que él había pagado, dentro de poco estaría comiendo lo que él pediría y pagaría, y trabajaría en el puesto el cual había conseguido él manipulando hábilmente al pueblo.

Ella estaba embarazada de su hijo, una hija según él. Henry, a quien ella pensaba había perdido para siempre, estaba casi de vuelta en su vida y que, ahora lo sabía, también era hijo de él. Estaban a punto de ir juntos a ver a un juez para tratar de recuperar a su hijo mayor ¿Cómo su vida se había entrelazado con la suya?

No era sólo sexo, a pesar de que era una de las cosas más importantes entre ellos. A veces se sentía cautivada por el hombre, él sólo podía mirarla y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por él. Pero había algo más indefinible.

Él le había contado la extraña historia acerca de la magia, en la que era una oscura criatura, poderosa, cuya apariencia cambiaría cuando ella rompiera la maldición. Se convertiría en un monstruo, no en un monstruo, ¿en qué era? un duende y uno muy, muy poderoso.

Pero él necesitaba su ayuda para rescatarlo de una prisión, lo había visto y en varias ocasiones soñaba que estaban juntos en su prisión. Se acordó del último sueño, en el que iba abrir la puerta para liberarlo, pero no había abierto la puerta.

¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si Henry tenía razón sobre la tierra cuento de hadas y toda la gente con doble vidas duelo? Se estremeció, estaba empezando a creer.

Pero ahora, por el momento, continuaría simplemente disfrutando de lo que tenía: Un marido que al menos parecía adorarla, la posibilidad muy cercana de que iba a recuperar a su hijo, un embarazo saludable y el acceso a más dinero del que había soñado jamás.

Gold estaba leyendo en silencio y mirando a su esposa mientras dormía. Cuando se percató que empezaba a levantarse le habló. "Señorita Swan, ¿estás bien?"

"Aparte de las náuseas matutinas", ella vomitó en un cubo como de costumbre, aceptando las galletitas saladas, el ginger ale y el paño frío húmedo que él le ofrecía.

"¿Por qué sigues llamándome "señorita Swan"? "-preguntó entre arcadas. "Sólo me llamaste 'Emma' cuando me lo propusiste y, algunas veces, me has llamado 'Princesa'."

"¿Preferirías 'Emma' o 'Princesa' o 'Señora Gold" o "señorita Swan?"

"Emma estaría bien, después de todo, hemos estado tan cerca como dos personas pueden ser. Creo que un nombre de pila es suficiente."

Él estuvo de acuerdo. "Emma, entonces. ¡Qué nombre tan bonito!"

"¿Y de dónde viene el 'Princesa' de todos modos?"

"Tú eres una princesa, mi amor."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Ah, claro, el Príncipe Azul y Blancanieves son mis padres".

"No lo puedes creer todavía ¿verdad?" lo dijo más como una declaración.

"Todavía no" admitió, luego tuvo una idea repentina "¿Quién eres en el mundo de los cuentos?"

"Soy el duende, el monstruo".

"Ese no es tu nombre." Ella negó con la cabeza: "Sabes que yo habría estado dispuesta a casarme con el diablo con tal de tener a Henry de nuevo."

Gold sonrió. "Estoy seguro de que la gente está diciendo que lo hiciste por eso."

Ella asintió con la cabeza: "Sí, pero tú me estás diciendo que no eres el diablo, que eres un duende y ahora voy a ayudarte a escapar de una prisión."

"Eso espero", respondió. "Estabas a punto de hacer eso en tu último sueño."

"¿Tú sabes de eso? Acabo de tener ese sueño ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Magia, querida", respondió.

"No te voy a dejar escapar. Todavía sigo sin confiar en ti." Ella se sentó. "Ciertamente no te amo, pero soy feliz y estoy contenta en este momento ¿Está bien?

"Eso, Emma, es simplemente perfecto."

"Entiendo lo que consigo de este matrimonio. Pero ¿tú qué consigues?"

"A ti por un lado," contestó. "Hermosa, enérgica, sensible. Estoy disfrutando con vosotros, estoy recibiendo dos hijos y sucede que me gustan los niños ¿Cómo solian decir los ogros? 'Ellos no son sólo para el desayuno"

Emma lo miró perpleja. "Es broma". Una vez más, ¿por qué las mujeres importantes en su vida no entendían sus chistes? Él continuó. "Los niños nos convierte en una familia."

_Y a través de ti, señorita Swan, ahora estoy unido a la familia más poderosa de Fairyland. Voy a tener el derecho de sentarme en la mesa cuando lo desee, tendré un lugar en todos los asuntos familiares y de importancia en el reinado._

_Mi hijo eventualmente heredará su reino, poniéndome en una posición de poder aún mayor. No les va a gustar, pero lo van a aceptar y, si no, puedo divertirme con mi hermosa y mágica esposa, ella me dará amor y poder. Eso es lo que estoy recibiendo de este matrimonio, pero por supuesto no sabrás nada esto por ahora. _


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**El vestido, la visita y la verdad**

El vestido le quedaba bien. Gold había insistido en acompañarla a una de las boutiques, estaba sentado cómodamente y estaba siendo tratado como la realeza ("¿Más té, Sr. Gold? ¿Quiere un poco de vino señor?").

Mientras tanto, ella había sido empujada a un cuarto trasero donde le arrojaban las prendas que debía probarse, Emma se sentía como una muñeca Barbie a la que vestían para su entretenimiento. Él había pedido algo simple, sofisticado y costoso y le habían conseguido lo que había pedido.

En privado, Gold le había hecho a Emma algunos comentarios cáusticos sobre su estilo de vestir e insistió en que, como su esposa, tenía un cierto nivel de elegancia que debía tener. Sus jeans, camisetas y chaquetas de cuero estaban bien cuando estuviese en el trabajo como comisaria, pero no cuando debía comparecer ante un juez demandando por la custodia de su hijo. No cuando ella estaba en sociedad como "su esposa".

Emma se habría enfadado, pero tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bien, no como ella, pero bastante bien con la ropa que él había elegido para ella. Gold la había sorprendido con su conocimiento de las telas y parecía tener un buen ojo a los materiales costosos y de calidad.

Emma estaba feliz de que todavía fuese capaz de entrar en una talla normal, pero sabía que en un par de semanas tendría que comprar unos pantalones de expansión (y probablemente tendría que repetir la sesión de compras con Gold).

"¿Sabemos lo que tiene previsto sacar Regina?" le preguntó ella cada vez más preocupada por la cita con el juez.

Gold Consideró. "Con Regina todo es posible, probablemente va a querer dar a entender que eres una prostituta y yo tu cliente, y ciertamente traerá a colisión nuestros diversos antecedentes penales".

Emma estaba un poco alarmada. "Eso no suena bien, me refiero a todo lo que ella hace y nunca la inculpan, está limpia."

"Haremos hincapié en la historia de la indiscreción juvenil en tu caso y en la buena persona en la que te has convertido ahora que eres comisaria. En mi caso, el juez sabe que puedo ser un hombre de fuertes pasiones, pero yo también soy una persona que se esfuerza por poner las cosas en regla cuando me enfrento con las consecuencias de mis acciones. "

"Suena muy razonable cuando lo dices, pero apuesto a que ella tendrá algo planeado ¿Cómo vamos a defendernos en contra de algo que no es cierto, que no podemos anticipar?"

Gold miró a Emma de cerca. "¿Tienes miedo de Regina?"

Ella tragó saliva y asintió. "Sí, un poco", admitió.

Gold tomó las manos de Emma entre las suyas. "¿Dónde está mi valiente Emma? La que cortó el árbol favorito de manzanas de Regina, la que se postuló para ser comisaria y se levantó en contra del hombre más peligroso en la ciudad, la que arrestó al hombre más peligroso en la ciudad"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Serán los nervios del embarazo?"

Él hizo una mueca. "Si yo hubiese dicho que tu miedo se debía por el bebé, me hubieras golpeado. Eres más fuerte que eso." Él le sonrió. "Vamos a ir allí y vamos a vencerla. Nosotros somos los padres biológicos de Henry, somos una pareja felizmente casada y Henry quiere vivir con nosotros. Estamos incluso dispuestos a ceder y continuar, al menos por un tiempo, con la custodia compartida. "

"Pero ¿y si no es suficiente?"

Era el turno de Gold para encogerse de hombros. "¿Te acuerdas que te dije que la gente del pueblo tiene miedo de ella, pero que siente más miedo de mí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Regina es una de esas personas que tiene miedo de mí", le dedicó una sonrisa tensa. "Y creo que ella sabe muy bien, que tiene toda la razón para tener miedo de mí."

* * *

Regina atacó con todas sus armas en el juzgado. Hizo resaltar los antecedentes penales de los esposos, pero el juez renunció de forma sucesiva a las alegaciones como Gold había predicho. Regina lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se recuperó y luego le preguntó a quemarropa como Gold y Emma se habían conocido.

Gold no había hecho caso al juramento de la verdad que molestamente debía tomar antes de hablar con el juez, le molestaba el bueno sentido de honra de Emma, ya que ella iba a ver muchas mentiras de omisión. Aun asi, contó que se habían conocido en un encuentro casual y una cosa llevó a la otra.

¿Prostitución? Gold había bajado la voz para que solo el juez lo escuchara, "La señorita Swan era virgen. En ese tipo de encuentro, eso es lo último que esperaría era encontrar en una prostituta" Regina rodó los ojos.

Gold continúo diciendo que había conocido al niño y había permitido que la Sra. Mills lo criara ya que sabía que Henry necesitaría de una figura materna. Pero una vez la hermosa señorita Swan había vuelto a su vida, habían sido capaces de renovar y hacer crecer de nuevo el amor entre ellos y juntos habían elegido tener la custodia de su hijo perdido.

Luego aludió suavemente el actual frágil estado mental de Henry y las sesiones de terapia en las que participaba, lo que sugería que tal vez las habilidades de Regina como madre habían contribuido a que el niño tuviese problemas emocionales.

Regina no pudo contenerse. "Creo que el matrimonio es una farsa que han planeado. La Sra. Swan..."

Gold interrumpió, "Señora Gold." Dijo haciendo énfasis en el nuevo apellido de casada de Emma, claro que ese asunto era para otra discusión pero en ese momento debía resaltar que ella era su esposa.

Regina miró una vez hacia él. "Entonces, ella ha hecho algún tipo de trato con el Sr. Gold, para que le ayudase a recuperar al niño al cual legal y conscientemente entregó al sistema de adopción. Ellos han inventado este matrimonio para tener un cierto grado de legitimidad para reclamar a Henry, pero apuesto a que si consiguen la custodia, no tardarán en separarse al poco tiempo". Dijo fuertemente Regina.

Gold suspiró. "Nunca se sabe cómo va a funcionar un matrimonio o si tendrá éxito. Pero la Señora Gold se encuentra actualmente en un estado delicado... y ciertamente no anticipa ningún rápida disolución de nuestro matrimonio". Cogió la mano de Emma y ella sonrió amablemente a él.

"¿Qué? ¡Mierda!" Regina no esperaba esto. "¿Te la tiraste tan pronto? ¡Eso es asqueroso!."

"Alcaldesa Mills," interrumpió el juez. "Cuide su lengua en mi despacho. Al parecer están muy felices con el nacimiento".

Emma sonrió al juez: "Lo estamos su señoría, fue inesperado pero bienvenido". Dijo devolviéndole el apretón en las manos a Gold.

"Su señoría", continuó Gold. "No somos indiferentes a la posición de la Sra. Mills, esta fue la mujer que cambió cada pañal, limpió las lágrimas y cuidó de cada fiebre. No estamos interesados en alejar al niño de ella, pero queremos compartir tiempo con él. Claro que algún tiempo después, tendremos que darle la oportunidad de elegir a Henry ¿Querrá una familia o dos? Es un niño inteligente y sensible, solo queremos lo mejor para él. Estaremos de acuerdo en que usted señor juez, hable con su terapeuta y así puede conocer más del caso de Henry. "

Gold y Regina se sentaron en silencio, cada uno había utilizado sus armas y había mostrado sus argumentos. El juez habló. "Estos casos son siempre difíciles. Siempre espero que cualquiera de los padres adoptivos o los padres biológicos resulten ser monstruos, pero en este caso ninguno es el villano de la historia. Quiero hablar con el Dr. Hopper y tomaré una decisión dentro de una semana. "

Gold estaba sonriente mientras se iban. Emma lo vio detenerse para hablar con Regina.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Emma le preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del despacho del juez.

"Sólo le preguntaba a la alcaldesa si estaba teniendo algún problema de ratas", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Problema de ratas?" Emma se quedó perpleja.

Se debatió, pero optó por no decirle a Emma que habían hecho una muy grande donación anónima hecha a la caridad favorita del juez, el convento local. Estaba bastante seguro de que pronto el juez se enteraría por la naturaleza chismosa de las hermanas quien había sido el alma bondadosa que había hecho generosa donación.

Sabía que no iba a decirle que él había puesto un glamour muy suave sobre el juez, muy ligero, muy discreto, por lo que Regina se vería de la peor manera y él y Emma en la mejor. Gold estaba seguro que Regina no había sospechado ni detectado el hechizo sobre el juez.

Era un encantamiento difícil de manejar debido a la sutileza del hechizo y ese tipo de magia no era para nada el estilo de Regina. Usar magia le costaría un dolor más fuerte en la pierna y menos energía para gastar en su nueva esposa. Pero no le importaba, podía vivir con el dolor y podría tomarse el día libre para tener la suficiente energía para estar con ella.

"Creo que todo salió como esperábamos," le dijo a Emma, llevándola a comer la merienda de la media mañana, un vaso de leche y un trozo de pastel.

"No lo sé", dijo entre bocado y bocado. "¿Crees que Regina lo chantajeó?

"Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez no. Deja de pensar en eso Emma. Por cierto, has hecho un trabajo excelente como la tímida pero orgullosa madre."

"Gracias. Ya veo por qué eres exitoso haciendo acuerdos, sonabas tan razonable y tan sincero que es aterrador a veces."

"Gracias, querida. Años de práctica". La vio terminar el pastel. "Sólo por curiosidad, ¿estás pensando en usar ese vestido en el trabajo?"

Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No tiene sitio para colgar la placa y el arma. Voy a cambiarme de en la oficina." Se puso de pie, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso antes de salir hacia la comisaria.

* * *

Fue esa misma tarde. Emma nunca había visto a Regina tan desaliñada, parecía que ella se había ido a su casa después de la audiencia y había llorado por horas. El traje que había usado esta mañana estaba arrugado y su pelo estaba desarreglado. Su lápiz labial se había desvanecido.

Regina entró y se sentó en la oficina de Emma.

Después de un momento, Emma la invito a que hablara: "¿Alcaldesa Mills?"

"Usted sabe que él está haciendo esto para vengarse de mí" estalló. "Prométame que no le dirá nada, si se lo dice..."

Emma negó con la cabeza: "Es un poco temprano en mi matrimonio como para comenzar a guardarle secretos a mi marido..." empezó a decir.

"Corta el rollo, tu matrimonio es una broma. Sólo te casaste para tener de nuevo a Henry, para conseguir hacerme daño." Se inclinó hacia delante para quedar frente a frente con Emma. "Júralo por Dios ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que hiciera eso?"

"Bueno, usted me ayudó un poco", confesó Emma. En realidad, esto ocurrió cuando drogado a los dos.

Regina se recostó en su silla. "Emma, sé que no salió bien para mí esta mañana. También estoy apostando que Gold tiene algún plan en curso para tener la custodia total de Henry. Pero Emma, ¿cómo pueden apartar a mi hijo de mí?" Unas lágrimas brotaron en el rostro de Regina. "He cuidado de ese niño, lo he amado como nadie y ahora quieren llevárselo"

"Yo sólo quiero tener algún tipo de contacto regular con él Regina. Él no parece feliz contigo."

"¿Crees que va a ser feliz con Gold? El niño tiene miedo de él. Está aterrorizado de él."

"Está aprendiendo a llevarse bien con Gold. Tal vez incluso le gusta."

"Deberías tener miedo de él Emma, él no es lo que parece."

Emma recordó sus sueños y a la criatura en la jaula que le decía que era Gold. "Él dice que tú no eres lo que pareces tampoco."

"Somos parecidos si y tenemos una larga historia juntos." Regina vaciló. "Sé que te dije que me sedujo cuando tenía apenas dieciséis años, tuvimos un romance que duró varios años. "Ella se frotó los ojos como para borrar las lágrimas." Dudo que alguna vez te haya dicho que tuvimos una hija. "

Emma se sorprendió: "No, él solo me dijo que ustedes habían estado juntos, pero nada más."

"Murió poco después de nacer, él siempre me culpó por su muerte y las cosas nunca fueron las mismas entre nosotros después de eso. Me sorprendió cuando accedió a ayudarme a adoptar, Pensé que tal vez las cosas habían cambiado y ya no había resentimientos.; No sabía que Henry era su hijo y que iba a volver y reclamarlo después de haberme dado el tiempo suficiente para amar al niño. Es como si este fuese otro de sus planes, uno que tardó años en completarse." Emma le limpió una lágrima del rostro de la alcaldesa.

"Emma, yo no quiero perder a Henry. Si tenemos que hacerlo, yo podría vivir con la custodia compartida, pero no perder la custodia. ¿Puedes entender lo que siento? ¿Me puedes ayudar?"

Emma sintió que Regina estaba diciendo la verdad. La mujer verdaderamente se preocupaba por Henry ¿Fue este uno de los planes de Gold? ¿Era parte del plan para castigar a Regina por algo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo? Él había dicho que todo era sólo una casualidad, pero Emma sabía que no podía confiar en él.

Ella dudó: "Yo no sé cómo decidirá el juez Regina."

"El juez estará de acuerdo con todo lo que sugiere Gold, he visto esto antes, es como si pusiera a la gente bajo un hechizo y le obedecieran. Emma, el hombre te convenció para que te casaras con él ¿Vas decirme como caíste perdidamente enamorada de él? No, él te ofreció algo ¿Qué era? ¿Henry? dudo que te hayas casado con él por su dinero. "

Emma se movió en su silla.

"No me opongo a tener la custodia compartida", dijo Emma finalmente.

"Así que te ofreció a Henry. Supongo que es lo único que te haría entrar en su cama."

Emma no le hizo caso y volvió a decir. "No me opongo a tener la custodia compartida, al menos al principio."

Regina se sentó en silencio, reconociendo que Emma no iba a ser inminente con cualquier otro comentario. "Emma, lo siento si estoy luchando contra tu matrimonio con Gold. He estado con el hombre y no puedo imaginar estar casada con él, lo conozco mucho más de lo que crees y" se estremeció, "lo he visto enojado… supongo que no has visto ese lado de él." Ella se puso de pie. "Escucha, cualquier cosa que puedas hacer para obtener la custodia compartida te la agradeceré." Regina empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. "Y si alguna vez se enoja contigo, recuerda que puedes venir a mí."

* * *

"Que cena tan encantadora Emma," dijo Gold con cortesía. Los intentos de Emma por ser ama de casa le divertían, pero no se lo había dicho todavía. La mujer llevaba un arma.

Emma no era buena en la cocina, para la cena había hecho espaguetis con salsa de tarro, había abierto una ensalada de lata y le había untado mantequilla a unos panecillos. También había comprado jugo de uva roja para ella y a Gold vino tinto.

"Gold", finalmente abordó el tema, esperando que él estuviese de buen estado de ánimo después de su mejor imitación de una comida casera. "¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Obteniendo la custodia de Henry," trató de hacer que su voz sonara lo más neutral posible, pero descubrió que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Gold se sentó un momento sin decir nada. "¿Ha pasado algo que te haría reconsiderarlo?"

"Oh no, me preguntaba si esto estaba bien para él."

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que él había entrecerrado los ojos mientras la miraba fijamente. No hubo una respuesta inmediata, pero cuando habló su voz era muy suave. "Vas a tener que practicar más si vas a empezar a mentirme, querida. Dime lo que pasó."

"Estaba pensando nada más", ella trató de convencerlo de que era su idea.

"Emma, dime lo que pasó", repitió.

Dejó caer la cabeza. "Regina".

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ella vino a decirme lo mucho que amaba a Henry y lo difícil que sería para ella si lo perdía. Puedo entender cómo se siente porque yo sé lo que es perder a alguien querido", comenzó a explicar Emma en un apuro.

"Regina no quiere a Henry. Regina se ama a ella misma y odia perder algo", había un tono duro en su voz.

"Pero ella parecía como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo, realmente parecía preocupada. Ella no quería que te lo dijera, estaba segura de que tomarías venganza contra ella si te lo contaba. "

Él asintió lentamente. "Y no se equivoca en eso. Le he dicho que se mantenga alejada de ti o habría consecuencias".

"Por favor, no hagas nada, por mí".

"Voy a pensar en ello", respondió él, pero Emma sabía que no iba hacerlo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento. "Hay algo más", dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué más te dijo?"

"Nada", respondió Emma rápidamente.

"Emma, has sido una de las personas más morales que he conocido, pero tener una conversación con Regina y ahora querer mentirme…" Se sentó y esperó.

Emma finalmente habló. "Ella dijo que ustedes dos habían tenido una hija, una hija que murió."

Gold se quedó quieto un buen rato. "¿Ella dijo eso?" dijo con calma.

"¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una hija?"

"Sí, una niña encantadora. Ella estaba bien al principio." Dejó de hablar y Emma sabía que aún había dolor en él. Se levantó y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

"Dudo que ella te haya dicho lo que pasó con el bebé", dijo en voz baja.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

"Regina se quedó a solas con la bebe y la ahogó. Regina mató a mi hija."

Emma se apartó de él. "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Debido a que era mi hija y se parecía a mí", explicó.

Emma negó con la cabeza. "No lo entiendo".

"Ella estaba casada con otra persona en el momento en que... eh... tenía relaciones conmigo. El bebe era claramente mío," Emma lo miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Entiendes ahora?"

"La criatura... uh, tu lado "duende" ¿era el padre del niño? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme? La niña no parecía humana."

"Exactamente. Ella no quería que nadie supiera que había estado conmigo, incluso si hubiera querido llamarlo violación la gente le hubiese creído sin ningún problema. Pero ella quería que nadie supiera que había estado conmigo en cualquier circunstancia. Que la gente supiera que ella había dado a luz a mi hija, era algo con lo que no podía vivir; Tenía que ocultarlo e hizo precisamente eso. "

Se apartó de Emma. "No he sido capaz de perdonarla, lo admito. Ella asesinó a mi hija".

"Vaya, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho". Emma pensó un momento. "Sabiendo lo que sabemos de ella, ¿por qué le conseguiste un bebé para adoptar?"

"Tenía que haber una manera de que volverías aquí cuando tuvieses veinte y ocho años. Dándole a Regina tu hijo yo podía vigilarlo… era lo que tenía que hacer".

Emma se quedó sin aliento. "Espera un minuto. Si lo que dices es verdad y esta es la verdadera historia, entonces viniste a buscarme cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. La" historia loca ' que me contaste de cómo llegaste a ser el padre de Henry… no estabas buscando "compañía femenina" y casualmente me elegiste. Lo tenías todo planeado. "

"No estabas preparada para la verdad, pero aun así te la dije."

"¡De alguna manera sabías que no me lo creería tan fácilmente!"

"¿Y de qué manera me hubieras creído Emma? ¿Cómo pude haberte dicho la verdad en una manera que la habrías aceptado?" Gold seguía hablando en voz baja. "Emma, nunca he tenido la intención de engañarte, pero sólo hasta ahora estás empezando a creer en la magia, llegando a creer en la teoría de tu hijo, estas llegando a creer en Fairyland. Pero algunas veces parece que todavía crees que esto es un mal sueño, una pesadilla. "

Emma suspiró. "Es difícil de aceptar. Aunque me sigas mostrando la magia, aun así es difícil para mí aceptar que había o hay otro mundo paralelo de cuentos y que tengo que romper una maldición."

Gold la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Algunas cosas son más fáciles de creer que otras; Por ejemplo que Regina es la Reina Malvada."

Emma sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo: "Eso es fácil, pero el Dr. Hopper como Pepito Grillo, Mary Margaret como Blancanieves y David como el Príncipe Azul, también Ashley Boyd como Cenicienta. Es difícil de aceptar… Por cierto ¿Quiénes son las monjas? "

Gold hizo una mueca. "Hadas".

Emma al notar la expresión de Gold le preguntó:"¿Por qué no te gustan?"

"Tenemos una historia, pero vamos a dejarlo así por ahora", y comenzó a besarla tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba para acariciarla.

"Ahora estas cambiando el tema," ella trató de detenerlo, pero él estaba decidido a seguir. Ella hizo un último intento: "Dada mi pregunta original, creo que estamos haciendo las cosas bien tratando de recuperar a Henry."

"Absolutamente," estuvo de acuerdo y estaba contento de que ella comenzara a devolver sus atenciones. Más tarde, por la noche, Gold se sintió aliviado de no necesitar magia para atender a su nueva esposa.


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**********Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**El castigo de Regina **

Eran las tres de la mañana. Regina estaba durmiendo cuando un ruido interrumpió su descanso, abrió los ojos y lo vio, sentado en una de las sillas de su dormitorio.

"Mierda" dijo.

"Al principio no me quería decir nada, en realidad trataba de protegerte. Debes sentirte agradecida. Pero ella es terrible diciendo mentiras."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Gold lo consideró lentamente. "Oh, no lo sé. Te había advertido que te mantuvieses alejada de Emma. Entonces, ¿qué sería... apropiado?"

"Me ibas a transformar en una rata, si mal no recuerdo ¿Sigues considerándolo?"

"Por supuesto, pero creo que puedo hacerlo luego. He estado considerando otras alternativas, me gustaría convertirte en una buena persona, pero no creo que tenga el suficiente poder para eso. " Él le sonrió.

Gold continuó. "Así que he decidido que tu castigo será decir la verdad, algo que odias hacer. Sólo un hechizo simple, uno de los primeros que te enseñé. Sí alguien te hace una pregunta, tendrás que contestar con la verdad."

"Rumple por favor, sé tantas cosas que no deben decirse, incluso algunas cosas sobre ti." dijo Regina.

"Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Mucha gente no te preguntará por mí, pero si te preguntaran acerca de tus sentimientos por Henry, tal vez tus planes para la ciudad, tus relaciones de negocio, tu vida personal ", sonrió hacia ella. "Sí, creo que es un castigo apropiado por tu intromisión". Se levantó y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

"Rumple, por favor. Lo siento. He estado tratando de dejarte solo con Emma, pero después vas por Henry, no es posible ". Ella puso su mano en el hombro y lo acarició suavemente por todo el brazo, sus ojos emanaban lujuria. "¿Por qué no mejor me das un revolcón y así puedes hacer lo que no puedes con ella?"

Él no quitó su mano. "Soy un hombre recién casado, querida ¿Crees que ya estoy dispuesto a engañar a mi esposa? ¿Y contigo?"

"¿Quién le contará a Emma que has estado conmigo? Apuesto a que Emma no está dispuesta a hacer algunas de las cosas que solías hacerme. Siempre he sido una aventura ¿no es cierto?" Ella movió su mano hacia su brazo y empezó a tocarlo a través de la camisa que llevaba sin corbata y desabrochó el botón superior, llegó a tocar la piel de su cuello con la punta de los dedos.

Gold le dio una leve sonrisa. "Emma es buena aprendiendo. Estoy satisfecho con su progreso en este punto." Retiró la mano de la mujer de su cuello. "Y si voy a poner el hechizo de la verdad sobre ti, estoy seguro que vas a buscar la primera oportunidad para decirle a mi esposa lo que habríamos hecho. No, sólo voy a poner el hechizo en ti ", él se inclinó y la besó en la boca. Con esto abandonó la habitación de Regina.

Ella no se sentía diferente, pero se trataba de un hechizo peligroso, lo sabía y eso la aterraba.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana. Regina estaba durmiendo cuando un ruido interrumpió su descanso. Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio, sentado en una de las sillas de su dormitorio.

"Mierda" dijo.

"Al principio no me quería decir nada, en realidad trataba de protegerte. Debes sentirte agradecida. Pero ella es terrible diciendo mentiras."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Gold lo consideró lentamente. "Oh, no lo sé. Te había advertido que te mantuvieses alejada de Emma. Entonces, ¿qué sería ... apropiado?"

"Me ibas a transformar en una rata, si mal no recuerdo. ¿Sigues considerándolo?"

"Por supuesto, pero creo que puedo hacerlo luego. He estado considerando otras alternativas, me gustaría convertirte en una buena persona, pero no creo que tenga el suficiente poder para eso. " Él le sonrió.

Gold continuó. " Así que he decidido que tu castigo será decir la verdad, algo que odias hacer. Sólo un simple hechizo, uno de los primeros que te enseñé. Sí alguien te hace una pregunta, tendrás que contestar con la verdad."

"Rumple, por favor, sé tantas cosas que no deben decirse, incluso algunas cosas sobre ti." dijo Regina.

"Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Mucha gente no te preguntará por mí, pero si te preguntaran acerca de tus sentimientos por Henry, tal vez tus planes para la ciudad, tus relaciones de negocio, tu vida personal ", sonrió hacia ella. "Sí, creo que es un castigo apropiado por tu intromisión". Se levantó y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

"Rumple, por favor. Lo siento. He estado tratando de dejarte solo con Emma, pero después vas por Henry, no es posible ". Ella puso su mano en el hombro y lo acarició suavemente por todo el brazo. "¿Por qué no puedes darme un revolcón y que hacer lo que no puedes con ella?"

Él no quitó su mano. "Soy un hombre recién casado, querida. ¿Crees que ya estoy dispuesto a engañar a mi esposa? ¿Y contigo?"

"¿Quién le contará a Emma que has estado conmigo? Apuesto a que Emma no está dispuesta a hacer algunas de las cosas que solías hacerme. Siempre he sido una aventura, ¿no es cierto?" Ella movió su mano hacia su brazo y luego se trasladó a través de la camisa que llevaba sin corbata y desabrochó el botón superior, llegó a tocar la piel de su cuello con la punta de los dedos.

Gold le dio una leve sonrisa. "Emma es buena aprendiendo. Estoy satisfecho con su progreso en este punto." Retiró la mano de la mujer de su cuello. "Y si voy a poner el hechizo de la verdad sobre ti, estoy seguro que vas a buscar la primera oportunidad para decirle a mi esposa lo que habríamos hecho. No, sólo voy a poner el hechizo en ti ", él se inclinó y la besó en la boca. Con esto abandonó la habitación de Regina.

Ella no se sentía diferente, pero se trataba de un hechizo peligroso. Ella lo sabía y eso la aterraba.

* * *

"No vas a abrir la jaula, ¿verdad?" le preguntó el duende.

"No, no hasta que esté segura de que es lo que hay que hacer y qué pasará cuando te libere. No quiero interferir con la justicia, no sé si estas acá pagando una condena".

La criatura estaba irritada: "Supongo que eso es lo que viene cuanto te casas con un comisario, tienes que seguir la ley al pie de la letra", dijo con su voz cantarina. Volvió a sentarse en la parte trasera de la caverna.

"Lo siento. Sé que si te dejo salir y me equivoco no voy a ser capaz de deshacer el error".

"Creo que disfrutas tenerme a tu merced después que me hiciste prometer que no te encerraría nuevamente -.. No eres justa Emma Swan Gold, no es justo".

"Si vas a criticar y quejarte no voy a quedarme", dijo, y se volvió para irse.

Hubo un breve momento. "No, por favor quédate. Disfruto de tu compañía y me gusta mirarte, eres muy hermosa."

Sonaba tan solo. Ella se volvió y se sentó cerca de la jaula sobre una roca. No era muy cómodo y probablemente arruinaría el vestido, pero esto era sólo un sueño.

"Con estas barras no puedo darte las atenciones de un marido, Emma. Pero podría dartee un beso ¿Me dejas darte un beso?"

"No lo sé, te ves tan diferente. No eres humano".

"Pero no me encuentras repulsivo ¿verdad? ¿Soy tolerable?"

"Aceptable, tal vez."

"Entonces dame un beso, sólo un beso," dijo la criatura tratando de convecerla.

Emma lo consideró. Durante sus visitas la criatura se había vuelto mucho menos atemorizante y, cuando estaba siendo encantador, como ahora, veía cierto encanto en él. Además era muy poderoso, aunque no lo pudiese ver detrás de las rejas podía sentir el poder y la energía casi escupiendo fuera de él en oleadas.

Emma se acercó más hacia la jaula. Él se contuvo acercarse a ella ya que sabía que podía asustarla.

"Sin manos, sin lengua," condicionó Emma.

"De acuerdo", y la criatura puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Emma cuidadosamente se acercó a la jaula y se encontró cara a cara con la criatura. Los ojos eran los mismos de color chocolate oscuro de Gold, podia ver en ellos el aura siniestra y la inteligencia que brillaba. Se puso de pie delante de él y se inclinó hacia delante, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sus labios se tocaron con firmeza, fue un beso breve.

"Muy bonito, princesa. Sabes a dulce". Ella abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

"¿Me dejas salir?" -volvió a preguntar ingenuamente la criatura.

Emma empezó a reírse. "No " Se apartó de la jaula. "Ahora escucha, estoy dispuesta a buscar esa pluma roja pero tengo que irme de aquí ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?"

La criatura negó con la cabeza, "Ellos me lo quitaron, las malditas hadas lo hicieron. Con esa pluma me ataron y luego me pusieron en esta jaula. He estado aquí mucho tiempo, esperando a que me dejen salir. Esperando por ti".

Él sonaba tan triste, tan solo. Emma sintió lastima por él y por un breve momento consideró ceder y sacarlo de la jaula. Se quedó en silencio y de pronto notó que él la estaba observando, observando con expectación.

Emma se apartó de la criatura y se golpeó con la pared de la caverna. "No, no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión. Voy a ir a buscar la pluma roja".

Lo oyó reír, un tono bajo de alegría mezclado con irritación.

Emma nunca se había aventurado a recorrer la caverna, encontró una salida y llegó a una calle. Nada parecía real, no había nadie, ni gente, ni animales, ni siquiera pájaros o insectos. Por un momento tuvo la extraña sensación de que se había convertido en un fantasma en pena.

Al momento consiguió orientarse, cuando volvió a mirar detrás de ella pudo ver que la entrada de la caverna era un agujero negro oculto por arbustos y árboles que rodeaban la parte inferior de una montaña.

Emma siguió caminando y pudo ver a lo lejos un gran edificio, un castillo construido en la cima de la colina. Mientras caminaba por el sendero, este se hizo más amplio y se convirtió en una especie de carretera.

Miró a su alrededor para recordar el camino en caso de que tuviese que volver sobre sus pasos. Emma comenzó a ver casas con rejas y jardines, pero no gente, ni animales. Todo parecía haber sido abandonado hace poco tiempo porque los jardines estaban limpios y ordenados, las cercas estaban en buen estado y las costinas blancas aún podían verse colgando de las ventanas de las casas.

Caminó en dirección al castillo, en el trayecto no vio a nadie. Frente a ella se imponían las puertas del castillo, de repente se abrieron, como si hubiesen sido abiertas desde adentro.

Emma se movió con más cuidado ahora. Si este fuera el país de las hadas del que hablaba Henry eso explicaría que no hubiese nadie ya que todo el mundo estaría en Storybrooke. Excepto su duende, su Sr. Gold. Aunque él parecía existir en ambos lugares, parecía ser el único.

Una vez dentro del castillo empezó a darse cuenta de que la búsqueda de la pluma roja sería una tarea de enormes proporciones, el lugar era enorme y no tenía idea de dónde buscar. Ella se revolvió incómoda, como si estuviera en casa de otra persona, como un ladrón.

Vagando de cuarto en cuarto comenzó a sentir cada vez más que esto iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Si era tan importante como la criatura había dado a entender, probablemente había sido escondido y nunca sería capaz de buscar el lugar por sí misma si no contaba con ayuda.

* * *

Emma despertó ¡Maldita náuseas! A menudo sentía que se estaba poniendo peor, no mejor. Tenía más de dos meses de embarazo y sabía que las náuseas continuarían por lo menos un mes más.

Gold estaba allí, era siempre atento mientras le sostenía el cabello y posaba su mano fuerte en su espalda.

"Hey, se supone que eres un ser mágico ¿No me puedse dar algo que me ayude con esto?"

"Tal vez, ¿quieres que mezcle algo?" contestó sincero.

"Whoa, no sé acerca de tomar un poco de mierda a base de hierbas o basura magica. Ahora mismo suena como una gran idea, pero no quiero hacer nada para lastimar al bebé. Así que gracias, pero no, gracias . "

Esperó un momento. "Fuiste en busca de la pluma roja, ¿verdad?"

Emma se estremeció. "Me asusta que sepas lo que he estado soñando."

"Sólo los sueños en los que estás con la criatura", le aseguró. "No hacía falta un poco de suerte, ¿verdad?"

"No tengo idea en dónde buscar. El lugar, llegué a un castillo y es enorme, me tardaría e semanas, meses... Ni siquiera sé si está ahí." Ella comenzó a jadear luchando contra una oleada de náuseas. "¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde buscar?"

"Las malditas hadas lo escondieron en algún lugar, pero solo ellas deben saber dónde está."

"Tú eres la única persona que he conocido que no le gustan las hadas", observó Emma.

"Bueno, yo soy probablemente la única persona que has conocido que ha sido atacado por ellas y sus malditos tintineos. Ellas decidieron que yo era su enemigo desde el principio y siempre han hecho todo lo posible para trabajar en mi contra. " Se pasó las manos por el pelo y le confesó: "Por supuesto que no he visto reparo en matar a una o a dos en algunas ocasiones ".

Emma se sorprendió. "¿Me estás diciendo que mataste a Campanita?"

"Probablemente, si era una del tamaño de un mosquito sí. Aunque las de ese tipo no pueden hacer mucho para defenderse, solo te pueden picar; Claro que las hadas madrinas son las realmente pueden causar daño."

Emma negó con la cabeza. "No me gusta escuchar eso acerca de ellas. Me gustan las hadas".

"No lo harías si las conocieras como yo las conozco ¡Pequeñas perras!"

"¿Quienes me dijiste que eran ...?" -Preguntó Emma. Había tenido una idea.

"Las monjas, las del convento".

"Por supuesto. Eso tiene sentido, incluyendo por qué no les ofreces ninguna ayuda a la hora de pagar el alquiler ".

Gold frunció el ceño. "Como te dije hay demasiada historia entre nosotros."

"Pero es posible que la pluma roja esté con ellas ¿Sería algo más que una pluma?"

Gold miró a su esposa y pudo leer lo que estaba pretendiendo. "Emma ¡eso es! Debe existir en alguna parte y posiblemente haya tomado la forma de otra cosa en este mundo."

"Escucha", comenzó lentamente. "No entiendo como se maneja esta situación de mundos paralelos, pero ¿Si encuentro algo en este mundo también estará en el otro mundo?"

Gold asintió. "Sí, estoy seguro de que lo haría. Piensas que las monjas lo han escondido en alguna parte."

"Tal vez, incluso no oculta. Voy a ir al convento después del desayuno".

* * *

"Hermana Celeste Fata", saludó Emma alegremente a la directora del convento. A diferencia de su marido ella nunca había tenido problemas para llevarse bien con las hermanas.

"Mi querida comisaria Swan ¿o es comisaria Gold ahora? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" La mujer era una mujer madura, baja, que se movía y hablaba con un aire tranquilo de autoridad.

Emma había planeado su misión. "Puede llamarme como quiera. Había escuchado que hay una gran variedad de plantas aquí y estaba buscando algunas para colocarlas en el jardín de mi casa. Estoy pensando en algo plateado ya quedaría bien en contraste con la casa rosa". A propósito ¿Por qué era rosa la casa de Gold?

La hermana asintió. "Oh, tenemos varias plantas de ese color ¿Quieres un arbusto o algo como una enredadera?"

"Necesito algo que no sea demasiado invasiva", Emma sabía sobre plantas lo que sabía sobre cocinar ósea nada.

"Entonces seria perfecta una Artemisa Plateada Ven conmigo, querida."

Estaban caminando por el edificio cuando Emma se detuvo en seco. Allí, en la sala principal había una vitrina grande y allí en una caja ornamentada de color rojo reposaba una pluma de oro. Tenía que ser la pluma roja.

Gold nunca la había visto porque no se atrevía a entrar en el convento y estaba aquí, a la vista, durante veintiocho años.

"¡Oh Dios mío, es hermoso!" dijo ella.

"Si pero tiene un historia bastante oscura ", compartió la hermana.

"Oh cuéntemela por favor."

La mujer no objetó. "Se llama la Pluma del diablo. La leyenda es que esta tierra fue amenazada una vez por un demonio que agrió la leche, hizo enfermar a la gente y se llevó a los niños"

"Lo de siempre", comentó Emma.

"Lo de siempre y algo más, parecía tener algo especial por los bebés y una pobre muchacha hizo un trato con el demonio a cambio de su primogénito. Pasado el tiempo conoció y se casó con un príncipe. "

"Pero una vez que quedó embarazada ella no quería renunciar al bebé", supuso Emma.

"Exactamente, querida. Ella confesó lo que había hecho a su marido e inventó un plan para atraer al diablo con un nuevo acuerdo. Ellos le dijeron que la joven iba a tener gemelos y ella renunciaría a los dos a cambio de la prosperidad del reino. "

"El diablo estuvo de acuerdo."

"Asi es. Pero la pluma, esta pluma que usó para firmar el contrato había sido bendecida por el sacerdote y las monjas quienes la habían bendecido en agua bendita. Una vez que el diablo firmó el contrato, el poder de la pluma, el poder del bien se hizo cargo de él y consiguieron detener sus oscuros poderos, por lo que la buena gente de la ciudad eran capaces de encarcelar al demonio. "

Emma tuvo el impulso de decir algo sobre la imbécil que había prometido a su primogénito, para empezar y luego renegó, pero no lo hizo. "¿Cree usted que la historia es verdadera?"

"Oh no, sospecho que algunos ricos marcenares se la dieron al convento un largo tiempo atrás."

"¿Así que no cree que sea algo malo?"

"Oh, no, en absoluto. Se utilizó para las fuerzas del bien, sólo tiene ese nombre desafortunado". La hermana se movía por el pasillo de nuevo y siguió a Emma. No se le ocurría ninguna manera de conseguir la pluma más allá de robarla.

* * *

Emma entró en la tienda con tierra en las manos y la cara.

"Te ves como si hubieras hecho jardinería", observó Gold de inmediato.

"Si pero valió la pena, encontré la pluma roja". Ella le habló de su visita en el convento y le contó la historia de la "Pluma del diablo".

"Tiene que ser, encaja perfectamente", coincidió Gold.

Emma lo miró con picardía, "¿estás seguro que esa es?"

Gold le dedicó una sonrisa con la boca cerrada y dijo. "Si esa es"

Emma continuó, "Pero no sé cómo conseguirla además de robarla, no sé por cual cosa estarían dispuestas a renunciar las monjas por la pluma."

"Por supuesto que sí, todo tiene un precio. Sólo tengo que ir y averiguar lo que quieren por ella." Se inclinó y la besó en la boca. "Es posible que hayas salvado la vida de tu marido."

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en la oficina de la comisaria, estaba escuchando el radio esperando que algo ocurriese. En general había sido una mañana tranquila, había ido a la tienda a comprar elementos de jardinería y había puesto en una maceta la Artemisa plateada que le habían dado en el convento; Más tarde buscaría a alguien que la plantara en el jardín.

Estaba pensando en ir a buscar algo de comer cuando Regina entró a la comisaria, tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que había hablado con Emma.

"Buenos días, Emma. Estas empezando a tener ese brillo del embarazo, querida», parecía alegre ¿Qué estaría pasando?

"No lo sé", respondió Emma. "Todavía tengo náuseas matutinas y no parece mejorar con el tiempo. No recuerdo que fuese así de malo cuando tuve a Henry."

"Bueno, tal vez no va a durar mucho tiempo." Regina miró a su alrededor. "Tu marido no está, ¿verdad?"

¿Qué estaría tramando? "No, está en su tienda. ¿Lo estabas buscando?" Emma preguntó sabiendo que era poco probable que Regina buscará en la comisaria a Gold.

"Oh, no. A ti era a la que quería ver, quería darte las gracias por intentar protegerme."

Emma no dijo nada.

"Gold vino a verme bien temprano en la mañana y dijo que le habías contado todo, pero que habías tratado de protegerme. Te lo agradezco. Al verlo sentí pánico, tenía miedo de que me golpeara, él nunca te ha golpeado ¿verdad? Si es así, eso lo convertiría en un perdedor de clase mundial para golpear a una mujer embarazada".

Emma negó con la cabeza, "Nunca lo ha hecho y no lo hará."

"Me alegro. Él entró en mi habitación y me amenazó si volvia a molestarte, traté de pedir disculpas diciéndole lo mal y desesperada que estaba pero él no quiso oír. Al final se limitó a darme un beso y se fue. "

Emma intentó permanecer indiferente, neutral, sin involucrarse, despreocupada, pero estaba a punto de estallar en llamas. "Entonces, ¿quién dijo que no al sexo, tú o él?"

"Oh, él lo hizo. Dijo que su matrimonio era muy reciente, su novia era demasiado nueva para cualquier coqueteo y se fue."

"Después de un beso", repitió Emma.

"Después de un beso", confirmó Regina. "¡Dios mío! ¿Te he molestado? Sigo pensando que el matrimonio es una farsa, algo que acordaron para tener a Henry."

Emma hizo una pregunta que había estado considerando. "¿Todavía tienes sentimientos por Gold, Regina?"

"Uhm," Regina trató de responderle pero no pudo y comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

Emma repitió su pregunta. "Regina, ¿Qué sientes por Gold?"

Regina se quedó inmóvil por un momento cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera luchando consigo misma. Con una voz muy suave, apenas audible, respondió: "Todavía lo amo." Se dio vuelta y se fue.

"Mierda", dijo Emma para sí misma. Si Regina estaba diciendo la verdad, esto cambiaba todo. Regina quería a Gold, estaba celosa de Emma y Regina sabía que si perdía a Henry, ella nunca llegaría a Gold. ¿Pero estaba diciendo la verdad? Ella no era más digna de confianza que Gold.


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**************Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales muy explícitas. Quedan advertidos.**

**Un pequeño trato**

"Hermana Celeste Fata", saludó Gold con un esfuerzo masivo de cordialidad a la mujer que había conocido como el Hada Azul.

Era casi más de lo que podía manejar, tenía que mantenerse inexpresivo, no podía empezar a fingir una amistad sabía que fallaría si tratara de hacerlo. Él odiaba y despreciaba a esa mujer amargamente por el dolor y las molestias que ella y las de su clase le habían causado en los últimos años.

Apretó los puños. . . para que no le temblaran de la rabia que sentía. . . para aguantar las ganas que tenia de saltar encima del escritorio para estrangularla.

"¿Cómo está Sr. Gold?" le sonrió alegremente inconsciente de su animosidad profunda. "Espero que no haya un problema con nuestro último pago. Gracias a Dios por ese corte de energía, hemos sido capaces de vender velas suficientes para venir a través de la renta. A propósito me acabo de encontrar con su encantadora esposa, llevo una hermosa Artemisa Plateada, ella insistió en pagar por ello. "

"No hay ningún problema con el dinero de la renta", le aseguró.

La monja se inclinó hacia delante con complicidad. "Sé lo de su generosa donación al Fondo de Construcciones, señor Gold. Sé que usted pidió que fuese una donación anónima, pero a alguien se le escapó que usted estaba detrás del dinero que había sido donado."

Se recostó en la silla y miró fijamente a la hermana, ella con su inquietante silencio de acero.

"¿Creo que quiere que se mantenga en secreto su nombre?" -preguntó vacilante.

"Tengo una reputación de crueldad que tengo que proteger", le informó. "Que la gente se entere de que estoy financiando una obra de caridad no es bueno para mi reputación."

"Sólo unos pocos de nuestros miembros de la junta saben que usted hizo la donación. Voy a hablar con ellos para asegurarme de que mantengan el secreto. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? "

"Mi encantadora esposa…", comenzó.

"Sí, la comisaria Swan, ¿o debería decir Gold? Es una dama encantadora." Le interrumpió, parecía ansiosa por tener su gracia.

"Creo que sí. Estamos a punto de celebrar nuestro aniversario de una semana de matrimonio y quería hacer algo para demostrarle lo mucho que la aprecio y por los maravillosos cambios que ha hecho en mi vida."

"¡Qué dulce", la hermana estaba perpleja. "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"

Vaciló, como si él no se sintiera cómodo pidiéndole algo. "Sí, en realidad cuando la estuvo visitando esta mañana vio a una hermosa pluma, creo que era de color rojo y oro. Ella no ha dejado de hablar de ella, Emma no suele ser una persona que desea cosas materiales y nunca me ha pedido nada de ese tipo, pero ella se ha entusiasmado tanto con esta pluma especial ¿Hermana sería tan amable de ayudarme con mi regalo de aniversario? ¿Podría venderme la pluma? Estaría dispuesto a pagar más de un precio justo".

La hermana tomó una respiración profunda. "La Pluma del Diablo".

"¿Señora?", le preguntó.

"La pluma es conocido como la Pluma del Diablo. Es una vieja leyenda, dice que fue usada para atrapar al Diablo".

Gold hizo una expresión de disgusto. "Bueno, yo no sé si esto sería un regalo apropiado. Ella acababa de decirme lo hermosa que era la pluma, ya no estoy seguro de que quiero darle algo llamado "La Pluma del Diablo".

La hermana habló rápidamente al ver la expresión de Gold. "Oh, le hablé de la leyenda, es sólo una vieja historia. Nadie piensa que hay algo mal o siniestro en la pluma, de hecho. Sólo tiene un nombre desafortunado; Si desea se la puedo mostrar". Ambos salieron de la oficina, Gold la siguió con aparente reticencia.

La vitrina de trofeos estaba al final del pasillo y pronto los dos estuvieron frente a él. La Hermana Celeste Fata abrió la caja en la que se encontraba la pluma y sacó la pluma para entregársela a Gold.

Gold rápidamente le preguntó: "¿Puedo verlo en la caja?" No se sentía cómodo tocando la maldita cosa.

Desde su punto de vista, fue maldecido con ese infame artefacto y no quería volver a tener nada que ver con ella aparte de entregársela a Emma. Podía ver tenues destellos esporádicos de energía que provenían de la pluma, como si se hubiera almacenado su poder, pero de vez en cuando, pequeños destellos de poder se las arreglan para salirse. Se sorprendió de que las hermanas no pudieran ver ni sentir eso. Al parecer, su magia se había cerrado por completo por la maldición que él había creado.

No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa – había conseguido hacer que estas perras fueran impotentes sin su magia–.

"Por supuesto," la hermana la puso de nuevo en la caja y se la entregó en esta a Gold.

Él fingió examinarla en la caja. "Es encantadora, pero todavía no estoy seguro de que algo llamado "La Pluma del Diablo" sea un regalo apropiado para mi esposa."

"Oh, Sr. Gold. Es perfectamente segura, supuestamente ayudaba a capturar al diablo. Estoy segura de que la señora Gold no se molestó por la leyenda."

"Bueno", continuó al parecer reacio pero finalmente, con vacilación, preguntó: "¿Y qué le gustaría por esto? Ha estado aquí en el convento por un tiempo tengo entendido."

La hermana tenía dudas: "Yo no me sentiría cómoda colocándole un precio a eso. Especialmente para usted y la Sra. Gold".

Gold la miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Qué le parece el doble de la contribución al fondo de construcción y consideramos que la pluma es un regalo de agradecimiento de las hermanas a los esfuerzos de mi esposa por ayudar a la comunidad?". _Y así tengo una deducción de impuestos muy agradable_.

Pensó que la hermana se iba a desmayar. "Hermana ¿está bien?" Gold extendió la mano para coger el brazo, se las arregló para mantenerla en pie y luego retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo, como si hubiera sido quemado al tocar el hada.

"Estoy bien, señor", dijo, rápidamente se enderezó luchando por respirar con normalidad. "Su oferta es más que generosa."

Él escribió el cheque y se lo entregó a la hermana. "Un placer hacer negocios con usted, hermana", asintió con la cabeza y guardó la caja de la pluma, empezó a despedirse. Se detuvo una vez más: "Por supuesto, esta donación se ha de mantener en el anonimato. No quiero que nadie se entere que vino de mí".

"Por supuesto señor, absolutamente confidencial y anónima", le aseguró.

_El juez sabrá dentro de una hora al depositar el cheque_, pensó.

Gold se despidió. Una vez lejos de la hermana se detuvo un momento frente el edificio y trató de normalizar su respiración agitada. No se había dado cuenta de lo excitado que estaba ¡Había recuperado la pluma roja! Esto era trascendental, podía romper el hechizo vinculante. No, corrección, Emma podía romper el hechizo vinculante. No haría sacarlo de la jaula, pero era un comienzo y notablemente aumentarían sus poderes en este mundo.

* * *

Gold estaba esperando que Emma llegara del trabajo. Se había tomado unas horas libres por motivo de una cena para él y su esposa.

Había preparado una ensalada rápida con arándanos, manzanas, queso y espinacas con una vinagreta de frambuesa.

Luego había cocinado atún, preparó una salsa de mango con judías verdes y tocino. Para el postre se había detenido en la panadería "El hombre de Jengibre" para comprar dos cheesecake de chocolate blanco y frambuesa, sabiendo que no tendría tiempo para hacer uno.

También había preparado shots de chocolate sin alcohol, con adición de canela, sabia el gusto que le tenía Emma al chocolate. . . y la canela.

Cuando Emma entró no lo podía creer. "Debes estar riéndote de mí cena de poco esfuerzo de espagueti con salsa de tarro. No sabía que podías cocinar." Ella comenzó a ayudar a poner la mesa y a encender velas.

"Soy bastante bueno mezclando cosas", dijo Gold.

"Sí, me lo imagino", respondió ella. "Parte de tus talentos mágicos."

"Realización de pociones", dijo con una sonrisa.

Comieron en silencio a la luz de las velas. El apetito de Emma, como siempre, era bueno y se comió su parte y la parte de él.

"Esto es fantástico, deberías cocinar todas las noches. Estoy comiendo por dos," explicó mientras lo veía llegar con una tercera porción. Emma se devoró los shots de chocolate "Están deliciosos", exclamó.

Gold la condujo de vuelta a la sala de estar y la sentó en el sofá. Tenía algunos agradables recuerdos de una época anterior con ella en el sofá, pero dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, quería hablar con ella sobre la pluma. Emma quería hablar con él acerca de Regina.

Los dos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Gold se detuvo y le indicó a Emma para que comenzara.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Regina vino a la comisaria".

"Mierda", juró. Él sabía lo que venía.

"Sí, ella tenía que decirme que habías visitado su dormitorio y le habías dado un beso." Ella trató de no parecer celosa, después de todo no estaban en un matrimonio basado en sentimientos el uno al otro. Ella lo había dejado bastante claro. No tenía ningún derecho a sentir ira o, ¿qué fue eso? Oh, sí, los celos.

Se sentó un momento. "Muy bien, la verdad es que visité su dormitorio, tuvimos una discusión, ella se me propuso y la rechacé. Puse un hechizo de la verdad sobre ella y lo apliqué en la forma de un beso - así es como la he hechizado durante muchos años "Agregó: "Ella nunca se ha prestado a beber cualquiera de mis pociones, como puedes imaginar. El beso ha sido siempre una forma sencilla y eficaz. Lo siento, debí imaginarme que ella te lo diría y que. . . sería extraño".

Emma miró de reojo, "Sí, es extraño creer que un beso es un hechizo", y ella recordó una vez más que no tenía sentimientos por el hombre, el suyo era un matrimonio de mutuo beneficio, de conveniencia. Entonces_, ¿por qué seguía imaginándolos juntos? Si él puso sus manos sobre ella ¿eso significaría que todavía le gustaba? ¿Lo había disfrutado?_ Emma respiró, "¿Dijiste que ahora tiene que decir solo la verdad? "

"Su castigo por interferir con mi vida", respondió. "Ella tiene que responder la verdad a cualquier pregunta que le haga cualquier persona, en cualquier momento. "

Emma suspiró. "Eso hace que la siguiente parte sea bastante interesante."

El interés de Gold se agitó. "¿Por qué?."

Emma le contó: "Le pregunté quien había rechazado a quien por sexo y admitió que la habías rechazado. Gracias. "Le sonrió y continuó:" Entonces le pregunté que sentía realmente por ti. "

Gold estaba definitivamente interesado. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ella trató de salir de mi oficina, pero le pregunté de nuevo y en un susurró respondió".

"No me tengas en suspenso, esposa," ordenó.

"Ella dijo que te ama."

Gold tuvo una brusca y rápida de la respiración. Se sentó en el sofá. "Sin embargo," él murmuró para sí mismo. Luego sonrió "Esto es bastante delicioso. Si yo hubiera sabido esto, me habría acercado a ella de manera muy diferente. Pude hacerle muchas más cosas si me hubiera dado cuenta de que todavía tenía sentimientos por mí".

"Deja de regodearte," ordenó Emma. "Ahora tienes algo que decirme."

"Ah, sí", respondió Gold y se levantó para ir a su escritorio hermoso escritorio antiguo. Sacó la caja y se la dio a Emma.

"!La Pluma del Diablo! ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

"Les dije que se trataba de un regalo de una semana de aniversario para mi esposa, quien no había parado en todo el día de hablar de la maldita pluma. "

"¿Y?"

"Y les ofrecí una importante donación a su fondo de construcción."

"Creo que el dinero es la magia en este mundo", observó Emma. "Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con esto?"

"Debes tomarlo cuando tengas un sueño. Debería aparecer como la pluma roja, mi otra parte te dirá qué hacer. Tienes que confiar en mí Emma y confía en mi contraparte. Por favor. "

Emma asintió. "Está bien, pero esta es la cosa más extraña que he hecho."

"Ahora", dijo Gold mientras tiraba colocaba el regalo envuelto en uno de los cajones del escritorio: "Es nuestro aniversario de una semana, mi bella Emma, mi bella esposa. Me gustaría verte en esto." Extendió otro regalo que tenía guardado para ella.

Emma se sorprendió. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Ábrelo".

Emma no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos, arrancó la cinta y el embalaje y abrió la caja. Ella se echó a reír.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta", dijo mientras miraba un camisón de encaje rojo con unas bragas a juego. "Pero ¿Me darás permiso de usarlo?"

"Por un corto tiempo ¿Por qué no lo modelas para mí? Por favor" pidió amablemente.

Emma lo consideró brevemente: "Claro, ¿por qué no?" Se levantó y se fue arriba para cambiarse.

El camisón tenía un excelente ajuste, era de corte bajo y pegado a su figura. _Santo cielo ¿Dónde y cuándo lo había comprado? ¿Qué habría pensado la vendedora? _

Se pasó un peine por el cabello y, como un capricho, añadió un poco de lápiz labial y, en un impulso, se quitó las bragas que iban con el camisón.

Cuando ella bajó las escaleras, Gold estaba retirando las cosas de la mesa y dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando la vio.

"No me había dado cuenta ..." empezó a decir. Él se acercó a ella. "Hermosa",Él la levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. "Usa esto en Fairyland y la criatura puede olvidarse de la pluma roja". Pasó las manos sobre ella. "Hermosa, me encantas en rojo".

Emma contuvo el aliento. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Oro miró: "Sabes lo que dije, dije me encantas en rojo".

"¿En serio?"

Estaba sonriendo, "Sí, ya lo creo." A continuación, comenzó a deslizarle la manga del camisón.

"Preferiría no hacerlo en la mesa del comedor, si no te importa," dijo Emma empujándolo hacia atrás.

Él se rio de ella. "Tal vez debería llamar a Regina. Ella me recordó que era probablemente más aventurera de lo que eres. "

"Oh ¿lo hizo?" Emma se había alejado un poco irritada. "Tal vez debas ir a buscar a Regina entonces. "

"¿No te importaría hacer un trío?" -preguntó intencionadamente malinterpretando su observación. "Creo que podría convencer a Regina a unirse a nosotros." Permitió que Emma se enfadara un poco más antes de añadir: "O podrías dejar que te lo hiciera en la mesa del comedor como pensaba". La levantó para que ella se sentaba en el borde de la mesa y con las manos alzó un poco la tela del camisón para que quedara al descubierto su anatomía debajo de la cintura. La mesa estaba a la altura justa para lo que tenía en mente.

"Chica traviesa", remarcó. "No te pusiste las bragas".

"Me di cuenta que siempre me las quitas en treinta minutos, ni siquiera han pasado cinco" ella le respondió.

"No sabía que te verías así de bien"

Le dio un beso rápido, Gold tomó las manos de Emma y las puso detrás de la espalda de ella, las sostuvo con una mano tratando de que ella no las soltara mientras comenzaba a besarla profundamente. Con su mano libre continuó sus esfuerzos para quitar las mangas del camisón, rápidamente liberó sus pechos y comenzó a prodigar atención en esas esferas sensibles, ya hinchadas por el embarazo.

Él empezó una cadena de besos por su cuello y por sus pechos, dedicando especial atención a los pezones que respondían de inmediato al contacto de su boca. La oyó gemir. Desabrochó sus pantalones y se liberó a sí mismo, luego dejó que ella se acomodara exactamente encima de él. Ambos tomaron aire de forma repentina, la sensación era abrumante.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, con las manos todavía atrapadas en su espalda e inmovilizadas por las manos de él. Gold utilizó su mano libre para tomar su rostro "Mírame princesa, quiero ver tus ojos cuando te entregas a mí." Empezó a moverse en ella.

"Suelta mis brazos", acertó en decir con voz entrecortada. "Deja que te abrace, por favor."

"Muy bien preguntó," contestó y dejó que sus manos fueran libres. Ella agarró rápidamente sus hombros, preparándose. Él la miró de cerca, tan pronto como su respiración se hizo entrecortada aumentó ella había cerrado los ojos.

"Sí, sí", susurró. "Ahora, ahora".

"Mírame", insistió y ella abrió los ojos. Él observó cómo sus ojos se nublaban con la lujuria. Rápidamente se vertió en ella, la abrazó para tenerla lo más cerca de él. Después de un momento, dijo: "Eso fue algo rápido. Te voy a subir a la cama y vamos hacerlo de la forma correcta. "

Emma se recostó sobre la mesa, como siempre un poco aturdida. Se puso el camisón y logró cubrirse ¿Por qué molestarse en ello? Pensó que no lo llevaría puesto mucho tiempo, exactamente lo que duraran en llegar a la habitación. Poco a poco se pudo levantar.

"Ok, ahora estoy sucia", se quejó.

"Te limpiaré más tarde", prometió. Él la siguió escaleras arriba y le impidió quitarse el camisón. "Quiero quitártelo yo mismo. "

Ella se acercó y lo envolvió con sus brazos, luego le sugirió: "Bueno, ¿por qué no intentas quitármelo sin usar las manos?"

Él se echó a reír y dijo: "Creo que lo haré."

* * *

Emma llevaba otro de los vestidos brillantes y sofisticados que cumplían con los estándares de Gold. Era el día de la segunda audiencia para establecer la custodia de Henry.

El vestido era azul, recatada, el color hacia juego con sus ojos. Se había recogido el pelo y llevaba pendientes de perlas pequeñas, de buen gusto, Ella los había encontrado en una caja en su tocador esa mañana.

"Te ves hermosa, querida", le aseguró él sabiendo que para ella no vestir chaqueta y no llevar la pistola la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

"Lo siento, no he tenido ningún sueño", le dijo Emma. "Yo no tengo ningún control sobre ellos. "

"Lo sé. Eso va a suceder." Sólo esperaba que sucediera muy pronto.

_Gold sabía que sus poderes no eran lo que habían sido. Con la llegada de Emma, Storybrooke estaba tratando de fortalecerse y estaba tomando toda la magia de sus habitantes. Pronto el hechizo de la verdad sobre el Regina se desvanecería. Tan pronto como eso sucediera, ella sabría que no era tan poderoso como ella creía._

_Sí, todavía podía hacer magia, pero le costaba y los hechizos no duraban lo normal. Sus poderes parecían estar a pleno rendimiento, aunque se preguntó si Regina también estaba sintiendo el déficit de magia. Él sabía sin embargo, si alguna vez ella sospechara que tenía la ventaja sobre él, Regina aprovecharía la primera oportunidad; Cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener por él, seria condenado, ella lo aplastaría, lo paralizaría._

_Sólo podría salvarse si él restaurara su fuerza mágica, asi sería capaz de enfrentarse a ella. Emma no sabía que la situación era urgente, tampoco sabía su papel en el hechizo no vinculante._

El juez les dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa. Gold sabía que esto iba a ir bien, Regina lo había apartado en privado unas horas antes del juicio para suplicarle.

"Escucha, no quiero que me preguntan acerca de mis sentimientos acerca de Henry, de usted o de nada delante de ese juez. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle la custodia compartida si usted estará de acuerdo en estos momentos. "

Gold miró a la mujer, tenía miedo en sus ojos y supo, por el momento, que estaba a su merced. Ella estaba todavía bajo el hechizo de la verdad, o al menos creía que lo estaba. Si él hacia las preguntas correctas, él podría arruinar.

"Por favor", le rogó y él sabía que le estaba costando su dignidad, el orgullo y el amor propio.

"Sabes, yo podría obtener la custodia completa sólo por preguntar" suspiró. "Podría hacerle una serie de preguntas embarazosas que daría lugar a la custodia completa. Pero hacerlo de esta manera, bueno, supongo que me debes un favor", dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Emma está de acuerdo con la custodia compartida. ¿Preferirías que hable con el juez?"

"Sí", acertó a susurrar. Ella bajó la mirada, pero él sabía que estaba furiosa con él. No le gustaba perder, no le gustaba la humillación de perder; Ella empezó a desear venganza, cualquier oportunidad para desquitarse.

Gold entró en el despacho del juez precedido por las dos mujeres. Se sentó entre ellas y habló con el juez.

"Su señoría, la alcaldesa Mills y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que hemos llegado a un acuerdo que va a funcionar por el mejor interés de Henry. "

El juez estaba dispuesto a oír este acuerdo. Después de todo hacia su trabajo más fácil.

Gold estaba de acuerdo con la custodia compartida, señalando que él, Emma y Regina estaban dispuestos a dividir las vacaciones y horas libres de Henry. Él también estaba dispuesto a ocuparse de la carga financiera, ya que Regina ya había sustentado sola al niño por los primeros nueve años.

"Todos queremos que esto sea lo menos dramático posible para Henry. Él es la persona más importante en este acuerdo ", dijo Gold razonablemente, como un padre preocupado.

El juez estuvo de acuerdo con el plan y como era de esperar, Gold ya había preparado el contrato de acuerdo, se había tomado la libertad de redactar los acuerdos y responsabilidades en el contrato que firmarían los tres. Tanto Emma como Regina lo miraron con cierto asombro.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Regina dijo en voz baja genuinamente impresionada: "Siempre fuiste bastante bueno en los contratos, no has perdido el toque. "

"Es lo que ellos llaman una" competencia básica ", lo que mejor hago", respondió. "Léelo más, querida. Asegúrate de que estás cómoda con todos los apéndices. Te puedo dar un par de días y nos reuniremos de nuevo con el juez para firmar el contrato y los acuerdos. ", Agregó." Nos gustaría que Henry viniera a vivir con nosotros su primera semana a partir de esta noche. "

Cuando estaban saliendo, el juez apartó a Gold. "Me sorprende que acordaran la custodia compartida. Usted expuso un caso fuerte y yo estaba dispuesto a darle a usted y a la Sra. Gold la custodia primaria, así la alcaldesa solo tendría derecho a visitación. "

"Creo que vamos a avanzar en esa dirección lo suficientemente pronto. Este contrato sólo es válido por seis meses ", respondió Gold." Y volveremos a usted si Henry no parece estar adaptándose".

Mientras caminaban juntos, el juez bajó la voz. "No puedo decir que éste es un factor, pero había una cierta donación anónima muy generosa a una organización benéfica la cual me impresionó bastante. Usted no es exactamente el hombre que la comunidad pinta ¿no? "

"No sé de qué habla", dijo Gold. "Puede que sea exactamente como me pinta la gente". Se volvió, sonrió y puso fin a la conversación: "Gracias señor por toda su ayuda."

* * *

Henry estaba eufórico ¿Cuándo se mudaría a la casa de Gold? ¿Cómo sería su habitación? ¿Podría tener su propia computadora? ¿Cómo los iba a llamar?

Emma había abordado esta última pregunta, "¿Cómo te gustaría llamarnos?"

"Me gustaría decirte "mamá ".

"A mí también me gustaría que me llamaras así. Ahora, ¿qué hay de Gold?"

Henry hizo una mueca. "No sé". El niño puso a prueba el nuevo nombre de Emma, "Mamá, he estado pensando en esto. Ningún nombre suena adecuado para él".

"Bueno, vamos a considerar las opciones", Emma comenzó a decir una lista de nombres para Gold. "Papá, padre, pop, pater"

"Y 'Athair' en gaélico," Gold había subido hasta donde se encontraban su esposa y su hijo. "O puedes llamarme como tu madre dulcemente lo hace, 'Gold'. "

Henry lo consideró un momento. "Creo que 'Padre' sería mejor."

"Concuerdo contigo" le dijo Gold a Henry. "Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, puedes elegir cualquiera de las habitaciones de arriba. Te compramos un computador y tu madre ya ha tenido la gentileza de contratar el servicio de Internet para la casa".

Henry saltó por las escaleras para revisar los dormitorios y elegir uno. Gold apartó a tiró a un lado y le dijo en voz baja: "No me había dado cuenta antes, pero con el niño aquí, se van a reducir nuestro tiempo de espontaneidad; No voy a poder tener te disponible para hacerlo en la mesa o en el suelo o donde sea. "

Emma le sonrió, "Oh no, tendrás que practicar un poco de moderación".

"Eso suena como descaro, mujer. ¿Recuerdas que tengo muchos medios para castigar?," él trató de que sonara como una amenaza.

"Pero ninguno de esos medios causan dolor", respondió ella.

Emma y Henry volvieron a la casa de Regina para empacar un poco de ropa para Henry. No podía contener su emoción. Regina no estaba feliz por presenciar el placer que le causaba a su hijo el vivir con Emma y Gold durante una semana.

"Mamá, ¿Existe algún punto en la casa del señor Gold al que no debemos ir?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El villano de la historia siempre tiene lugar donde las personas no pueden ir, pero van siempre y todo se arruina, ya que suelen averiguar algo sobre el villano y entonces él tiene que matarlos. ¿El Sr. Gold tiene un lugar como ese, un lugar prohibido el cual te ha dicho no puedes ir?"

Emma lo pensó. "He estado en todas las partes de su casa, el sótano, los tres; No he estado en el ático, pero no me ha dicho que no vaya allí. Por lo que sé, puedes recorrer la casa sin prohibición alguna. "

"Pero podría haber un cuarto secreto, ¿verdad?"

"Podría ser", admitió Emma. "La casa es bastante grande. Hazme saber si encuentras algo".

"No puedo hacer eso. Me pregunto si en algún lugar de su casa hay algo que podamos usar para descubrir su identidad. Todavía no sé quién es él en realidad. "

Emma pensó en la criatura en la jaula, esa criatura que era Gold. Pero, ¿quién era la criatura? Ella le dio a Henry una sonrisa, "¿Y todavía crees que es malo ¿no?"

Henry vaciló. "No lo sé. Quiero creer que es malo porque es mi padre, pero él ha hecho algunas cosas terribles. No confío en él ¿Tu confías en él? "

Era el turno de Emma vacilar: "Estoy empezando a confiar en él", admitió. "Y si él ha hecho cosas muy malas, sé que habrá tenido una buena razón para hacerlas. Pero también sabes que él ha hecho algunas cosas buenas. "

"Sí, pero sólo hace cosas buenas cuando va a salir mal para alguien más", observó Henry.

* * *

"Por fin", dijo la criatura contento de verla. "Me gusta mucho el vestido, princesa." Emma se encontró a sí misma vestida con el camisón rojo. No parecía bastante decente fuera de un dormitorio ¡Maldita sugerencia de Gold! Le había hecho caso inconscientemente en el mundo de los sueños.

"He encontrado la pluma roja", anunció, Emma llevaba la caja. "Es un bolígrafo en Storybrooke pero debe ser una pluma de ave aquí. Vamos a ver. "Ella abrió la caja y en su interior había una gran pluma de color rojo oscuro en lugar del bolígrafo.

"Eso es todo. Que inteligente eres Emma".

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con él?"

La criatura se acercó a los barrotes de la jaula. "Destruirlo, princesa, destruirlo."

Emma tomó la pluma de la caja, la observó detenidamente; Era hermosa y agradable al tacto. Ella vaciló, no estaba segura de hacer caso a la criatura.

"¡Mierda!" maldijo la criatura. "¿Vas a tener el mismo problema con esto que con el asunto de abrir la jaula?" Él la imitó," Yo no quiero interferir con la justicia. ¿Qué pasa si hago esto y es un error y no puedo deshacerlo? "Se sentó en el suelo de su celda, enfadado.

Ella respondió lentamente: "Sí".

"Emma, por favor, confía en mí. Regina va a tratar de esclavizar a Gold si no destruyes la pluma. Gold puede morir si no destruyes la pluma, Regina podría matarlo."

Emma aprisionó la pluma con ambas manos. "No quiero que Gold muera, pero Regina lo ama. ¿Por qué Regina atacaría a Gold?"

"Porque puede y porque él no la ama", contestó la criatura.


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

******Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales muy explícitas. Quedan advertidos.**

**La proposición de Regina**

"No la destruiste" Gold estaba irritado con ella. "Emma, por favor, tienes que confiar en mí. Hay que destruir la pluma. "

Emma estaba vomitando en un cubo como lo había hecho cada mañana cerca de nueve semanas y su indulgencia era limitada. "¿Regina va tratar de esclavizarte? ¿Va a matarte? Eso es lo que la criatura me dijo. "

Gold asintió. "Si ella piensa que es más poderosa que yo, tomará mi corazón y tratará de convertirme en su esclavo. Si eso no funciona, si no puede hacerlo, me va a asesinar".

Emma vomitó otra vez, se recuperó y le preguntó: "Pero, ¿no eres más poderoso que ella? "

"Yo era mucho más poderoso, pero ahora no. Puedo utilizar un par de hechizos simples y mientras hemos estado en Storybrooke ella siempre ha creido que yo soy más poderoso. Pero mi hechizo de la verdad se desgastará y cuando lo haga, se dará cuenta de que tiene la sartén por el mango y vendrá por mi. Ella ha estado esperando para hacer esto durante muchos años ".

Emma asintió. Gold había sido tan sincero con ella; sabía que él tendría sus problemas pero nunca se hubiese maginado que eran así de grandes y que le fuesen afectar tanto a ella. Sentía miedo, algo que no sentía muy a menudo en estos días. "Está bien, confío en ti. La próxima vez que sueñe la voy a romper".

* * *

Regina estaba sintiendo algo, algo diferente. Fue a donde Sidney, él era uno de los pocos en los que sería capaz de confiar esto.

"Pregúntame algo, Sidney," comenzó ella. "Pregúntame que siento por el Sr. Gold," le dijo directamente.

Sidney se encogió de hombros, pero obedeció. "Alcaldesa dígame lo que siente por el Sr. Gold. "

Hubo cierta compulsión allí, pero con sólo un modesto esfuerzo fue capaz de superarlo. "No me gusta el hijo de puta. Ojalá estuviera muerto", acertó a decir y luego sonrió.

"Gracias Sidney, muchas gracias."

_Esto iba a ser tan bueno._

Regina se dirigió a la casa de empeño en la tarde. Estaba vestida con su habitual traje sencillo y elegante, con el cabello peinado y su lápiz de labios rojo. "Sr. Gold quería comprobar que Henry está bien y que haya pasado una buena noche en casa de los nuevos padres. "

"Tuvo una buena noche", respondió Gold. No dijo nada más.

"Es bueno saberlo, quiero que sea feliz. ¿Me crees?"

"Estoy seguro de que estás diciendo la verdad, querida."

"¿Estás seguro?" ella sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, por supuesto que sí." Ella se detuvo un momento y luego añadió: "Estoy segura de que Emma te ha hablado de lo que dije sobre ti".

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Gold fingiendo ignorancia.

"Eso, que todavía estoy enamorada de ti. " ella agachó la cabeza en un pose recatada.

"¿En realidad lo estás, querida?

Hablaba despacio, con los ojos medio cerrados, mirándolo debajo de sus largas pestañas: "¿podrías darme otra oportunidad?"

Gold miró a Regina de cerca. "¿Para qué, querida? Estoy casado con un niño en camino, acabo de recuperar la custodia de mi hijo. No quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro lo que he trabajado tan duro para conseguir. "

Regina se inclinó hacia delante. Era una mujer muy hermosa. "Entonces tendríamos que tener una relación clandestina, muy secreta. Eres bueno para moverte y no dejarte ver. Recuerdo como te aparecías a un extremo del pasillo de mi habitación en el castillo y nadie notaba tu presencia ¿Podrías considerar venir a mí esta noche? "

Ella estaba muy, muy cerca. Sus labios carnosos casi tocaban los suyos; Era un momento de debilidad (¿o era una manipulación fríamente calculada? Él no estaba seguro). Gold cautelosamente se acercó y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en el sedeso cabello y la arrastró la última fracción de distancia entre sus labios.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras se besaban, lentamente, suavemente, tan diferente al beso áspero y rudo que le había dado antes para poner el hechizo de la verdad sobre ella. Este era tierno, una expresión de perdón, de esperanza, de renovación.

"Ven a mí, ¿quieres?" rogó ella.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de responder. "Sí," dijo finalmente. "Voy a ir tarde en la noche. Ponte algo blanco, me canso de verte en negro".

"Por supuesto", le sonrió dulcemente. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.

¡Maldita sea! Pensó Gold.

* * *

Los tres acababan de cenar con la comida que la Abuelita les había preparado, ninguno había tenido tiempo para cocinar. Henry se había excusado para ir a su cuarto después de haber terminado su segundo plato, al parecer habia heredado el sano apetito de su madre. Emma y Gold estaban solos.

"Emma, tengo que contarte algo."

Ella levantó la vista hacia Gold. "Oh esto suena como "Tenemos que hablar"".

"Sí, lo es." Empujó los restos de la cena de su plato a la basura, no estaba listo para hacer contacto visual.

"Bueno, escúpelo," le pidió Emma.

"Regina me ha pedido que vaya a verla esta noche."

"Le dijiste que no, ¿cierto?"

Él no respondió.

"¿Le dijiste que si?"

Ahí si levantó la vista y asintió.

"¡Hijo de puta! No hemos estado casados un mes y ya vas detrás de tu vieja amante, de nuevo! Sé que nuestro matrimonio no es típico, pero por lo menos ten la cortesía de parecer fiel y no hacer alarde de tu romance con Regina. Si no llevara este bebé. . . "Emma se detuvo y tragó saliva, lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Gold observó Emma, estaba feliz de ver los celos que ella estaba sintiendo.

Ella tragó saliva, se recuperó y continuó despotricando. "¿Por qué Regina? De todas las mujeres que hay, es Regina a la que menos me aguanto. "

Gold preguntó rápidamente. "¿Hay otras mujeres con los que no estaría mal verme? "

Emma hizo una mueca lanzando dagas hacia él con los ojos. "Si todavía estás buscando a alguien para un trío, olvídalo. ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! ¡No puedo creer que me digas esto! ".

Gold esperó hasta que ella tomara aire y dijo en voz baja: "Ella va a tratar de matarme."

Emma se echó hacia atrás, la noticia la sorprendió y la rabia se fue. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? "

Hablaba en voz muy baja. "Mi hechizo de la verdad se está desvaneciendo. Ella sospecha que su poderes son ahora igual o más fuerte que los míos; Ha estado esperando durante tanto tiempo la venganza "Se levantó y comenzó a caminar." Ella primero tratará de seducirme porque, como ella lo dije, ella aún me quiere, o lo que sea que crea que sea el amor para Regina. Pero incluso si fuera a tener éxito en llevarme de regreso a su cama, "se detuvo y miró a Emma, "voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que no suceda, en el primer momento en que vea oportunidad tomará mi corazón, literalmente, como lo hizo con Graham. "

Se volvió hacia Emma poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos. "Emma, ella toma los corazones de las personas de la misma forma que tu tomas un par de zapatos, después los guarda en una bóveda, mientras lo sostienes puede hacer lo que quiera, y en caso de que esté disgustada con la persona, cosa que sucede muy a menudo, destruye el corazón y así. . . "

Emma completó la frase, "Destruye al hombre. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Graham, ¿no? Se veía como un infarto, pero fue Regina ".

Gold asintió, " Exactamente. La persona tiene el mismo aspecto, pero no es el mismo. Si pudiera hacer eso conmigo, me controlará y a mis poderes y eso la haría mucho más peligrosa de lo que es ahora. Ella me esclavizará y cuando se canse de mí, me matará. "

"Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que ir?

Él la soltó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Si no voy ella sabrá con seguridad que

sus poderes han superado los míos y querrá venir por mí. Si voy, todavía hay una buena probabilidad de que la puede dar marcha atrás, lo he hecho antes. Si voy, podré hacer que la duda funcione a mi favor. "

Emma acarició los nudillos de sus manos en un intento por calmarse ya que lo que iba a decir era algo… "Gold, tengo miedo. Sé que siempre he dicho que no me gustas, pero, bueno, tal vez, de alguna manera, en muchas maneras, yo, tal vez, yo, bueno, tal vez sí me gustas, un poco. . . ", terminó sin convicción, agregando otro" tal vez ".

"Emma, eso es maravilloso escuchar. Una declaración inmortal y abrumadora de 'sentimientos". Dejó de caminar, se volvió y le sonrió. "Bueno, sabes que yo como tú, también me gustas y mucho. Desde que te vi talar el árbol de Regina, cuando irrumpiste en mi tienda porque pensabas que yo había comenzado el incendio en la casa del alcalde y también cuando me detuviste por asalto. Siempre me has gustado Emma ".

Emma sentía caliente por todas partes de su cuerpo. "Yo no te quiero perder y menos por Regina."

Gold se acercó a ella. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente. "Entonces haz lo correcto. Duérmete, destruye la pluma roja; Estoy confiando en ti para hacer esto. Si no, todo estará perdido. " Hizo una pausa y añadió en voz baja: "Emma, si voy, ella esperará sexo. Sólo seré capaz de detenerla si hago juego previo por bastante tiempo. "

"¿Me estás pidiendo mi permiso?" Le preguntó Emma.

"Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer y voy a necesitar tu tolerancia. Me gustaría tu perdón".

Emma respiró hondo. "OK, estoy bien si ella pone sus garras sobre ti y si haces eso sin tener que tocarla".

"Ella va a esperar que yo ... uh ... le corresponda. Siempre le he correspondido y ella va a esperar eso, tengo que tocarla. "

"Bueno mantén la distancia con su "vaivén" siempre que puedas y por favor, trata de no... "Emma buscó la palabra correcta.

Gold terminó por ella "cogerla" Creo que puedo hacer eso, siempre que tu destruyas la Pluma Roja ".

Emma aún no estaba segura de poder hacerlo: "¿Qué pasa si no tengo el sueño esta noche? Tu sabes que no puedo controlarlo ¿Y si tengo el sueño, pero luego no tengo la pluma? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo conciliar el sueño? "

"Estoy bastante seguro que vas a tener el sueño esta noche y que tendrás la pluma ", Gold pensó sobre la última pregunta." La mayoría de veces tienes sueño después de haberte saciado, te aseguro que voy a darte lo mejor de mí antes de irme a ver con Regina".

Con su conciencia tan clara como podía estar. Gold ayudó a Emma a lavar los platos y cuando terminaron subieron a la habitación, Emma se adelntó y Gold fui a ver a Henry.

El niño había escogido una habitación en la planta superior, junto a la habitación que Emma había elegido para ella hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que había amenazado con irse. Tenía una gran ventana que daba a la calle y Gold encontró a Henry ocupado con su nuevo computador, cosa que a Gold no le gustaba mucho ya que Henry pasaba horas con el aparato.

Henry al verlo lo invitó para que viera los nuevos programas que había instalado y aunque Gold no entendia mucho, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Era un momento agradable entre padre e hijo, ambos tratando de encontrar algo en común, además de Emma.

Gold sabía que el niño tenía una mente rápida y una excelente memoria, Henry había heredado habilidades de ambos; sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Henry habló.

"¿Puedes hacer magia?"

"¿Te refieres a sacar un conejo de un sombrero?" evadió la pregunta.

Henry insistió: "No, me refiero a la magia real, sabes a que me refiero."

Desafortunadamente, Gold sabía. "A veces, a veces todo el mundo puede hacer magia. "

"Pero puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo, al igual que mi mamá", Henry vaciló, corrigiéndose " como Regina. Mi madre, Emma, puede leer la mente y sabe si la gente está diciendo la verdad. Yo en cambio a veces sé cuándo las cosas van a suceder antes de que sucedan, sabía que mamá iba a tener un bebé y me di cuenta de que eras mi verdadero padre. Pero tu puedes hacer otras cosas, creo yo, un montón de cosas. "

"A veces", admitió Gold. Así que Henry había heredado el talento de precognición de él y tal vez, probablemente, algunas de las habilidades empáticas de su madre.

Si estas habilidades se manifestaban aquí en Storybrooke bajo la maldición ¿cuán poderoso iba a ser Henry en Fairyland? Gold no sabía que los poderes que había adquirido de la daga afectarían a su descendencia, pero ahora podía confirmarlo, sabía con certeza que Henry no había tenido ningún hada que lo haya bendecido con un don mientras estaba en la cuna.

"¿Me puedes enseñar?" Henry le pidió a su padre.

"Tal vez, si tienes aptitud". Y si sobrevivo esta noche... "Vamos a hablar más sobre esto mañana. No sé si tu madre, Emma, lo aprobaría".

Henry sonrió, "Con mi mamá mucho depende de cómo y cuándo pedirle algo ".

Así que Henry había heredado también una cierta astucia de su padre.


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

******Disclaimer:** Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción de la historia original de Twyla Mercedes, "The Goblin and the Small Twon Sheriff" La historia pertenece a Twyla Mercedes y los personajes reconocibles al universo de Once Upon a Time. Nada me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales muy explícitas. Quedan advertidos.**

**Con este capítulo termina esta primera parte de la historia, publicaré también la segunda parte y se llamará "El duende y su esposa"  
Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta este punto :)**

* * *

**Las tres en punto**

Eran las tres en punto. Regina se quedó dormida esperando Gold, como él había solicitado, llevaba un vestido blanco de encaje y seda. Se veía como una novia esperando a su nuevo marido.

Su voz la sobresaltó en la vigilia. "Te ves hermosa, querida", dijo Gold sentado al lado de la cama.

"Tenía miedo de que cambiaras de opinión", dijo un poco malhumorada.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero tuve que esperar hasta que mi esposa estuviese profundamente dormida. Déjame verte, ven y ponte delante de mí. "Él le ordenó en como lo había hecho siempre antes, cuando no era no más que su 'niña', una luchando para aprender magia.

Ella dudó un momento, resistiendo los pedidos de todos lados como un ayudante de cocina, pero luego, cediendo, accedió a su petición y se puso delante de él.

Gold hizo girar su dedo, "Date la vuelta, poco a poco".

Ella obedeció de nuevo, dando la vuelta lentamente para que pudiera ver el cuadro total.

"Encantadora, querida. Eres más bella ahora que cuando tenías dieciséis años."

"Cuando decidiste que era lo bastante mayor para violarme."

"Teníamos un trato, cariño. Hubo un intercambio de servicio y, si no recuerdo mal, estabas muy dispuesta a abrir las piernas para mí. "

"Bueno, yo era una niña tonta, joven, que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo".

"Tú no eres una niña tonta ahora, Regina. Eres una mujer inteligente que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. "

"Lo soy en efecto," Regina se acercó a él y se arrodilló ante él. "Siempre has sido el hombre más interesante que he conocido jamás. Brillante, manipulador, arrogante, irritante, pero también enigmático, seductor y atractivo. "Ella comenzó a acariciar sus muslos.

Gold le tomó las manos. "Regina, se puede decir que estoy interesado, muy interesado. " Ella puso una de sus manos sobre su erección." Mi preocupación es la siguiente: Soy un hombre casado y aunque el matrimonio es una pantomima, no quiero que vayas corriendo a donde mi esposa para decirle que he estado contigo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti en que vas a ser discreta? "

"Oh, por supuesto que voy a decirle a Emma. Me conoces demasiado bien para creer que no lo haría. Vas a tener que usar uno de tus hechizos para mantenerme tranquila. "

Él le sonrió, "Ah, sí, el hechizo de la verdad. Aun trabajando, ya veo. Voy a tener que encontrar otro hechizo para mantenerte callada sobre esto. "

Gold se echó hacia atrás y permitió que Regina jugara con sus manos, sus labios y lengua. Su talento había mejorado sin duda con el tiempo. Ya no era la pequeña inexperta de hace años.

Empezó a decirse que esto no era ser infiel, no estaba teniendo sexo de verdad, tampoco el tiempo que siguió con Regina, tendido en la cama y con sus manos entre sus muslos. Tenía la esperanza de que Emma se diera prisa.

Sólo tenía dos opciones más antes de que él se quedara sin cosas que hacer y no eran exactamente el sexo.

* * *

Emma estaba frenética. Corrió hacia abajo en la caverna oscura y fría agarrando la pluma roja.

"Ayúdame, ayúdame", le gritó a la criatura. "Regina piensa que es más poderosa que Gold y está tratando de seducirlo y va a tratar de tomar su corazón! "exclamó ella.

"Vaya, vaya, princesa. Se diría que sientes algo por Gold", la criatura emergió lentamente de las sombras.

"Por favor, por favor ¿qué tengo que hacer? Se supone que debo destruir la pluma roja. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? "

"¿Confías en Gold? ¿Confías en mí?" la criatura preguntó.

"Sí, sí. ¿Qué hago?"

"Déjame salir"

Emma dio una patada furiosa a la jaula. "¡No! ¡Dime! ¿Cómo puedo destruir la pluma, duende? "

Le sonrió. "Ven aquí, princesa." Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él.

Ella obedeció, estaba temblando por los nervios.

"Creo que te preocupas mucho por Gold. ¿Le has dicho que le importaso?" La criatura había llegado justo al lado de los barrotes y estaba sonriéndole.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¿Cómo destruyo la pluma?"

"¿Le has dicho?"

"No se lo dije directamente, le dije que me gustaba un poco."

La criatura meneó la cabeza. "Te gusta un poco. Oh princesa, así nunca romperás la pluma. "El duende le acarició el rostro con sus manos ásperas." ¿Qué sientes por Gold, princesa? Dime cómo te sientes".

Emma bajó los ojos. "¿Tenemos que hacerlo ahora?"

"Sí princesa. Este es el precio de la magia; Si quieres que esto funcione, tienes que decirme que sientes por Gold ".

Emma vaciló pero tomando valor respondió. "Creo que me estoy enamorando de él."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Nunca me he sentido así con nadie. No lo sé", dijo con sinceridad.

La criatura la miró un rato bastante largo. "Ya es suficiente, princesa. Eso es suficiente, contamos con tu confianza; Estamos empezando a tener tu amor. " Se apartó de ella y continuó: "Toma la pluma en tus manos."

Ella obedeció.

"Pon tus dedos en el centro de la pluma, y esto es muy importante, piensa en tus sentimientos por Gold, su amor, su confianza en él. "

Emma cerró los ojos, sosteniendo la pluma como le habían dicho.

"Ahora quiébrala en dos."

"¿Eso es todo?" -le preguntó.

"Son los sentimientos, los pensamientos los que son difíciles, princesa. Haz lo que te digo."

Emma hizo lo que le dijeron pero no pasó nada, ella pensó más fuerte sobre sentimientos y mientras pensaba intensamente, pudo comenzar a sentir la pluma quebrándose hasta que finalmente se rompió en dos. El viento salió volando de los extremos rotos, envolvió el lugar y a la criatura; el duende se quedó quieto, con los brazos extendidos absorbiendo la energía que fluía de nuevo en él.

"Buen trabajo, Emma. Eres muy valiente". Él bajó los brazos. "Dame un beso", le ordenó.

Sin pensarlo, ella se inclinó y tocó sus labios con los suyos. Podía sentir las manos de él a través de los barrotes abrazando su cintura. El beso se profundizó y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras ella se entregaba a su pasión. "Déjame salir, Emma, déjame salir", susurró.

Le tomo tiempo despejar la mente, tenia dificultad para respirar y para mantenerse en pie. Poco a poco se alejó de la criatura. "No puedo, todavía no."

"Adivina mi nombre, entonces," dijo bruscamente.

"No lo sé. Gold utiliza un 'R.' por su nombre de pila. ¿Tu nombre empieza por 'R'?"

"Adivina, princesa."

* * *

Emma se despertó bruscamente. Estaba sola en el dormitorio, encendió la luz y, por supuesto, la pluma del diablo estaba rota por la mitad. Así que ella había roto el hechizo ¿Gold habría recuperado su poder? ¿Lo habría hecho justo a tiempo? "

* * *

Gold estaba en el proceso de usar su magia para traer Regina a otro pico. Hasta ahora había evitado el sexo real con ella, pero era agotador su extenso repertorio.

De repente, sintió que una brisa mágica que le envolvía todo el cuerpo y entraba en él ¿Lo habría sentido Regina? Aparentemente no, ya que estaba respondiendo muy bien a sus atenciones.

Ella estaba jadeando y aferrándose a las sábanas. "¿Vas a dejar de burlarte y vas a entrar en mí? Por favor, ahora, por favor."

Gold se retiró. "Oh Regina, sigo pensando en mi esposa embarazada. Tengo sentimientos de culpa. "

Regina todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿Qué? ¿Acabo de oír bien? ¿Estas rechazándome?"

"No siento que esto sea lo correcto".

"No me creas idiota Gold. Espero que te quedes aquí, conmigo, esta noche y espero que me des lo mejor de ti."

Él tomó los pantalones del suelo y empezó a ponérselos. "Lo siento querida, parece que vas a decepcionarte." Y añadió mordazmente: "Mi corazón no está interesado en esto."

Estaba lívida, irguiéndose en la cama tiró de la sábana para cubrirse "Tu corazón dices, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto." Ella rápidamente se movió de la cama y comenzó a llegar a él, pero él golpeó su mano antes de que lo tocara.

"Regina, hemos tenido esta conversación antes, no estoy de humor para tenerla de nuevo."

"¿Crees que un simple "por favor " bastará para que salgas de aquí? Iré a por ti te..."

"Así que piensas que estás lista ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

"Estas envejeciendo, tu hechizo de verdad no duró ni dos semanas. Utilizaste tu magia en tu puta novia y ahora no tienes suficiente para sostenerte. Eres avaricioso Rumple, tratando de hacer demasiadas cosas y no hacer ninguna de ellas bien. "Regina había envuelto la sábana a su alrededor como una toga y lograba parecerse a una antigua reina. Sus ojos brillaban con ira y se veía muy, muy peligrosa.

Gold terminó de ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos y luego se puso la camisa. Se dio la vuelta, casi con cansancio hacia Regina. Él suspiró: "Entonces vamos a hacerlo querida. Tú eliges las armas".

"Agua", dijo de inmediato.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Excelente, no tu punto más fuerte, pero el elemento con el que tiendo a tener problemas. Pero eso ya lo sabias ¿no es así?" él sonrió levemente hacia ella. "Lo que digas ¿vamos a ir a un lugar más abierto? Tener un combate en esta pequeña habitación no está bien".

"El puente de peaje", respondió ella.

Gold levantó un brazo y estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos para teletransportarse. Se detuvo y le preguntó: "Oh ¿tengo que llevarte al puente?"

"Puedo ir sola, idiota", le dijo.

* * *

Ambos desaparecieron de la habitación y aparecieron en el puente. Regina se había quitado la sábana y se había vuelto a poner el vestido de encaje blanco y seda que había utilizado para Gold.

Regina no esperó un momento. Un muro enorme de agua de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él, pero Gold rápidamente levantó su bastón, desde la parte superior se formó lo que parecía un gran paraguas luminoso que lo protegía del agua. Alcanzó a mojarse un poco, pero él se mantuvo estable y firme.

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes?" -preguntó despectivamente.

Regina no respondió, esta vez arrojó sus manos y el agua arremetió contra él en la forma de tres látigos envolviéndose alrededor de él como serpientes de agua, alrededor de sus brazos, el agua empezó a apretarlo.

"Esta es una técnica interesante, Regina. Al igual que las serpientes de agua gigantes". Su voz era lenta y tranquila, muy seguro de sí mismo. "Pero para que esto funcione, tengo que creer realmente que estas son serpientes. Si yo creo que es sólo agua, lo que es y que además el agua sólo fluye... "

Y diciendo esto, los látigos se disolvieron en un abrir y cerrar de empapando su traje y formando charcos alrededor de sus pies.

"Una oportunidad más, querida. Estoy aburrido".

Furiosa, Regina de nuevo agitó las manos y otra ola de agua se disparó y luego cayó sobre la cabeza de Gold, el agua se congeló formando una jaula a su alrededor.

"Esto es interesante", comentó, agarrando algunos de las barras de hielo en sus manos. "Esto es muy eficaz como una jaula, frío, duro, rígido". Se quedó quieto un momento, lo que le permitió a Regina a empezar a pensar que ella estaba ganado, por fin lo tenía… "Pero sabes que el hielo es tan frágil y con tan sólo un toque rápido", con su bastón golpeó las barras, el hielo se rompió en fragmentos diminutos, dividiendo a sus pies.

"Creo que las reglas duelo dicen que ahora es mi turno, querida."

Regina dio un paso atrás, "Ahora Rumple, cariño ..." empezó a decir.

Pero él chasqueó los dedos de una mano. "Listo".

Regina se levantó, aturdida. "¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué hiciste?"

Gold respiró hondo. "Cuando conseguí mis poderes y los utilizaba, me di cuenta que la gente no creía que yo no lo había hecho. Tuve que aprender a gesticular ", saludó él con los brazos en el aire teatral e hizo girar las manos y los dedos "Empecé a ser más dramático e hice las cosas más teatrales para que ellos creyeran. No fue una lección fácil para alguien como yo, ya que prefiero las cosas sutiles, los gestos tranquilos y simples. Nada que ver contigo, tu siempre estás haciendo grandes gestos, declaraciones extravagantes, advertencias, el humo y los espejos".

Regina sonaba desesperada: "¿Qué hiciste?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"No podrás ir a casa", respondió.

Regina miró extrañada. "¿Te llevaste mi capacidad de transporte?"

Gold sonrió. "Eso y algunas otras cosas." Desde el centro de la palma de su mano, él produjo y luego levantó un cristal oscuro. "Encantador ¿no? Es muy parecido a Zurie. A menudo me pregunto si uno de los señor Oscuros habrían acumulado poderes en su cristal azul y luego se los dieron a ella como un regalo... o una maldición. "

Regina había empezado a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Te llevaste mis fuerzas, todo mi poder."

"No todos ellos, querida, pero la mayoría de ellos."

"¡No puedes hacer esto!" Ella declaró aterrorizada.

"Ya lo hice", explicó pacientemente, caminando hacia ella. "Como he dicho, no soy de las personas que hacen grandes gestos. Sutil y sencillo, ese suele ser mi estilo. Ahora, vas a necesitar algo de ayuda para volver a casa. "

Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella se apoyó en él. Él le dio unas palmaditas, consolándola, "Si eres muy, muy buena, puedo devolverte algunos de tus poderes. Pero si haces algo mal y me doy cuenta de ello, y créeme que me daré cuenta, me los quedaré o…" consideró: "Podría dárselos a otra persona."

Regina estaba llorando en su hombro, "¿Tu esposa?" -preguntó entre sollozos.

"No, ella tiene más poder que tú ¿o no lo sabías?" -le preguntó pero no esperó respuesta "A Mary Margaret y a David les vendría bien un poco de magia, estoy seguro. Tal vez podría dividir el cristal. "Suspiró. "Hasta que decida qué hacer, creo que voy a poner esto en un anillo. Se ve bien junto a los míos". Dijo mostrando su mano adornada por el nuevo anillo. Él levantó la barbilla y la besó. "Ahora, me vas a pedir de forma educada que te lleva a casa. Te ves preciosa en este camisón pero es probable que atraigas la atención si caminas de vuelta por la ciudad con esto puesto".

* * *

Emma estaba lista y esperando por él, salió corriendo de la cama y lo abrazó estrechamente cuando lo vio a su lado.

"Bueno", dijo devolviendo el abrazo. "Esto es agradable".

"Yo no estaba segura si fui suficientemente rápida, si iba a funcionar, si estaría bien."

"Lo fuiste, era y soy yo", respondió. "Ella no tenía marcha atrás." Se sentó en el lado de la cama y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y empezó a quitarse el resto de prendas. Los rápidos ojos de Emma notaron que llevaba puesto un nuevo anillo de plata con un cristal oscuro. Él continuó. "Hemos tenido un pequeño altercado. Todo está bien, no creo que Regina nos moleste demasiado por un tiempo. Oh, ya que es probable que vengan y te lo digan, voy a confesarlo todo primero. "

"¿Tuviste sexo con ella?"

"No, pero estuvo cerca. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, Emma; Hicimos algunas cosas preliminar, ella hizo su cosa conmigo, hice algunas cosas con mis manos y mi magia. "No se sentía cómodo confesarle esto a su esposa.

Emma no estaba contenta y le habló bruscamente "OK, así que ella te dio una mamada y tú le respondiste con tus dedos mágicos".

"Es una manera cruda de decirlo, Emma, pero es esencialmente correcta. Sentí el momento en que rompiste la maldición y le dije que me iba. Ella no lo tomó bien y me desafió. Por lo tanto, se batió en duelo. He ganado. "

"¿Está bien?

"¿Te importa? Oh sí, es tu sentimiento-comisario otra vez. Sí, está bien, pero si le preguntas a ella, ella diría que no se siente tan bien. "

"¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

"He tomado prestado sus poderes", dijo mostrándole el anillo. "Bueno, casi todos. Ella todavía tiene un poco de magia, pero no se da cuenta de que aún tiene y no sabe que he tomado de ella. Además, Regina todavía tiene el poder de su cargo y sus contactos".

"¿Qué vas a hacer con su poder?" Emma estaba fascinada por el anillo.

"Voy a mantenerlo en caso de que decida devolverlo."

"¿Vas a devolverlo? ¿Por qué harías una cosa así?"

"Si veo que ella ha cambiado lo haré. Ella tiene el potencial para ser buena" Gold se detuvo en la cama, junto a su esposa. "Tú y ella son parecidas, las dos tuvieron un momento difícil cuando eran más jóvenes. Regina decidió darle la espalda al mundo, tú decidiste que no querías tratar a nadie como te han tratado antes. Sus poderes son bastante espectaculares y podría llegar el momento en que yo necesite su ayuda para algo. Nunca se sabe, ni siquiera yo puedo ver todos los futuros posibles".

Emma se sentó y puso una mirada pensativa.

"Estás pensando en algo, Emma. ¿Qué es?" preguntó Gold

"Bueno", dijo Emma vacilante. "He sido una buena comisaria ¿verdad?"

"Sí, querida. Lo has hecho muy bien".

"Y tu reputación se ha suavizado un poco, hay un número cada vez mayor de los rumores acerca de estas obras buenas que has hecho en secreto, te estás convirtiendo en un héroe de bajo perfil. Ya sabes, la gente dice cosas buenas sobre ti, a tus espaldas, por supuesto. "añadió con una sonrisa.

Gold frunció el ceño: "No sé si eso me gusta. Si la gente no tiene miedo de mi, no tendré tanto poder sobre ellos".

Emma se encogió de hombros. "Oh, todavía tienen miedo de ti, pero están empezando a preguntarse acerca de ti y algunos están empezando a preguntarse si podrías ser un buen tipo. "

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse. "¡Oh, no! Esto es un error, no quiero gustarle a la gente. Es tu culpa. "

Emma estaba empezando a reír. "Sí, probablemente lo es. Parezco gustarle a mucha gente ¿Qué pensarías si me postulo para alcalde? "

Se sentó de nuevo en silencio por un momento. Emma estaba empezando a preocuparse de que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella nunca podría conseguirlo sin su apoyo.

Él la miró y sonrió. "Me gusta y tengo un plan sobre cómo podemos conseguir que te elijan".

**_Fin_**


End file.
